Sudden Rival
by sherleenten
Summary: Part 10 Updated! Tenten harus pindah kembali ke Jepang karena masalah keluarga yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatnya pusing. apalagi ia harus tinggal serumah dengan seorang Hyuuga arogan bernama Hyuuga Neji. hari-harinya yang merepotkan akan segera dimulai. (Beware : Typos, OOC, bad summary, tidak menerima flame. )
1. Fly to Japan

Disclaimer :

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Plot and Storyline belong to me.

Pairing :

Nejiten

Genre :

Romance, AU

Rating :

T

Warning :

Typo(s), OOC, dan Don't like, Don't read, sangat menerima review^.^!

.

.

.

 **SUDDEN RIVAL**

Tenten menendang-nendang koper merahnya dengan sebal. 2 jam lalu ia baru saja sampai di Tokyo dan sekarang ia sedang menunggu jemputan dari teman ayahnya yang bisa dibilang BENAR-BENAR TERLAMBAT seorang diri. Tokyo adalah kota kelahirannya dan juga kota asal _tousan_ nnya. Tenten adalah gadis berdarah Cina-Jepang. Sejak _Junior Highschool_ ia bersekolah di Cina dan tahun ini, ia rencananya akan melanjutkan _Senior Highschool_ nya di Cina tetapi karena telepon dari _otousan_ nya kemarin, ia terpaksa harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk menuntut ilmu di Cina dan kembali ke Jepang.

.

.

.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Hari itu cuaca bisa dibilang sangat terik, tetapi gadis bercepol dua ini tetap antusias menjepret segala macam pemandangan yang terbentang di hadapannya._

 _Ia sedang berada di West Lake, sebuah taman dengan danau air tawar yang sangat luas. Di sekelilingnya terhampar berbagai pepohonan hijau yang cukup rimbun. Kata senior pendampingnya di klub fotografi yang ia ikuti, saat musim gugur, daun-daun di pepohonan itu akan berwarna coklat dan secara perlahan akan berguguran mengikuti arah angin. Bahkan saat musim semi banyak bunga-bunga liar yang mendadak hadir di sekeliling taman dan menambah keramaian taman ini dengan warna-warna cerah dan aroma harum yang dihasilkannya. Menariknya taman yang terletak di provinsi Zhejiang Barat kota Huangzhou ini terdapat sebuah jalan setapak yang mengarah ke sebuah gazebo berbentuk kuil yang mengapung di sisi danau. Yah, untuk para penggemar sosial media tentunya berfoto disini bisa melengkapi feeds instagram kalian. Dan terkadang jika kalian sedang beruntung, taman ini juga menyuguhkan banyak atraksi rakyat saat event-event tertentu._

 _Tenten sangat bersyukur mendapat tugas klub di tempat ini, setidaknya ia tak perlu sampai masuk ke daerah kumuh untuk memotret foto dengan tema sosial._

 _Lensa Canon EOS 70D miliknya bergerak lincah seiring gerakan gadis bercepol dua itu. Mungkin sudah ada sekitar 200 foto yang ia jepret. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran halus di saku jeansnya, gadis itu meraih ponselnya dan melihat caller ID yang terpampang disana. Tumben otousan menelepon dengan retang waktu dekat, pasalnya 2 hari yang lalu ia baru menelepon Tenten karena keberhasilannya lolos seleksi masuk Zhuji Ronghuai School. Tentusaja karena sekolah itu adalah sekolah favorit yang punya standar tingkat tinggi untuk calon-calon muridnya. Tenten harus melalui 5 test berbeda untuk bisa lulus. Sungguh melelahkan._

 _"Moshi moshi, otousan?"  
"Ah, tenten-chan.. err bagaimana mengatakanya ya," jawab tousannya di seberang sana dengan bingung._

 _"Nande? Ada masalah? Katakan saja padaku tousan." Tenten menjawab dengan bersemangat bercampur penasaran. Ia tak tau apa yang membuat tousannya sebingung itu._

 _"Baiklah," ia dapat mendengar helaan nafas ayahnya di seberang sana. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan gadis itu menjadi tidak nyaman. "Tenten. Kau harus kembali ke Jepang besok." Sambung tousannya._

 _"EEH? NANDE?" tenten berteriak tanpa sadar. Bahkan beberapa teman satu klubnya menatap gadis berambut auburn itu dengan bingung. Belum lagi ia berteriak dengan bahasa Jepang._

 _"Tousan akan mengirimimu e-mail nanti, pulanglah ke rumah dan ambil tiket pesawat dan kartu kredit milik kaasan. Kau akan menumpang di rumah sahabat Tousan di Tokyo."_

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kenapa kita tidak tinggal bersama saja?" tanyanya dengan bertubi-tubi_

 _"Kepindahamu sudah diurus dan tousan akan mengirimimu e-mail nanti." Jawab Tousannya dengan tegas. Tenten dan tousannya memiliki sifat keras kepala yang sama besarnya, jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah mengalah._

 _"Tapi otousan..."_

 _"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Tenten. Kami menyayangimu."_

 _"OTOUSAN!..."_

 _Dan sambungan telepon menyebalkan itu pun berakhir._

 _Kuso! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Geramnya dengan gemas._

.

.

.

Kembali ke Tenten, ia sudah sangat frustasi dengan semua ini. Barusaja ia lolos seleksi salah satu sekolah terbaik di China yang selalu didambakannya, ia harus melepaskan segalanya demi membantu orangtuanya. Tapi ia sangat sedih dengan nasib orang tuanya, perusahaan keluarga milik ayahnya yang sudah ia rintis sejak muda sedang dalam ambang kebangkrutan dan terlilit hutang sehingga mereka sedang sibuk untuk mengurusnya di Cina. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan adalah dengan menuruti permintaan mereka untuk tinggal di Jepang bersama sahabat ayahnya, Hizashi Hyuuga.

Kenapa di Jepang? Mereka beralasan Tenten kan kesepian jika terus ditinggal _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ nya sendirian di rumah. Masalahnya mereka bisa pergi berhari-hari, apalagi Tenten adalah anak tunggal.

Sebenarnya, Ia cukup mengenal paman Hizashi. Beliau sering berkunjung ke rumah Tenten saat ia sedang dinas di Cina. Apalagi paman Hizashi lah yang mengajarinya fotografi ketika ia masih berumur 8 tahun silam. Tenten masih menyimpan kamera analog pemberiannya, itu adalah kamera pertama yang ia miliki. Untunglah ia akan tinggal di rumah paman Hizashi.

Tenten melirik jam dinding di sebelahnya, sudah jam 9 pagi waktu Jepang. Yah, sudah 2 jam 15 menit ia menunggu sendirian disini. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat seorang pria paruh baya berseragam formal berjalan dengan membawa papan nama bertuliskan namanya. Akhirnya jemputanku datang, pikir gadis bercepol dua itu. Ia mendekati pria itu sambil menarik koper merahnya.

" _Ano_ , apa kau yang menjemputku? Aku Fujishima Tenten."

"Oh, cocok. Perkenalkan aku adalah Tanaka sopir pribadi keluarga Hyuuga, ayo ikut aku _ojousama_." Jawab pria itu setelah mencocokkan wajah Tenten dengan foto yang ia bawa.

Tenten ber- _ojigi_ pada pria yang menjemputnya lalu berjalan mengikuti Tanaka.

.

.

.

Sebuah _Mercedes Benz E250_ berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Jepang. Tenten menatap rumah di hadapannya dengan takjub. Apalagi kompleks perumahan ini adalah milik keluarga Hyuuga yang terletak di kawasan ter-elit di Tokyo. Tadi ia iseng bertanya ke paman tanaka, menurut pria itu, luas seluruh kompleks pribadi milik keluarga Hyuuga ini mencapai lebih dari 10 hektar. Mungkin setara luas perkebunan teh, pikir Tenten.

Tak jauh berbeda dari penampakan luarnya, interior rumah ini full bergaya klasik khas rumah para bangsawan Jepang. Kali ini ia baru percaya jika keluarga Hizashi _jiichan_ benar-benar menjunjung tradisi keluarga. Habis dulu _Jiichan_ terlihat sangat muda dan supel tak seperti bapak-bapak dengan gaya kaku, jadi tidak kentara kalau dia sangat menjunjung tradisi keluarga.

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu_ Tenten _ojousama_. Aku adalah pelayan pribadimu selama kau tinggal disini, kau bisa memanggilku Atsuko. Mari kutunjukkan kamarmu." Jawab seorang bibi yang ia ketahui bernama Atsuko.

Memangya ada berapa pelayan di rumah ini sampai-sampai ia memiliki pelayan pribadi? Pikir gadis bercepol dua itu dengan heran.

"Baiklah, ini kamarmu _ojousama_ , silakan beristirahat terlebih dahulu, nanti aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 untuk ikut makan malam bersama di bawah." Langkah wanita itu berhenti di sebuah kamar yang berada di sebelah kanan pada lantai 2 rumah ini.

"Hai, arigato gozaimasu _baachan_ , tidak perlu memanggilku se-formal itu, panggil saja aku Tenten. Baiklah, nanti jam 7 aku akan turun, kau tidak perlu menjemputku hehehe" jawab gadis itu diakhiri denga kekehan.

"Baiklah Tentan- _sama_. kalau begitu aku permisi."

Setelah ber- _ojigi_ , Tenten memutar knop pintu kamar tersebut dan ia sangat takjub dengan suasana kamar barunya.

Kamar yang ia taksir seluas kamar lamanya itu dihiasi oleh karpet lembut bermotif musim semi, di tengah kamar terdapat sebuah kasur _king size_ , sementara di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak furnitur bergaya antik seperti lemari, meja belajar, dan lain-lain. Bahkan di seberang kasur terdapat sebuah _LCD TV_ berlayar lebar lengkap dengan _home theater_. Di dinding ruangan ini juga terdapat pajangan dinding bergambar lambang keluarga Hyuuga dengan ukuran sedang sebagai pemanis sekaligus tanda keluarga. Tenten merasa seperti sedang berada di hotel berbitang lima versi Hyuuga.

Saat ia sedang sibuk melihat-lihat isi kamar itu tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di belakangnya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang anak laki-laki tinggi pemilik mata _amnethyst_ bertraining hitam yang sedang bertelanjang dada dengan handuk di lehernya. Rambut panjangnya yang basah tergerai halus karena habis keramas. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari kehadiran Tenten di kamar itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! SIAPA KAU?" Tenten berteriak dengan spontan sambil menutup matanya dengan gelagapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan ekspresi angkuh plus datar miliknya.

"HEI PAKAI DULU BAJUMU BAKA!"

"Itu tidak penting! Katakan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini adalah kamar untuk tamu milik keluarga Hyuuga. _Masaka_ , jangan-jangan kau...?"

"Aa..aku Fujishima Tenten.." jawab gadis bercepol dua itu dengan gugup sambil mengintip di sela jarinya. Mimpi apa di semalam begitu sampai di rumah Hizashi _jiichan_ disambut anak laki-laki yang sedang bertelanjang dada?

"Hn, jadi ini anaknya Fujishima _ojiisan_..." Neji menatap Teten dari atas sampai bawah secara berulang. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi dari sini, kran air di kamar mandiku sedang bermasalah. Mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu selama tinggal di rumah ini. Dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu gadis mesum!" sambung laki-laki bersurai panjang itu dengan cuek dan tentusaja angkuh. Lalu dengan santainya ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang berwajah merah bak kepiting rebus.

"HEI KAU YANG MESUM DASAR _HENTAI_!" teriak gadis itu dengan kesal.

"Panggil aku Neji, _baka_!"

Tenten menahan emosinya dengan susah payah, saking kesalnya ia langsung mengambil guling yang tergeletak di atas kasur dan memukul-mukul benda malang itu dengan beringas.

Tenten hanya tidak tau, sebentar lagi hari-harinya di Jepang akan menjadi _super_ merepotkan dan mengesalkan berkat seorang laki-laki bernama Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

.

[TBC]

.

.

.

Huaaaa sumimasen minnaaaaaaa rencananya aku mau post cerita SasuSaku tapi malah keduluan NejiTen soalnya takut ide ceritanya ilang huhuhu T_T *di shannaro sakura*

Biar adil nanti aku bakal post yang SasuSaku kok hehehe ^.^v *nantii...*

Keep atau hapus? Mohon pendapatnya yaa...

Salam sejahtera,

Sherleenten alias Hunyeobo


	2. You're My Rival

PART 2

.

Suasana kediaman keluarga Hyuuga Hizashi sore itu agak sedikit ramai. Kehadiran Tenten di rumah itu membuat Hyuuga Natsuko—ibu Neji, heboh luar biasa. Selain karena ia sangat merindukan Tenten, ia sangat bersyukur akhirnya ada perempuan lain di rumah ini—selain para pelayan milik keluarga Hyuuga tentunya.

Tenten membantu kaasannya Neji membuat masakan untuk makan malam. Sebenarnya makan malam itu ditujukan khusus untuknya, tapi Tenten bersikeras membantu Nastuko obasan dengan dalih karena keluarga Neji sudah banyak membantu keluarganya dan ingin lebih banyak mengobrol dengan Natsuko obasan.

Tenten bertemu dengan kaasannya Neji saat Hizashi jiisan mampir ke rumahnya di Cina untuk pertamakalinya. Saat itu Hizashi jiisan mengajarinya tentang fotografi sedangkan Nastuko obasan memberinya sebuah boneka panda.

"Tenten- _chan_ aku sangat senang kau bisa tinggal disini. Kau tau, tinggal sebagai perempuan satu-satunya di keluarga ini cukup membosankan." Natsuko bercerita sambil sibuk memotong sayuran.

"Itu yang selalu dikatakan o _tousan_ hahaha.. dia juga terkadang bosan hidup sebagai laki-laki tunggal di keluarga kami" canda Tenten sambil mencuci bahan masakan yang akan mereka masak nantinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan laki-laki di keluarga masing-masing dan berlibur ber-tiga? Aku, Liu An _neesan_ dan kau, bagaimana?"

"Wah! Ide bagus _obasan_!" tenten menyetujui

Lalu mereka berdua berpandangan dan tertawa sambil membayangkan rencana 'kabur' yang telah mereka rancang.

"Tenten bisa kau potong daging sapinya?"

" _Hai basan_."

Tenten mengambil pisau dan talenan lalu memotong fillet daging sapi yang disodorkan oleh _kaasan_ nya Neji dengan cekatan. Jangan heran, walaupun ia adalah seorang gadis tomboy, Tenten sebenarnya lumayan pandai memasak.

Itu semua karena ia sering membantu _kaasan_ nya saat sedang memasak di rumah. Apalagi terkadang saat _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ nya dinas ke luar kota, ia sering meminjam peralatan masakan _kaasan_ nya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Setelah selesai 'bereksperimen' ia akan mengembalikan semua peralatan itu ke tempatnya tanpa sepengetahuan _kaasan_ nya.

Pernah suatu hari saat Tenten sedang iseng mencoba membuat _cupcake_ malah berakhir dengan bolongnya cetakan _cupcake_ milik _kaasan_ nya. Jadilah hari itu ia berkelana hampir mengelilingi separuh Shanghai hanya untuk mencari cetakan _cupcake_ yang sama persis dan katanya _limited edition_ itu. Akhirnya, salah seorang temannya memberitahu Tenten untuk mencoba membeli secara online. Dan _voila_ , hanya dengan sekali _klik_ , cetakan sialan itu sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat.

Sampai hari ini gadis bercepol dua itu masih menyesali kebodohannya karena membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga untuk mencari sebuah cetakan kue hingga mengelilingi separuh kota Shanghai. Walaupun ia termasuk dalam jajaran siswi terpintar di sekolahnya, terkadang otaknya juga bisa konslet tiba-tiba.

Untungnya sampai hari ini kaasannya tidak tahu menahu tentang kejadian 'bolongnya cetakan _cupcake limited edition_ ' yang telah ia perbuat. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, bukan Cuma perang dunia ketiga, tapi sekaligus dengan perang dunia keempat akan Tenten hadapi. Singkatnya, jika kaasannya sedang marah, beliau akan jadi sangat berbahaya.

Tenten bergidik ngeri memikiran kejadian itu.

"Wah, hasil potonganmu bagus! Rapi dan ukurannya sama." puji _kaasan_ Neji sambil mengamati Tenten memotong daging. "Kau ternyata pandai memasak ya.." kali ini tatapan wanita itu beralih ke gadis bercepol dua yang sedang sibuk memotong daging di sebelahnya.

"Tidak juga _obasan_ , aku hanya memotongnya dengan asal." Kilah gadis itu lalu tersenyum lebar

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau bertunangan dengan Neji saja! Anak itu sangat pemilih untuk masalah makanan." Cetus bibi Natsuko dengan tiba-tiba

"Eeh? _Iie desu_! Untuk apa aku menikah dengan laki-laki arogan macam dia." Elak Tenten dan refleks menoleh pada _kaasan_ nya Neji " _Su..sumimasen obasan_ , aku tidak bermaksud berkata begitu.." sambung gadis bermata _hazel_ itu menyesali ucapan lancangnya.

"Hahaha, santai saja Tenten- _chan_. Dia memang seperti itu. Malah aku akan bingung kalau tadi kau berkata dia adalah laki-laki yang ramah dan baik." "aku menyukai gadis yang jujur sepertimu." Natsuko menatap Tenten dengan lembut. " _Saa_ , kalau begitu aku akan pergi membeli bahan makanan. Kau bisa selesaikan masakannya kan?" sambung wanita itu sambil melepas _apron_ yang ia kenakan itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Tenten.

"Eh? _Hai! Obasan_."

.

.

.

" _Okasan_ , apa makan malamnya sudah siap?" Neji tiba-tiba muncul dan hendak mengambil sebuah apel di piring buah yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan Tenten. Namun, sebelum pemuda itu mendapatkan apelnya, Tenten sudah keburu mencegah laki-laki bermata _amnethyst_ itu dengan menarik piring buah tersebut mendekat kearahnya. Neji kalah cepat.

"Jangan ambil ini! Ini untuk _dessert_!" Tenten memperingati Neji dengan sewot sambil mengamankan apel-apel yang berusaha diambil Neji.

Panjang umur juga orang ini, baru habis diomongin tiba-tiba nongol. Pikir gadis berambut _auburn_ itu dengan heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini gadis aneh?"

"Tentu saja memasak. Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Tenten sewot

"Kau bisa memasak? _Uso_! Jangan membuatku tertawa Ten-ten." Jawab Neji meremehkan

Sebuah perempatan siku-siku terbentuk di dahi gadis itu. Hyuuga sialan ini harus diberi pelajaran! Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Oh, kau meragukanku? Bagaimana kalau kupotong semua daging yang ada di tubuhmu dan membuatnya menjadi _yakiniku_ agar kau percaya?" Tenten mengacungkan pisau yang tadinya ia pakai untuk memotong daging beberapa _centi_ di depan hidung sang Hyuuga sambil memasang tatapan tersadis miliknya.

Neji menatap pisau didepannya dengan gentar. Cih, gadis ini menantangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku menantangmu! Buatkan aku _beef bourguignon_." Neji menantang Tenten dengan seringai meremehkannya. Membuat makanan Prancis bukanlah perkara mudah. Butuh ketelatenan, teknik, dan kesabaran tinggi untuk bisa menghasilkan masakan Prancis yang enak. Dan Hyuuga ini tau tentang itu.

"Baik aku anggap itu sebuah tantangan! Bagaimana jika aku yang menang?"

"Aku akan menuruti 1 permintaanmu, tentu saja tanpa menjatuhkan harga diriku." Jawab Neji dengan santai. Ia 100% yakin gadis itu akan kalah.

"Huh. Baiklah! Aku pegang janjimu tuan Hyuuga!"

"Loh, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya kalian berdua akrab sekali." _Kaasan_ Neji tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa beberapa kantong plastik yang berisi macam-macam bahan masakan.

"Mana mungkin _kaasan_!" Bantah Neji diikuti dengan dengusan nafas kasar.

" _Muri desu obasan_." Tenten ikut membantah dengan ekspresi separuh kesal miliknya.

"Aku bercanda, hahaha.." jawab Natsuko lalu tertawa ringan. "Neji, siapkan peralatan makannya di meja makan."

"Baik _kaasan_."

Sepeninggal Neji dari dapur, Tenten segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari resep _beef bourguignon_ yang diminta oleh laki-laki bersurai panjang itu. Jangan remehkan Tenten. Eksperimen masak-memasaknya sudah sampai ke level masakan Prancis. Memasak _beef bourguignon_ tentu saja bukan hal sulit. Tapi masalahnya adalah, ia tak memiliki _red wine_.

Tenten mengobrak-abrik kresek yang dibawa Nastuko obasan dari supermarket, tangannya meraih sebuah botol berlabel khas yang paling ia harapkan beberapa menit yang lalu. _Kami-sama_ pasti sedang berbaik hati padanya.

Sebuah senyum lega dan licik terukir di bibir gadis bercepol dua itu, dengan ini pasti ia akan menang.

" _Obasan_ , boleh aku pakai ini?"

"Boleh saja, kau ingin memasak sesuatu dengan _red wine_?" tanya Nastuko dengan kening berkerut.

Tenten mengangguk bersemangat lalu menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang ia miliki.

"Baiklah, pakai saja sesukamu Tenten- _chan_."

" _Arigato gozaimasu obasan_."

Tangan cekatan gadis bermata _hazel_ itu mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan. Dengan ini semuanya pasti berjalan lancar. Kekehnya.

.

.

.

Tenten menata makanan-makanan yang telah ia buat bersama _kaasan_ nya Neji di meja makan. Di sana, Hizashi _jiichan_ sudah duduk manis sambil membolak-balik sebuah majalah bisnis. Sedangkan Neji sibuk menyeruput teh _earl grey_ nya tanpa repot-repot membantu atau bahkan menatap gadis bercepol dua itu.

Sialan, dia pikir aku pembantu apa? Gumam Tenten dalam hati.

"Tenten- _chan_ tidak usah repot-repot, kau adalah tamu disini. Duduklah." Hizashi _Jiisan_ tiba-tiba bersuara menyuruh gadis itu untuk duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa _jiichan_ , anggap saja ini rasa terimakasihku kepada keluarga ini." Jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum manis pada pria paruh baya itu.

Neji mendecih mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan gadis itu. Sementara Tenten membalas Hyuuga cantik itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Hizashi yang tidak menyadari situasi tegang itu malah mengangguk-angguk paham lalu kembali tenggelam dalam kesibukannya membaca majalah yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Kau tau tidak _anata_? Yang memasak semua masakan ini adalah Tenten loh." Jawab Natsuko obasan sambil membawa sepiring _karaage_ dan menatanya di meja makan.

"Benarkah? Wah, tak kusangka putri dari Fujishima- _san_ seterampil ini." Puji Hizashi sambil menutup majalah bisnisnya untuk bersiap menyantap makan malam.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan." Jawab Natsuko mempersilakan ketiga orang didepannya untuk mulai makan.

" _Matte_ , aku punya masakan spesial untuk kalian." Jawab Tenten secara tiba-tiba lalu melempar seringainya ke arah Neji

Ayah dan ibu Neji menanti gadis itu dengan bingung.

Neji hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia sangat yakin Tenten akan kalah. Mana mungkin gadis seperti dia bisa memasak masakan Prancis? Huh, jangan bercanda! Gumam Neji dalam hati.

Beberapa detik kemuadian, Tenten datang membawa sebuah nampan berukuran sedang berisi 3 porsi _beef bourguignon_ dan juga 3 porsi _apple pie_ mini buatannya dan langsung meberikan makanan buatannya pada mereka bertiga.

Tenten yakin Hyuuga arogan itu akan kalah telak darinya.

Setelah selesai, tenten kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Mereka menatap makanan-makanan yang dihidangkan gadis bercepol dua itu dengan takjub. Siapa sangka kemahiran tenten dalam memasak hampir mendekati kemampuan _chef_ profesional?

Neji hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar tak terlukiskan miliknya.

"Silakan dinikmati _ojichan_ , _obachan_ , dan 'Neji- _san_ '." gadis memberikan penekanan saat menyebutkan nama Neji.

"Apa ini? Kelihatannya enak.." tanya Hizashi lalu mulai melahap sepotong _beef bourguignon_ ke mulutnya.

"Itu adalah _fushion beef bourguignon ojiichan_. Aku membuatkannya khusus untuk kalian bertiga." Jelasnya lalu melirik Neji yang masih sibuk memperhatikan masakan buatan Tenten. "Aku menyebutnya begitu karena aku menambah sedikit cita rasa Jepang dan juga aku membuat _apple pie_ sebagai penutup." Sambung gadis itu

Neji masih sibuk mengamati masakan buatan Tenten sambil menimang-nimang apakah masakannya layak di konsumsi. Tetapi dari segi tampilan, sepertinya meyakinkan.

"Hmm, enak sekali! Bukan begitu Neji?" puji Natsuko lalu meminta persetujuan dari Neji.

Sementara Neji masih sibuk menilai masakan yang dibuat oleh Tenten. Rasa manis dan aroma khas dari _red wine_ yang menjadi _signature_ _inggredint_ dari masakan ini terasa lezat. Belum lagi kelembutan daging dan cita rasa sausnya. Tenten juga menambahkan sedikit bumbu-bumbu masakan Jepang pada masakannya malah membuat _beef bourguignon_ buatannya menjadi khas dan sedikit terasa _hommy_ berkat perpaduan bumbu Prancis dan Jepang yang ia pakai. Kemudian semua cita rasa oriental bercampur rasa masakan barat yang unik itu menghasilkan masakan dengan kesan ringan di lidah namun tetap enak.

Sedangkan _apple pie_ nya juga tak kalah enak. Perpaduan rasa manis dan asamnya pas sekali.

Oke, Neji mengaku kalah kali ini.

" _Hai kaasan_." Jawab Neji lalu melempar ekspresi datar pada gadis itu.

Tenten bersorak dalam hati. Lalu gadis itu melempar tatapan penuh kebanggannya pada Neji.

Sementara Neji di seberangnya sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melempar piring ke wajah gadis bercepol dua itu. Cih, ternyata gadis ini bukan perempuan jadi-jadian. Ia harus berhati-hati.

"Aku sangat terkesan mencoba masakanmu Tenten- _chan_. Kau tau, _beef bourguignon_ adalah masakan favorit Neji. Bahkan aku sebagai ibunya belum tentu bisa membuat masakan sama enaknya seperti ini." Puji _Kaasan_ nya Neji lalu melempar senyum pada gadis itu.

" _Okasaan_..." Neji memprotes ibunya karena barusaja membocorkan info tentangnya secara gamblang.

Natsuko tertawa ringan melihat ekspresi protes putanya. Sementara Hizashi masih sibuk menyantap masakan buatan Tenten sambil mengangguk menyetujui ucapan istrinya.

Oh, kali ini kau luar biasa kalah telak dariku Hyuuga Neji. Lihat saja, akan kuhancurkan arogansimu itu. Pikir Tenten dalam hati.

Mulai sekarang Fujishima Tenten akan menjadikan Hyuuga Neji sebagai rivalnya. Dan di pertarungan pertama mereka ia telah memulainya dengan baik.

Seolah dapat membaca raut wajah Tenten, Neji melempar tatapan 'Siapa takut' miliknya dengan angkuh.

Jadi, mulai hari itu mereka berdua adalah rival.

.

.

.

[TBC]

.

.

.

Update kilattttttt *teriak pake TOA*

Disini aku nambahin beberapa side chara biar ceritanya jadi rame dan gak ngebosenin (niatnya sih gitu tapi gatau deh sama hasilnya), peace..

Yakk seperti biasa yaa, mind to RnR + Follow + Fav? ^.^

.

.

Balasan Review

 **Inotsatenneji** : udah di post chap2nya, makasi udah leave review!

 **Wanda Grenada** : wahh makasi banget udah RnR fic abal ini hihi. Sengaja aku buat ooc Wanda-san, soalnya kalo sesuai karakter aslinya takutnya kurang fleksibel alur ceritanya hehehe *digampar*

 **Shinji R** : sudah update yaa. Dan sudah pake paket kilat hehe..

Big Thanks to **Kurasame Ken** for Fav+Follownya^.^


	3. Caught Up?

PART 3

.

.

.

Sesuai perjanjian, karena Tenten berhasil mengalahkan Neji dalam taruhan _Beef Bourguignonnya_ , maka gadis itu berhak meminta hadiahnya, dan ia ingin sesuatu dari kamarnya Neji.

Neji bersedekap dalam diam sambil melempar tatapan sebal pada seorang gadis bercepol dua yang sedang sibuk berkeliling memilih-milih barang mengitari kamarnya. Cih, harusnya ia tidak salah memilih taruhan, sekarang pemuda itu harus merelakan salah satu barang miliknya diambil oleh panda jadi-jadian ini.

"Wah, _snowglobe_ yang bagus... boleh aku minta?" tanya gadis bercepol dua itu namun tetap membelakangi Neji

"Tidak!"

"Hei, ini sudah keenam kalinya kau menolak benda yang ingin ku ambil." Kali ini tenten berbalik menatap iris _amnethyst_ milik pemuda itu dengan sengit. Neji tetap memalingkan tatapannya dengan angkuh.

"Pilih yang lain."

"Dasar Hyuuga banci."

Perempatan siku-siku terbentuk di dahi kiri Neji, ia bersumpah, kalau saja orang yang meledeknya tadi adalah seorang laki-laki pasti ia akan langsung menghadiahinya sebuah tinju spesial. Gadis ini ternyata bisa sangat mengganggu.

Tenten menelusuri setiap sudut kamar Neji, sesekali tangannya mengambil beberapa barang milik Neji dan jika dirasa barang yang ia ambil bukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan, ia akan meletakkan barang tersebut kembali ke tempatnya semula. Mata _hazel_ nya menangkap sebuah kalung berbentuk kristal berwarna _lavender_ yang tergeletak polos di atas meja belajar Neji. Warnanya persis seperti kedua mata _amnetyst_ milik pemuda itu.

"Aku ambil yang ini! Dan tidak ada penolakan lagi!" gertak gadis itu sambil mengacungkan kalung milik Neji persis di depan wajah pemuda itu.

Neji tertegun sesaat, kalung itu harusnya sudah tidak ada dikamarnya, kalau saja waktu itu semua peristiwa mengesalkan itu tidak terjadi, mugkin ia tidak perlu bingung harus diapakan kalung itu. Toh juga semua sudah terjadi, tidak ada alasan khusus untuk menjaga kalung itu lagi.

"Ambil saja. Lagipula aku tidak perlu kalung itu." Jawab pemuda itu dengan wajah datarnya

"Baiklah, senang berbisnis dengan anda Tuan Hyuuga." Jawab Tenten sambil mengalungkan kalung kristal itu ke leher mulusnya. "Aku menanti tantangan selanjutnya." Lanjut gadis itu lalu melempar senyum mengintimidasinya pada Neji dan berlalu meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih tetap membuang muka dengan angkuh.

"Cih, aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Neji berbalik menatap Tenten yang bersiap menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aku menantikannya."

Dan pintu kamar Hyuuga itu pun tertutup rapat meninggalkan Neji yang masih mematung menatap pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Entah kenapa. Seperti ada sebuah perasaan lega menyelusup ke relung hatinya. Seperti ia berhasil melepas salah satu beban hidupnya. Yah, setidaknya ia tak perlu membeli kotak penyimpanan baru untuk kalung kristal itu.

.

.

.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu atousan, okasan_ ," Neji mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kanan kursi utama yang diduduki oleh Hizashi—ayahnya. Sementara di seberangnya, _kaasan_ nya sedang sibuk mengoleskan selai _peanut butter_ di rotinya.

Sebuah pemandangan umum di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga Hizashi pada pagi hari.

"Hn, _Ohayou_ Neji." Jawab Hizashi tanpa memalingkan tatapannya dari koran yang sedang ia baca

" _Ohayou dear_ , eh, kemana Tenten? Dia belum turun."

"Mungkin belum _okaasan_." Jawab pemuda itu tak peduli sambil meraih selai _blueberry_ favoritnya _._

Derap langkah tergesa-gesa milik Tenten terdengar jelas. Gadis itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kursi Neji. Hari ini ia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Neji, hanya saja ia mengenakan seragam Khusus perempuan milik Konoha Academy. Rambutnya masih tetap dicepol dua.

" _Ohayou ojiisan, obaasan_ , dan ugh, Neji." Ucap Tenten bersemangat, namun saat mengucapkan nama Neji ia terdengar agak sedikit malas.

" _Ohayou_ Tenten- _chan_ " Jawab Hizashi tetap enggan memalingkan tatapannya dari koran yang sedang ia baca.

" _Ohayou_ Tenten- _chan_ , bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?" tanya Natsuko pada Tenten yang sedang sibuk mengecek isi tasnya. Maklum, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di Jepang, tentu saja ia harus membuat kesan yang baik pada semua orang di sekolah barunya.

"Nyenyak sekali obasaan." Gadis itu melempar sebuah senyum lebar khasnya pada Natsuko lalu menutup resleting tasnya.

" _Yokatta_ , aku senang kau betah tinggal disini Tenten- _chan_. Ini, ambilah." Jawab Natsuko lega, lalu ia menyerahan sepiring roti beroleskan selai _peanut butter_ pada gadis percepol dua itu.

"Wah, _arigato gozaimasu obaasan_ , kau masih ingat selai favoritku!" Tenten menerima pemberian Natsuko dengan senang hati.

"Tentu saja, aku membeli selai ini khusus untukmu. Ah, seandainya saja Tenten adalah anak perempuanku."

"Ah, _obaasan_ terlalu berlebihan."

"Hari ini sebaiknya kalian berangkat berdua saja bagaimana? Toh kalian satu sekolah."

"Eh, aku ada piket pagi di ruang klub _otousan_ ," jawab Neji agak kaget. "Kalau begitu ku duluan, _itterasai_." Neji sedikit berbohong saat mengatakannya, daripada berangkat semobil dengan Tenten lebih baik ia berangkat sendiri. Pemuda bersurai panjang itu segera meyabet kunci mobilnya lalu bergegas pergi sebelum ia dipaksa mengantar Tenten lagi.

"Eh? Yasudah, kalau begitu Tenten akan diantar Tanaka mulai hari ini."

"Hai _Ojiisan_."

.

.

.

" _Ohayou minasan_ , namaku Fujishima Tenten, _dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu_." Tenten ber- _ojigi_ memberi salam pada teman-teman barunya. Untung saja ia tak sekelas dengan si banci Hyuuga Neji. Jika sampai itu terjadi, sebaiknya bumi langsung menelannya detik itu juga.

"Baiklah, Tenten, tempat dudukmu di belakang Hyuuga- _san_ " jawab sensei bermasker itu sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku dibelakang seorang gadis bersurai indigo

Pelajaran hari itu sebenarnya sangat membosankan bagi Tenten, tapi karena kebanyak guru-guru yang mengajar di sekolah ini memeiliki metode mengajar yang sangat baik jadi lumayan lah.

...

"Tenten- _san_ , ayo kita harus bersiap untuk pelajaran olahraga." Hinata menepuk pundak Tenten pelan.

Ngomong-ngomong, gadis bersurai indigo ini adalah teman pertama Tenten di kelasnya, walaupun awalnya ia sangat pemalu, tetapi lama-kelamaan mereka cepat akrab karena mereka memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu memasak.

"Ayo Hinata.."

...

Tenten tidak tau ini sebuah kesialan atau bukan, tapi ternyata kelasnya, 1-2 memiliki jadwal olahraga yang sama dengan kelas 1-1 yang tak lain adalah kelas Neji. Kali ini ia berharap bumi benar-benar menelannya.

"Baiklah, aku perlu dua sukarelawan untuk mempraktekkan cara melempar bola basket yang benar, dari kelas 1-1?"

Neji berdiri menawarkan diri. Sekilas pemuda itu melirik ke arah Tenten dengan tatapan menantang, "aku-akan-menunjukkan-kehebatanku" tentusaja tetap dengan angkuh.

" _Sensei_! Aku juga mengajukan diri!" Tenten berdiri mengajukan dirinya dengan penuh percaya diri. Sebenarnya walaupun bukan seorang atlet, ia tak terlalu buruk dalam olahraga. Kali ini gadis itu bertekad akan mengalahkan Neji untuk kedua kalinya, memangnya apa sih yang Hyuuga banci itu bisa lakukan? Batin gadis itu.

"Oh, Fujishima- _san_? Walaupun kau adalah murid baru, aku sangat mengapresiasi semangatmu!" puji _sensei_ berambut mangkok itu dengan berapi-api sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke udara.

Semua orang di lapangan itu bertepuk tangan terutama para anak perempuan, mungkin tumben sekali ada anak perempuan 'gila' yang berani menantang seorang Hyuuga Neji secara terang-terangan. Lah, memangnya Neji se-menyeramkan itu sampai tak ada satupun orang yang berani menantangnya? Batin gadis bercepol dua itu dengan heran.

"Psst.. panda, ayo kita taruhan! Hadiahnya siapapun yang menang boleh meminta satu hal dari pihak yang kalah." Tawar Neji berbisik saat mereka berdiri berdampingan.

" _As Your wish_." Jawab Tenten dengan yakin.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, Neji tersenyum samar. Sepertinya pemuda itu telah memastikan kemenangannya.

"Yosh! Pertama Neji, kau tau mekanismenya kan? Kau hanya perlu mempar bola basket sebanyak-banyaknya dalam satu menit. Setiap bola yang masuk ke _ring_ akan dihitung satu poin." Lanjut Guy _sensei_ lalu menyiapkan kertas penilaiannya.

"Hn, aku mengerti."

Neji melempar bola-bola basket itu dengan mudah. Menurut perhitungannya, pemuda itu telah mengumpulkan 24 lemparan. _Oh my god_ , dia benar-benar monster, pikir Tenten.

Priiit... Guy sensei meniup peluitnya tanda waktu telah habis.

"Oke,bagus sekali Neji! kau telah mengumpulkan 27 poin." Puji Guy _sensei_ pada Neji sambil menuliskan sesuatu di kertas penilaiannya.

 _Shit_! Bahkan ia memasukkan lebih banyak bola, batin gadis itu dengan frustasi. Oke, Tenten sepertinya benar-benar harus mengamankan harga dirinya di depan Banci satu itu.

"Kalahkan itu pecundang.." Neji berbisik di telinga tenten lengkap dengan seringai liciknya

"Cih.."

Tenten bersiap di posisinya, ia tak peduli lagi. Pokoknya kali ini gadis itu harus menang.

...

Priiiit...

"Hmm, untuk ukuran anak perempuan kemampuanmu termasuk sangat bagus Fujishima- _san_. Kau berhasil memasukkan bola sebanyak 20 kali." Puji Guy sensei sambil menuliskan sesuatu di kertas penilaiannya. "Baiklah, untuk pelajaran selanjutnya kita akan belajar bermain basket. Pelajaran olahraga kita cukupkan sampai disini."

Neji melempar senyum meremehkan pada Tenten. Sementara gadis itu sedang memikirkan rencana pembalasan dendam yang pas untuk menjatuhkan Neji.

Semua anak yang ada di _gymnasium_ itu berdiri hendak mengganti baju olahraga mereka, begitu juga dengan pemuda bersurai panjang itu.

Tenten secara refleks melempar bola basket yang ia pegang ke arah Neji dan bola itu mendarat di punggung pemuda itu. Sadar dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat, Tenten segera mengambil langkah seribu dan tak menghiraukan Neji yang sibuk melontarkan segala macam sumpah serapahnya pada Tenten.

.

.

.

Sore itu kediaman keluarga Hyuuga sedang dalam keadaan sepi. Tenten sedang duduk sendirian di ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi. Untung saja ia sampai di rumah lebih dulu daripada Neji, sial, apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti saat bertemu dengan Neji? Pasti pemuda itu akan meremasnya menjadi partikel-partikel mikroskopis karena melempari punggung Neji dengan bola basket tadi siang.

"Aku pulang.."

Nah, baru saja dipikirkan, orangnya sudah tiba dirumah...

Bugh..

"Ittai.." pekik Tenten yang kepalanya barusaja dihujani oleh tas sekolah milik Neji.

"Kau! Dasar panda menyebalkan! Ku harus bertanggung jawab!" Neji menunjuk Tenten dengan kesal. Yang ditunjuk hanya sibuk mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi menjadi korban dari tas milik Neji.

"Memangnya apa yang harus dipertanggung jawabkan hah?" protes gadis bercepol dua itu dengan sengit

Neji membuka jas sekolahnya kemudian ia membuka kancing seragamnya satu persatu dengan santai. Tenten refleks menutup kedua matanya. Bukan hanya banci, ternyata Neji adalah seorang _pervert_! Setidaknya itu yang dipirkan gadis bercepol dua itu.

" _BAKA_! APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN? CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU!" teriak gadis itu sambil menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya.

Neji cuek saja diteriaki begitu, setelah menanggalkan kemejanya ia menarik kasar kedua tangan Tenten dan menunjuk bagian punggungnya yang terdapat lebam kebiruan akibat ulah Tenten tadi siang.

"Lihat! Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Jawab pemuda itu dingin

Gadis itu bengong menatap lebam kebiruan yang cukup besar di punggung Neji, ada sebuah rasa penyesalan yang melandanya, harusnya ia tidak melempari pemuda itu dengan bola basket tadi siang, sesalnya.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengabilkan peralatan P3k." suruhnya pada Neji lalu beranjak mencari beberapa alat pertolongan pertama.

Ting..tong..

"Eh? Ada tamu? Tenten berjalan menuju pintu depan hendak membukakan pintu.

Ternyata yang datang berkunjung adalah Hinata. Gadis bersurai indigo itu kaget setengah mati, harusnya yang membukakannya pintu adalah Neji, tapi kenapa bisa ada Tenten di rumah _niichan_ nya?

"Eh, ..." gadis bercepol dua itu _speachless_ saat mendapati siapa tamu yang berkunjung

Habislah.. Tenten berusaha menjaga agar semua orang di sekolah tidak mengetahui bahwa ia tinggal serumah dengan Neji, tapi tak disangka Hinata datang pada saat yang tidak tepat. Sementara Hinata sudah memikirkan banyak kemungkinan aneh.

"Siapa yang datang Tenten?" suara berat Neji terdengar dibelakang punggung gadis bermata _hazel_ itu. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri di belakang Tenten masih dalam keadaan _topless_ , ia ingin melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hinata?" Neji kaget setengah mati saat melihat siapa yang datang.

Kali ini Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Didepannya, Tenten berdiri diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah pucat dan _niichan_ nya berdiri bertelanjang dada di belakang Tenten dengan ekspresi kaget luar biasa. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan berduaan disini? Tanpa sadar pandagan Hinata mendadak buram dan gadis itupun pingsan dengan tidak elit didepan pintu rumah Neji.

Gdebug..

"HINATA!" Tenten dan neji berteriak panik saat mendapati gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu tiba-tiba pingsan didepan mereka.

.

.

.

Maaf ya minasan, baru sempat update chp 3nya. Author soalnya jujur aja nulis itu pake mood, jadi kalo gak mood ya gabakal bisa nulis wkwkwkw.

Thanks to : **_Tenji, shinji r, inotsatenneji, sherry ai, silverberg nom dan tamako mirai_**

Big thanks juga untuk yang mau leave review+fav+follow di cerita nista ini XD

Salam hangat,

Sherleenten alias Hunyeobo


	4. Little Neji

Part 4

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Di sebelahnya, Tenten duduk dengan cemas. Ia tidak tau kalau Hinata sangat mudah pingsan. Sementara Neji hanya sibuk bersedekap sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok kamar Tenten. Untung saja letak kamar utama dan kamar lain di rumah ini agak berjauhan, bahkan blok tempat kamar-kamar tamu—termasuk kamar yang dihuni Tenten dan Neji, memiliki lorong masuk, pintu masuk dan ruang tamu sendiri. Jadi jika ingin berkunjung ke kamar Neji, biasanya teman-teman Neji pasti melewati pintu samping bukan dari pintu depan yang berdekatan dengan lokasi kamar utama.

Lagipula _kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ Neji sedang tidak di rumah hari ini, mereka sedang dinas ke salah satu anak perusahaan Hyuuga Corp di Osaka selama 5 hari terhitung sejak 3 hari yang lalu, jadi, rumah ini hanya dihuni oleh Neji, Tenten, dan beberapa pelayan keluarga saja.

" _Are_? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hinata... bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik Tenten- _chan_ , tapi, bagaimana kau bisa ada di rumah Neji- _nii_?" tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati, ia takut salah bicara.

Neji dan Tenten saling melempar tatapan bingung. Bagaimana mereka akan menjelaskannya?

"Begini Hinata-chan aku tinggal di rumah Neji karena—"

Hinata mendengarkan Tenten yang sibuk menjelaskan alasannya tinggal di rumah Neji secara kronologis mulai dari saat ia menerima telepon ayahnya hingga ia mulai bersekolah di Konoha Academy hari ini.

"Jadi begitu, aku kira kalian sedang berbuat itu—"

"MANA MUNGKIN!" teriak Neji dan Tenten bersamaan yang tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lagipula aku tak tertarik dengan gadis tanpa lekuk dan berdada rata seperti dia." Ucap Neji dengan asal sambil membuang wajahnya dengan angkuh

"Cih, _Kono Yarou_!"

Tepat setelah Tenten mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya, sebuah bantal bergambar _teddy bear_ berwarna _beige_ melayang ke arah pemuda bersurai panjang itu, namun Neji dapat mengelak dengan cepat dan berlari melesat ke luar kamar Tenten dengan cepat sebelum batal itu sempat mengenainya. Tadi pagi ia barusaja menjadi korban bola basket yang dilempar oleh gadis bercepol dua itu, dan sekarang ia hampir terkena lemparan bantal, untung ia berhasil meloloskan diri. Mungkin kalau ia terlalu berlama-lama di ruangan itu bisa saja yang selanjutnya dilempar Tenten adalah meja belajar atau lemarinya.

Neji bergidik ngeri lalu menutup pintu kamarnya, Ia harus menjaga jarak aman dari Tenten.

...

"Cih, dasar Hyuuga banci! Aku akan membalasmu nanti!" Gadis bercepol dua itu meninju batal gulingnya dengan beringas untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Sementara, Hinata hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku temannya itu.

"Kalian memang selalu seperti ini ya?"

"Dia yang memulainya duluan!"

"Ahahaha... baiklah.." jawab Hinata dengan agak canggung. "Tapi Tenten _-chan_ , kau hebat sekali. Ini pertamakalinya Neji- _nii_ benar-benar tertarik meladeni orang lain selain keluarga dekat dan sahabatnya." Lanjut gadis bersurai biru itu sambil memuji Tenten.

"Terserahlah, bukan urusanku dia mau meladeni siapa saja. Yang penting aku bisa menjatuhkan wajah angkuhnya itu!" jawab gadis bercepol dua itu sambil terus meninju bantal gulingnya seolah ia melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya pada Neji.

"Eh, tapi Hinata. Kau datang kesini ada perlu apa?" kali ini Tenten menyudahi acara pukul bantalnya dan duduk di sebelah Hinata yang sedang duduk menyenderkan punggung di kepala kasur Tenten.

" _Aano_.. sebenarnya aku mau memberi beberapa oleh-oleh dari _otousan_ untuk hizashi- _jiisan_ dan Natsuko- _obasan_. Tapi sepertinya Neji- _nii_ sudah mengambilnya tadi."

"Oh, baiklah.. Tentang ini jangan beritahu siapapun ya kalau aku tinggal serumah dengan Neji, bisa kacau jika ini sampai tersebar luas."

"Tentu saja Tenten- _chan_."

"Hei aku punya banyak kaset film baru. Mau menonton sambil menghabiskan waktu?"

"Boleh saja."

.

.

.

"Mana Hinata?" Neji melongokkan kepalanya di daun pintu kamar Tenten dengan hati-hati, ia takut akan terkena lemparan brutal gadis itu lagi.

"Sudah pulang dari 15 menit yang lalu."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu sekarang lakukan sesuatu dengan punggungku, Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Jawab pemuda itu lalu menerobos masuk ke kamar Tenten dan duduk bersila di atas ranjang tidurnya.

"Cih! _hai.. hai.._ tunggu sebentar.." lalu gadis itu berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan mencari kotak P3K yang tadinya ia tinggal di ruang tamu dan bergegas naik ke kamarnya sebelum Neji 'mungkin saja' mengobrak-abrik barang-barang pribadinya.

Untung saja tuduhan Tenten pada Neji tidak terbukti, karena si rambut panjang itu sedang berbaring di kasurnya dengan santai.

"Tidur tengkurap dan buka bajumu!" suruh gadis itu tanpa ampun. Kesal? Sudah pasti! Ternyata laki-laki se-angkuh Neji punya sisi manja dan egois sampai-sampai memaksanya berkali-kali. Memang, harusnya dia yang bertanggung jawab, tapi tolong yaa, Neji sudah kelas satu _Senior Highschool_ , masa tidak bisa mengobati luka sendiri?

"Hooh sekarang kau yang menyuruhku _topless_.." mata pemuda itu menyipit dan bibirnya menampakkan sebuah seringai seolah-olah menggoda Tenten.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuh krempengmu itu Hyuuga! Cepatlah, besok aku ada ulangan biologi!" Bentak gadis itu dengan gemas.

Tidak tertarik? Haah, tentu saja gadis itu berbohong! Lihat saja bentuk tubuh Neji, kedua lengannya tegap dan sedikit kekar, sementara otot perutnya terbentuk dengan baik, dan jangan lupakan dada bidangnya yang berotot tapi tidak berlebihan. Hampir saja Tenten meneguk ludah melihat tubuh _topless_ Neji.

Setidaknya ia harus tetap memasang ekspresi sewot sampai laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Bahkan punggungnya pun terlihat kokoh dan begitu _touchable_. Kali ini Tenten benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak mengagumi bentuk tubuh Neji.

"Sudah cukup mengagumi tubuhku nona Fujishima? Bisa dipercepat sedikit mengobatinya? Aku ingin segera tidur." Celetuk Neji dalam posisi tidur tengkurap tanpa berbalik menatap Tenten

Ups, Tenten akhirnya tertangkap basah!

Gadis itu lalu mengoleskan salep sambil bersungut-sungut. Sementara Neji memasang ekspresi kemenangannya karena berhasil menggoda Tenten.

"Hei, mau taruhan?"

"Taruhan apa?"

"Nilai biologi, kalau aku menang, aku ingin kau masuk menjadi fungsionaris dewan siswa di sekolah."

"Cih, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mengabdi untuk suatu hal yang tidak penting sepertimu."

"Salah satu rekanku mengundurkan diri karena pindah sekolah, dan aku perlu pengganti secepatnya." kali ini laki-laki itu berbalik dan menatap kedua manik _hazel_ Tenten dengan serius.

Tenten jadi salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu, apalagi dengan posisi mereka yang sedekat ini. Tanpa sadar mucul semburat _pink_ tipis di pipi gadis itu.

"Baiklah, tapi jika aku menang kau harus membelikan lima jilid komik _one piece_ terbaru untukku."

"Setuju."

Kemudian mereka berdua berjabat tangan sebagai tanda persetujuan.

.

.

.

Brakk..

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" teriak seorang anak laki-laki bersurai panjang yang sebelumnya mendobrak pintu kamar yang ditempati Tenten.

Tenten mengucek kedua matanya dengan malas. Siapa sih yang berani-beraninya mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan brutal di Sabtu pagi yang harusnya sunyi dan tentram ini.

"EEH? NEJI MENGECIL?" Tenten berteriak dengan heboh begitu melihat siapa orang sinting yang tadi mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

Wajar saja Tenten berpikiran seperti itu, persis didepannya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Neji. Anak itu memakai _T-shirt_ garis-garis dan celana selutut lengkap dengan ransel hitam berukuran sedang. Perawakannya benar-benar mirip dengan Neji, hanya saja fisik anak laki-laki itu jauh lebih kecil dari Neji, setara perawakan anak kelas 6 sekolah dasar.

"Apa maksudmu aku mengecil hah?" tanya Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamar Tenten. "Loh, Jun? Kapan kau pulang? Lagipula kamarmu kan di sebelah sana." kali ini pemuda itu bertanya pada anak laki-laki yang ia panggil Jun sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar di pojok lorong.

"Loh? Neji ada dua? Apa ini adalah mimpi?" Tanya tenten yang masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang ia hadapi sambil mencubit salah satu pipiya untuk memastikan apakah ia masih bermimpi atau tidak. "Sssh, _ittai_..." dan ternyata gadis itu memang sedang tidak bermimpi.

" _Oniichan_!" Jun langsung memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. Barusaja _niichan_.." sambung anak laki-laki dengan sangat gembira.

" _Niichan_?" kali ini Tenten benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang ia hadapi.

"Ck! _Aho_! Dia adalah Hyuuga Jun, adikku." Jelas pemuda bermata _amnethyst_ itu sambil menunjuk Jun yang berdiri di depannya.

" _Oniichan_ , siapa gadis yang kelihatan bodoh itu?" tanya Jun sambil menunjuk Tenten yang masih belum mengerti apa hubungan Neji dan anak laki-laki yang sangat tidak sopan itu.

"Dia adalah Tenten, anak dari paman Fujishima. Saa, lebih baik kau turun sekarang, temui _okasan_ dan _otousan_ di ruang makan."

" _Hai, oniichan_!" jawab Jun lalu bergegas turun menemui kedua orangtuanya. Meninggalkan Tenten yang masih melongo dan mencoba mencerna apa yang barusaja terjadi di depan pintu kamarnya. Maklum, ini masih terlalu pagi bagi otaknya untuk berpikir keras.

" _Chotto matte_ , Tadi dia bilang aku apa? Cih, adik dan kakak sama saja!" gerutu gadis bercepol dua itu dengan kesal begitu sadar dengan situasi yang ia hadapi.

"Hei, kau juga. Ini sudah jam 7 pagi, ayo turun. Dasar pemalas! Dan lakukan sesuatu pada rambut singamu itu benar-benar mengesalkan!" perintah Neji dengan angkuh sambil menunjuk rambut Tenten lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Kenapa dengan kedua anak itu? Padahal orang tua mereka memiliki sifat yang ramah dan baik." Gumam gadis itu dengan bingung dan kesal setengah mati. Tenten segera mengikat rambut _brunette_ nya ala _ponytail_ lalu bergegas turun menuju ruang makan menyusul Jun dan Neji untuk sarapan.

...

Tenten duduk di sebelah Neji, didepannya Jun sedang sibuk bermanja-manja dengan bibi Natsuko. Sementara Hizashi _jiisan_ masih belum turun untuk sarapan.

"Ah, Tenten chan. Aku lupa memberitahumu, ini Jun, adiknya Neji. Ia baru pulang dari school camp pagi ini." "Jun, ayo beri salam pada Tenten _oneesan"_

"Halo Tenten _neesan_! Maaf sudah memanggilmu bodoh tapi kau memang benar-benar terlihat bodoh tadi." jawab Jun lalu tersenyum lebar yang menampilkan semua giginya.

Tenten yang awalnya senang-senang saja menjadi ingin menggulung dan melempar bocah sekolah dasar itu ke Amerika berkat memendengar perkataan Jun yang terlalu kelewat jujur.

Jun dan Neji memang sama saja, percuma berharap jika salah satu dari mereka memiliki kepribadian yang manis.

 _Remember_ Ten? mereka berdua kakak adik jadi kelakuannya sama." Tenten terus menggumamkan kalimat itu di otaknya. Dan sepertinya dia juga harus menyiapkan mental dan kesabaran lebih untuk menghadapi kedua Hyuuga itu.

Neji tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan adiknya, Namun tawanya langsung hilang saat Tenten memasukkan sebuah _mochii_ ke mulutnya. Pemuda itu lalu melempar tatapan sadis yang seolah berkata "Aku akan membalasmu untuk ini." sambil mengunyah _mochii_ yang nyasar ke mulutnya, sementara Tenten membalas tatapan pemuda itu dengan sebuah cengiran lebar sambil membentuk V sign pada jari-jari di tangan kanannya. Dasar rival abadi...

Untung saja bibi Natsuko langsung menasehati bocah itu, setidaknya masih ada orang yang membela Tenten di rumah ini.

.

.

.

Sore itu Tenten sedang sibuk menyiram tanaman di sekitar pekarangan rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Tadi sehabis sarapan, Natsuko _obasan_ meminta tolong kepada Tenten untuk menggantikannya merawat pekarangan di rumah itu, tentusaja Tenten tidak keberatan apalagi bibi Natsuko sudah sangat baik padanya selama tinggal di rumah ini. Biasanya memang bibi sendiri yang mengurusi taman ini namun, pengecualian untuk hari ini karena di butik langganyannya sedang ada _Saturday Sale_ jadi bisa ditebak, bibi Natsuko meminta tolong kepada Tenten plus mengiming-imingi gadis itu dengan salah satu T-shirt _Moschino_. Yah, selain membalas budi, lagipula gadis manapun takkan sanggup menolak pakaian rancangan desainer dunia yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma walaupun ia adalah seorang gadis tomboy sekalipun. Neji sedang sibuk mengurusi 'tugas Dewan Siswanya' di teras depan, apalagi ia menjabat sebagai ketua fungsionaris bidang humas dan komunikasi. Tenten tidak akan pernah mengerti apa menariknya menjadi seorang Dewan Siswa. Sedangkan Jun tengah mengikuti kegiatan klub di sekolahnya.

Saking asiknya menyiran, Tenten sampai tak sadar jika ada seorang gadis kecil tengah memasuki pekarangan rumah dan sedang celingak-celinguk mengintip ke dalam rumah melalui kaca besar yang terpasang di dinding rumah itu. Gadis bercepol dua itu lalu mematikan air dan berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu.

"Hei, ada yang bisa kubantu gadis kecil? Kau sedang mencari seseorang?"

"Eh? _Neesan_ siapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan bingung

"Aku sedang menumpang di rumah ini untuk sementara waktu."

"Aah, kalau begitu Jun ada tidak _neesan_?"

"Jun sedang ikut kegiatan klub di sekolah, Oh iya sebelumnya siapa namamu? Nanti akan aku sampaikan pada Jun kalau tadi ada temannya yang datang mencarinya."

"Namaku Hyuuga Yuko, _neesan_ siapa? tanya Yuko sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Tenten.

"Perkenalkan, aku Fujishima Tenten." jawab Tenten sambil membalas uluran tangan Yuko

" _Dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu oneesan_. Tolong bilang pada Jun, kalau aku tadi datang mencarinya"

" _Doumo_ , baiklah, aku akan menyampaikan nanti, tenang saja!" Tenten mengacungkan jempolnya pada gadis kecil itu yang kemudian dibalas dengan sebuah cengiran lebar oleh Yuko

"Tapi _oneesan_ , sebenarnya besok sore aku akan pindah ke tempat yang jauh dan... aku sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Jun hari ini." Yuko bercerita dengan malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Tenten berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis itu, kemudian ia mengelus pelan rambut hitam milik Yuko.

"Kau menyayanginya kan? Makanya hari ini kau ingin bertemu dengan Jun?"

Yuko mengangguk dengan malu-malu lengkap pipi meronanya.

Tiba-tiba telintas sebuah ide menyenangkan di benak gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Yuko- _chan_ , aku akan membantumu untuk bertemu dan bermain dengan Jun seharian, dan kita akan berangkat besok jam 9 pagi _ne_? Aku akan menjemputmu besok." "Tenang saja, percayakan semuanya pada neesan." jelasnya sambil tetap mengelus rambut Yuko dengan lembut.

"Baiklah _neesan_! kalau begitu aku pulang dulu! _Jaa ne_!" jawab Yuko dengan senang lalu melambai pada Tenten dan berlari pulang ke rumahnya.

" _Jaa_.."

Kebetulan saat gadis itu berbalik, Neji sedang menyipitkan matanya dan menatap penuh curiga pada gadis bercepol dua itu.

Yang jelas ia tau satu hal, gadis itu telah mendapatkan partner untuk menjalankan rencananya besok.

.

.

.

Neji memarkir _Bentley Bentayga_ nya didepan sebuah rumah bercat putih sederhana. Disekelilingnya terdapat taman _mini_ yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga.

Jadi kemarin Tenten memaksanya untuk membantu gadis itu mengajak Jun berjalan-jalan, ia hanya perlu diam dan mengantar saja, sebagai gantinya, gadis itu dengan sukarela akan ikut serta dalam Dewan Siswa. Setidaknya pemuda bermata _amnethyst_ itu tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras kali ini, jadi Neji menerimanya. Segala persiapan telah dirancang oleh gadis itu termasuk destinasi dan beberapa skenario kecil, lagipula Neji tidak peduli dengan rencananya, yang penting ia telah mendapatkan anggota pengganti di divisinya.

Tenten keluar dari kursi penumpang di sebelah Neji lalu memencet bel rumah itu. Tak lama kemudian keluar seorang gadis kecil yang menggunakan _dress_ selutut dengan aksen renda-renda pink berwarna dasar biru _pastel_ , ia mengenakan sepasang _flatshoes_ putih bertabur mutiara imitasi di beberapa titik. Kemudian, gadis kecil itu juga menggendong sebuah ransel putih _mini_ dan terakhir, rambut ikalnya hanya dibiarkan tergerai polos.

Setelah berbincang dan meminta izin dengan _kaasan_ nya Yuko, Tenten kemudian menggadeng tangan gadis kecil itu menuju mobil _Bentley_ milik Neji.

Yuko mengamati Tenten yang pagi itu mengenakan _skinny jeans_ berwarna coklat muda dengan _kaus_ biru _donker_ sepinggang bertuliskan _Art of Flair_. Di kakinya melekat sepasang _coverse_ putih dan Tenten mengenakan tas selempang berwarna putih. Oh, Yuko juga mendapati rambut _auburn_ gadis itu kali ini tidak dicepol, melainkan hanya diikat _ponytail_ sederhana.

"Tenten _neesan_ , sepertinya kau bisa menjadi model kalau kau mau." ucap Yuko dengan polos

"Jangan bergurau Yuko- _chan_! Tentusaja mereka butuh gadis yang lebih cantik dariku." jawab Tenten lalu terkekeh pelan. "Nah, ayo masuk tuan putri.." Tenten membuka kursi penumpang bagian belakang lalu mempersilakan gadis kecil itu masuk ke _Bentley Bentayga_ Neji.

Yuko mendapati Jun dengan rambut panjang yang diikat di ujungnya, mengenakan _T-shirt_ polo berwarna Hitam polos dengan celana _baggy_ bercorak simpel berwarna coklat tua dan sepasang knip hitam, sedang duduk santai di seberangnya sambil bermain _PSP._ Tanpa sadar pipi gadis kecil itu merona, ia senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Jun, bahkan hari ini mereka akan bermain seharian.

"Hei, Yuko, lama tidak bertemu!" ucap Jun dengan antusias tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _PSP_ yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Hei..." "Apa yang sedang kau mainkan?" Tanya Yuko itu lalu menonton Jun yang sibuk bermain dengan _PSP_ nya

Tenten memandang mereka berdua sambil tersenyum melalui cermin kecil yang menggantung di mobil itu.

"Neji, ayo pergi!"

"Hn.."

Lalu mobil itupun melaju menuju sebuah tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh Neji dan Tenten.

.

.

.

"Woah! Tenten neesan, ini kan _Disney Land_!" Jun bersorak dengan gembira begitu menyadari mobil mereka melewati pintu masuk ke _Disney Land._

"YEAY!" Jun dan Yuko bersorak bersamaan sambil meloncat-loncat kecil di kursi penumpang belakang.

"Sabar... sebentar lagi kita sampai." jawab Tenten lalu terkekeh melihat reaksi dua anak itu.

Neji hanya tersenyum samar dibalik kemudinya, baru pertamakali ia melihat Jun seantusias ini. Biasanya Jun termasuk jenis anak yang hanya main dirumah dan malas bermain diluar, sama seperti dirinya sewaktu masih kecil.

Begitu mobil itu terparkir, Jun langsung keluar dan berlari kecil, kemudian diikuti dengan Yuko dan Tenten yang bergandengan tangan. Setelah Neji mengunci mobil, ia kemudian menyusul ketiga orang itu dengan santai. Pagi itu ia mengenakan kaus hitam tanpa motif bertulis _HBA_ berwarna merah di bagian dada serta _jeans_ longgar berwarna hitam dan sepasang sepatu _adidas superstar_ berwarna hitam bergaris putih. Rambut panjangnya tetap ditata seperti biasa, dikuncir pada ujungnya.

Setelah memegang _one day passport_ masing-masing mereka memasuki berbagai wahana yang ada disana, terkadang Neji dan Tenten hanya menunggu duluar wahana saat Jun dan Yuko sedang bermain di wahana khusus anak-anak.

Neji sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman dekat wahana _Dumbo The flying Elephant_ sambil menunggu Jun dan Yuko. Sementara Tenten menunggu mereka lebih dekat, gadis itu berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan ke arah kedua bocah itu saat gajah yang mereka naiki melintas didepannya.

Sebenarnya mereka berempat lebih tampak sebagai dua pasangan muda yang mengajak anak atau keponakan mereka berlibur ketimbang dua rival yang sedang mengantar adik dari seorang rival dan tetangga dari teman adiknya bermain di _Theme Park_.

Bahkan mungkin saja nanti akan ada pegawai atau pengunjung yang salah mengira jika Tenten dan Neji adalah sepasang kekasih atau yang lebih buruk, mereka dikira sepasang pengantin muda dengan dua anak. "Hiiy, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi." Pikir pemuda itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat

" _Niisan_ , ayo kita coba wahana _Big Thunder Mountain!"_ ajak Jun yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya sambil melihat peta Disney Land dari buku panduan pengunjung

"Ayo, Yuko dan Tenten mana?" tanya Pemuda itu sambil berdiri lalu menggandeng tangan Jun

"Mereka sudah mengantri duluan _niisan_." "Ayo cepatt!" Jun menarik tangannya yang digenggam Neji dengan tidak sabar

Neji tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya dan membiarkan kelakuan bocah itu yang terus menarik tangannya.

.

.

.

 _Big Thunder Mountain_ ternyata adalah sebuah _jet coaster_ berbentuk kereta api. Wahana ini akan membawa kita menyusuri pegunungan buatan.

Cukup mengasyikkan, sampai Tenten melihat wajah Neji yang semula segar bugar menjadi pucat pasi setelah menaiki wahana itu. Tanpa basa-basi, begitu _jet coaster_ yang mereka berempat naiki itu berhenti, Neji langsung meloncat keluar dan berlari mencari _toilet_ untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. "Makanya siapa suruh sok kuat.." pikir gadis itu dalam hati dengan inner yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal

...

Tenten menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada seorang pemuda bersurai panjang begitu ia keluar dari _toilet_. Neji meraih air mineral itu lalu meneguknya dengan cepat. Bahkan pemuda itu tak berniat mengucapkan terimakasih pada Tenten.

"Jun dan Yuko mana?" tanya Neji sambil meremas botol air mineral itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah

"Mereka sedang main di wahana _Alice's Tea Party_. Cepatlah! Sebentar lagi kita harus mengantar Yuko!" jawab Tenten dengan ketus

Sebelum Neji membalas ucapan Tenten, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok seorang gadis bersurai biru panjang bersama seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

"Hinata?" ucap Neji tanpa sadar begitu menyadari siapa sosok yang ia lihat itu

"Hah? Hinata?" Tenten menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Neji yang pandangannya tetap terfokus pada dua sejoli itu.

Neji segera menyusul sepupunya itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan. Sementara Tenten hanya bengong melihat kelakuan _sister complex_ Neji yang tiba-tiba kambuh. Pada akhirnya tenten tetap menyusul pemuda bersurai panjang itu.

...

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita bisa kena tuduhan menguntit di tempat umum- hmmph..."

Neji membekap mulut Tenten yang terus mengomel sejak tadi. Kenapa sih gadis ini senang mencampuri urusannya? Saat itu mereka sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon yang berjarak sekitar 200 meter dari bangku taman yang diduduki Naruto dan Hinata.

"Diamlah, nanti kita ketahuan!"

Tenten menarik paksa tangan Neji yang membekap mulutnya lalu mengikuti arah pandang Neji, "Hinata dan Naruto? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" bisiknya lirih

"Masalahnya kalau sampai mereka melihat kita bisa kacau semuanya. Apalagi Naruto sampai tahu kita tinggal serumah." "Ayo kita bergegas pergi dari sini sebelum berpapasan dengan mereka."

Belum sempat mereka membalikan badan, tiba-tiba pengeras suara di belakang mereka berbunyi dan menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman anak yang tersesat.

 **"PENGUMUMAN KEPADA BAPAK NEJI DAN IBU TENTEN HARAP SEGERA MENUJU PUSAT INFORMASI UNTUK MENJEMPUT ANAK-ANAK ANDA. SEKALI LAGI, PENGUMUMAN KEPADA BAPAK NEJI DAN IBU TENTEN HARAP SEGERA MENUJU PUSAT INFORMASI UNTUK MENJEMPUT ANAK-ANAK ANDA, TERIMAKASIH."**

" _SHIT_!"pekik Neji dan Tenten secara bersamaan. Apalagi Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengajak Hinata pergi ke suatu tempat yang Neji perkirakan, mereka akan pergi ke pusat informasi. Sepertinya mereka curiga jika Tenten dan Neji yang dimaksud adalah mereka berdua.

Yang terjadi setelah itu adalah Neji dan Tenten segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju pusat informasi sebelum didahului oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

.

Untunglah, Neji dan Tenten tiba sebelum Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah meminta maaf kepada petugas yang berjaga disana plus menjemput Jun dan Yuko, mereka kemudian pergi mengantar Yuko ke bandara.

.

.

.

Bisa dibilang ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Neji, mulai dari mengantar Jun dan Yuko bermain di _Disney Land,_ menaiki wahana-wahana membosankan sampai mabuk darat karena naik _jet coaster._ Belum lagi ia bertemu Hinata dan Naruto disana, untung saja mereka tidak ketahuan tadi.

Pesawat yang dinaiki Yuko sudah lepas landas dari setengah jam yang lalu dan sekarang mereka bertiga sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

" _Niisan_ , Hongkong itu jauh tidak?"

"Lumayan jauh." jawab Neji pendek sambil tetap fokus menyetir

Jun hanya diam sambil mencerna jawaban kakaknya, jika tadi pagi Jun sangat senang dan banyak tingkah, maka sekarang ia hanya duduk diam di kursi penumpang. Bahkan ia tak berniat memainkan _PSP_ nya.

"Tenang saja Jun- _kun_ , lagipula tadi Yuko sudah berjanji akan terus mengirim surat dan meneleponmu. Lagipula jika kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi." jawab Tenten dengan lembut yang direspon anggukan polos cengiran lebar oleh Jun.

 _"Jika kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi?_ Bagaimana bisa gadis jadi-jadian ini mengatakan hal yang sama persis dengan gadis itu?" batin neji dengan heran, ia teringat perkataan seorang gadis yang pernah 'hampir' menjadi bagian hidupnya dulu.

Diam-diam Neji berharap semoga ia akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

[Bacot Author]

Warning : Bagian sini sampe bawah agak sedikit lebay

HUAAA MAAFKAN DAKUUU BARU BISA NGELARIN PART 4NYA SEKARANG T_T *sujud cantik di depan readers* wkwkwk

Saya kira jadi anak kuliahan itu gak ribet tapi ternyata... SUMPAH DEMI APA RIBET BANGET BOO~

 ** _Pesan Moral : buat yang masih sekolah tolong nikmati masa-masa sekolah kalian sebelum kebebasan kalian nantinya direnggut sama SKS, paper, laporan, resume, RMK, siksaan dosen, dsb..dsb..dan segala tetek bengeknya yang bikin kalian pingsan berdiri sambil mimisan:') percayalah, sekolah lebih asoy daripada kuliah_** huhuhu...

Awalnya Hun cuma niat hiatus semingguan, tapi makin kesana kok tugas pasca UTSnya makin banyak... ya jadilah hiatus sebulanan wkwkwk maafkan dakuu #plak

Jadi untuk menebus dosa w buat ini part jadi +++3000 kata biar penatian kalian dan usaha author buat ni ff kaga sia-sia T_T

fyi, laptop author lagi ngambek parah jadi untuk part 5nya w gabisa jamin bakalan cepet jadi tapi pasti diusahain kok.. maklum, cuma word di hp doang yang masih berfungsi dengan baik:') waktu itu w sempat panik takut ini ff ilang, dan ternyata dari segala ternyata ini ff udah tercopy sebelumnya ke hardisk! saat itu juga Hun langsung cium itu hardisk, dan ternyata lagi diam-diam dia mengerti tanpa dikomando aww~ jadi akhirnya remah-remah part 4 ini Hun oper dari hd ke hp pake laptop temen trus di ketik lanjutannya di hp:')) sedih yaa... mana banyak koleksi anime yang blm sempat ditonton lagi T^T

Maaf yang bagian atas agak alay, percayalah, itu ungkapan hati Hun yang paling dalam *tebar kisseu*

BALASAN REVIEW

Dsalss : Makasi banget udah mampir uuuu~~ kehadiramu selalu ditunggu hihihi... jangan kawatir, si eneng mah emang selalu kuat:') ini udah yaaa, part 4 yang sangat panjang spesial buat andaaa silakan dibacaa semoga suka yaa^…^

ShinjiR : sudah ditambah wordnya dan di apdet spesial buat andaaa, silakan dibaca semoga suka yaa :D

Satennejyp : hinata telah ternodai.. #plak maaf kurang kilat:" part 4 sudah di apdet spesial buat andaaa silakan dibacaa semoga suka yaa~~ ^…^

Fakesscarlet : ah, gak jugaa ini masih abal tapi makasi loh :* part 4 yang sangat panjang spesial buat andaaa dibaca semoga suka yaa~~^…^ btw unamemu bagus, kreatif:')

Nanaaaaaa : *kalau a-nya kelebihan/kurang maaf ya hihi* makasi udah mampir! btw kamu bisa panggil aku hun aja hehehe. sudah di next yaa part 4 yang sepanjang jalan kenangan spesial buat anda monggo dibacaa semoga suka yaa^…^

NoNameNoProblem : makasi looh udah mampir:* ShikaTema? Gamfanggg! tapi kalo mereka cuma nongol sebagai cameo / dapet slight role doang gapapa ya, soalnya fokus hun disini romancenya nejiten:") nanti pasti ada couple yang lain kok, ditunggu ajaa.. part 4 yang sangat panjang spesial buat andaa.. silakan dibaca dan semoga suka^.^

Marin Choi : hai marin salken juga yaaa makasi loh udah mampir:* yosh! part 4 yang sangat panjang udah di apdet spesial buat andaa semoga suka yaa^_^

Silverberg Norn : iyaa ketahuan, padahal udah apik banget nyembunyiinnya poor nejiten:') hinata sepertinya telah ternodai #peace *langsung di jyuuken hinata* itu ffmu dilanjut laah penasaran aku hihihi, oke part 4 yang panjang banget udah apdet. spesial buat andaaa semoga suka ya^…^

Uchiha Nuari : Hai Nuari! iya ini aku si hun yang suka tebar jejak sembarangan di ff nejiten #plak sering-sering mampir yaa, ini part 4nya udah dilanjutin spesial buat kamuuu dibaca ya, dan semoga suka^_^

Makasi yaa buat yang udah foll+fav+foll&fav hun yang gabisa hun sebutin satu persatu:') KALIAN BENAR-BENAR BERHARGA ME LAFYUU~~

Feel free to post you review here! but as usual, no flame please^^

*Pengumuman : FF First Snow Memories telah ter-discontinue dan akan segera dihapus, kalau ada waktu mungkin akan hun perbaiki dan di post ulang? entahlah biar waktu yang menjawab muuf yaa huhuhuuu T-T*

Regards,

Sherleenten alias Hunyeobo


	5. Sudden Vacation 1

Part 5

.

.

.

"Dan tau tidak, ada sepasang suami istri yang kehilangan anak-anaknya di _Disney Land_ , nama pasangan suami istri itu adalah Neji dan Tenten..." Hinata menggantung ceritanya lalu menoleh dengan takut-takut ke arah Tenten.

Siang itu Tenten, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino sedang asyik berbincang mengenai kegiatan akhir pekan masing-masing sambil menunggu pergantian jam pelajaran. Sontak Sakura dan Ino langsung menoleh pada Tenten mengikuti Hinata. Tenten yang mendadak ditoleh berjamaah oleh teman-temannya nyaris tersedak _spaghetti_ yang sedang ia makan, dan tentusaja ia bingung harus bereaksi apa tentang cerita Hinata, karena Neji dan Tenten yang dimaksud Hinata memang benar dirinya dan Neji yang sedang mengantar Jun dan Yuko ke _Disney Land_ kemarin.

Tapi demi Kami sama! Gadis itu tidak akan mengaku pada mereka, atau seantero Konoha Academy akan tau jika Tenten 'si anak pindahan bercepol dua' tinggal serumah dengan Hyuuga Neji 'si ganteng, _prodigy_ dan mempesona yang selalu diidolakan oleh hampir seluruh siswi yang ada di sekolah ini'

Tenten hampir muntah saat menyebut kalimat yang terakhir.

 _Come on_! Apa menariknya sih seorang Hyuuga Neji sampai-sampai ia menjadi idola sekolah? Oke badannya memang bagus, Tenten akui itu, tapi yang lain? _He's just a super duper fcking arrogant and stoic boy you know._

"Ahahahaha... itu lucu sekali Hina- _chan_! Tapi sayang sekali, kemarin aku sedang di rumah bermalas-malasan dan tidak pergi ke _Disney Land_." "Ahahaha... yang jelas Tenten yang kau dengar itu bukan aku." Jawab Tenten agak garing sambil menyelipkan beberapa tawa hambar. Gadis itu memang kurang pandai berbohong, tapi entah kenapa Sakura, Ino dan Hinata cukup percaya dengan penjelasan gadis bercepol dua itu lalu mengangguk paham dan mereka segera berganti topik obrolan lain.

Sayangnya, Tenten yang diceritakan Hinata memang benar dirinya, dan sialnya ia bersama Neji, seorang manusia kepala batu dan arogan yang paling ia benci di jagat raya ini.

.

.

.

Tenten menuangkan setengah gelas susu ke dalam sebuah mangkuk berisi _rainbow loops_. Dari tadi ia hanya mengganti-ganti stasiun televisi dengan bosan, acara TV favoritnya belum mulai juga, jadi akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk menonton _National Geographic_.

Saking khusyuknya Tenten menonton pertarungan antara singa melawan leopard di padang rumput Afrika, gadis bercepol dua itu sampai tak sadar ada sebuah tangan jahil meraih sesuap serealnya dan kemudian ia melahap sereal Tenten dengan santai, dan tentu saja orang itu adalah Neji yang baru pulang dari belajar kelompok di rumah Sasuke (yang bahkan Tenten tidak tau siapa itu orang yang bernama Sasuke. Maklum, murid baru).

"Minggir! Aku mau menonton siaran ulang Liga Eropa!" Neji merebut remote TV yang dipegang oleh gadis itu lalu dengan santainya ia duduk di sebelah Tenten dan mengganti channel TV seenaknya.

"Ck! Kau bisa menonton di ruang tamu depan N-e-j-i. lagipula jam segini kan memang jadwalku menonton TV, dan kau tau itu." Tenten menjelaskan dengan emosi tertahan, bisa-bisa ia terkena darah tinggi jika terus-terusan berdebat dengan pemuda ini, jangan sampai itu terjadi!

"Baik aku akan pindah, tapi berikan aku serealmu!"

"Cih... Nih! ambil saja! Dasar banci pemalas!" gadis itu menyerahkan mangkuk sereal di pangkuannya dengan setengah hati lalu ia berjalan melengos ke _pantry_ untuk mengambil mangkuk baru sambil melontarkan beberapa sumpah serapah untuk Neji.

"Berapa nilai ulangan biologimu?" tanya pemuda itu lalu menyendok serealnya

"Memangnya penting? Bukannya aku sudah bersedia ikut Dewan Siswa." jawab gadis itu dengan ketus

"Yasudah, _by the way_ nilaiku 100. Kau tidak perlu memberitau nilaimu, pasti lebih kecil dari nilaiku." balas Neji dengan sarkastik

Tenten melepar _death glarenya_ pada Neji.

Tapi pemuda itu sih cuek saja. Ia langsung pindah ke ruang tamu utama untuk menonton siaran ulang Liga Eropa semalam, tadi pagi ia hanya membaca _live report_ di _twitter_ dan mendengar cerita seru Naruto dan Sasuke. Berkat duo itu, kali ini Neji benar-benar penasaran dengan pertandingannya. Yah, namanya juga laki-laki, tidak bisa lepas dari sepak bola.

...

Memang benar sih nilai Tenten lebih rendah dari Neji, tapi ayolah! Bisa-bisanya Orochimaru _sensei_ memberinya nilai 99 hanya karena salah menulis satu huruf pada nama latin tulang tempurung lutut? Sensei itu memang benar-benar berdarah dingin.

"HOY NEJI" teriak Tenten pada Neji. Lebih baik ia berteriak pada pemuda itu, daripada menghampirinya, itu merepotkan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"NEJI!" teriak gadis itu sekali lagi

"APA?" balas Neji dengan berteriak

"TADI HINATA BERCERITA TENTANG INSIDEN DI _DISNEY LAND_ "

"HAH?"

Tenten memutar bola matanya dengan jengah, bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu mendapat nilai 100 sementara kejadian heboh di _Disney Land_ yang terjadi kemarin saja ia sudah lupa.

"ITU YANG KITA DIKIRA SUAMI ISTRI." teriak gadis itu lagi

Hening, tidak ada respon selama beberapa detik, kemudian,

"GOOOOOOOOLLLL!"

Neji malah salah fokus. Tenten _sweat drop_ di depan TV yang saat itu menampilkan seorang presenter _National geographic_ yang sedang menerangkan habitat singa.

"HEI NEJI! KITA KETAHUAN _BAKA_!" Tenten berteriak dengan kesal "TAPI AKU SUDAH BERBOHONG PADA MEREKA." teriaknya lagi

Hening lagi...

"HOIY _BAKA_ NEJI!"

"APA? OOH, LAIN KALI KITA HARUS BERHATI-HATI."

Kemudian hening lagi...

Tenten menyesal berteriak pada orang yang sedang menonton siaran pertandingan sepak bola. Dan sekarang leher dan tenggorokannya sakit sekali.

...

Tenten menutup buku pelajaran sejarah jepangnya dengan lega. Ia barusaja menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dari Yamato _sensei_ , dan sekarang saatnya.. membaca komik _onepiece_! Tanpa basa-basi gadis itu langsung meloncat ke kasurnya dan meraih komik yang ia letakkan di nakas.

Belum sempat ia membaca, tiba-tiba Neji menerobos masuk ke kamarnya "lagi" tanpa repot-repot mengetuk pintu. Belum lagi ia seenaknya mengelilingi kamarnya sambil mengamati beberapa barang.

Tenten sih cuek saja, gadis itu menganggap seolah-olah Neji tidak sedang di kamarnya.

"Ternyata kau tidak punya barang bagus." gumam pemuda itu sambil meraih sebuah _matryoshka_ lalu meletakkannya kembali

"Ya, begitulah." jawab gadis itu dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas sambil tetap membaca komiknya

"Kalau begitu berikan aku itu!"

"Apa? Hei tuan, kau ini tidak sopan sekali! Sudah menerobos masuk seenaknya, main ambil barang orang lagi!" jawab Tenten sambil mengomel panjang pendek pada Neji. Kali ini perhatian Tenten benar-benar tertuju pada pemuda bersurai panjang itu.

"Halooo, kau masih berutang padaku Fujishima! Pertandingan memasukkan bola, ingat?" Neji berkacak pinggang lalu memutar bola matanya dengan angkuh

"Ooh, yasudah ambil lah sesuatu dan segera pergi dari sini."

"Aku mau _hand bandm_ u!" tepat setelah pemuda itu selesai bicara, ia segera menarik tangan Tenten dan mengambil _hand band_ hitam yang melekat di tangan gadis itu dengan satu tarikan paksa. Lalu pemuda itu segera kabur dengan lihai.

"HEI!" kemudian secara refleks Tenten melempar sebuah guling pada Neji, namun sayang, guling itu malah mendarat di lantai dan Neji berhasil kabur dengan selamat membawa _hand band_ nya.

"Cih, ternyata dia tau barang _limited edition_ juga." gumam Tenten dengan sinis sambil memungut gulingnya.

Tenten hanya bisa berharap agar _kami sama_ memberinya kekuatan untuk menghadapi Hyuuga kampret itu selama ia tinggal disini.

.

.

.

"Tenten! Aku tidak tau kau ikut Dewan Siswa! Dan tebak... kita satu divisi loh!" cerita Sakura dengan sangat antusias begitu mengetahui Tenten juga salah satu bagian dari Dewan Siswa sama seperti dirinya. Habis, Ino terlalu malas mengikuti kegiatan semacam itu, sementara Hinata memang tidak pernah berminat menjadi Dewan Siswa.

Pagi itu mereka berempat sedang merencanakan beberapa agenda liburan semester, sebentar lagi mereka akan naik ke tingkat dua, _you know_.. menjadi seorang senior. Apalagi pasti akan banyak junior tampan yang masuk ke sekolah mereka. Tentusaja Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Kan lumayan, hitung-hitung cuci mata. Hinata? Dia terlalu polos untuk masalah seperti ini, apalagi gadis itu sedang gencar-gencarnya pdkt dengan si berisik Namikaze Naruto dari kelas sebelah. Berharap saja semoga mereka lekas jadian.

"Benarkah? Tolong bantu aku selama disana _ne,_ Saku- _chan_!" jawab gadis bercepol dua itu sambil mengatupkan tangannya di depan dahi seolah memohon pada Sakura

"Tentusaja! Oh iya, nanti kita akan ada rapat perdana untuk membahas program kerja divisi kita, kau harus datang! Tim kita terdiri dari 5 orang ditambah kau jadi ada 6 orang. aku, kau, Neji, Sasuke, Temari dan Shikamaru."

"Oke! Berarti kita rapat dulu baru pergi ke mall?"

"Pas! Lagipula sebentar lagi liburan semester akan dimulai, kita bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama." jawab Sakura dengan bersemangat

"Aku dan Hinata akan menunggu kalian di gazebo dekat kolam." "Hei hei jidat lebar, aku tahu pasti kau ingin segera bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke kan?" Tebak Ino tepat sasaran, wajah sakura langsung merona semerah tomat. Sudah bukan rahasia bahwa Sakura menyukai seorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Eh, tapi sepertinya Tenten pernah mendengar nama sasuke, tapi dimana...

Oh! Dia teman sekelas Neji. Tenten mangut-mangut mengerti sementara Ino dan sakura masih sibuk berdebat. Hinata malah tetap anteng membaca novel fiksi romatisnya tanpa repot-repot mengambil bagian dalam obrolan mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

"Jadi disini aku ingin memperkenalkan anggota baru di divisi kita menggantikan Tayuya- _san_ yang minggu lalu pindah sekolah, Fujishima- _san_ silakan perkenalkan dirimu." ujar Sakura dengan sopan pada Tenten. Ia juga mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tenten, yang dibalas oleh gadis bercepol dua itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Namaku Fujishima Tenten, aku pindahan dari _Zhuji Ronghuai High School_ , terimakasih sudah mengizinkan aku bergabung di divisi kalian dan mohon batuan juga untuk kedepannya." jawab Tenten memperkenalkan diri yang diakhiri dengan _ojigi_ sopan kepada teman-teman barunya.

"Baiklah, aku Haruno Sakura, dan sepertinya kau sudah mengenalku hehe.." jawab Sakura sambil memperkenalkan dirinya yang diakhiri kekehan.

"Aku Hyuuga Neji, oke kau juga sudah mengenalku." jawab pemuda itu lalu membuang muka dengan angkuh

 _Oke, sepertinya kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan dirimu lagi baka yarou!_ Batin gadis bercepol dua itu dengan kesal.

"Salam kenal Sakura- _san_ dan Neji- _san._ " Tenten membalas perkenalan Neji dan Sakura dengan _ojigi_ sopan

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke."

"Salam kenal Sasuke- _san_ "

 _Ooh ini Uchiha Sasuke.. seleranya Saku-chan boleh juga..._ batin Tenten sambil memuji selera teman pinknya itu.

"Oh, dan aku Sabaku Temari dan si nanas ini adalah Nara Shikamaru." Jawab seorang gadis berkuncir empat lalu menunjuk seorang pemuda berkuncir satu disebelahnya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Temari Ten- _chan_!" sambung Temari dengan ceria.

"Dan panggil saja aku Shikamaru." jawab pemuda berkuncir satu itu lalu menguap.

"Baiklah, senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian semua."

"Oke, sepertinya cukup untuk perkenalannya, dan seperti yang sudah direncanakan, agenda kita hari ini adalah membahas program kerja divisi kita. Neji, silakan dipresentasikan prokernya." jelas Temari diakhiri dengan mempersilakan Neji menjelaskan proker divisi.

Pemuda bersurai panjang itu menjelaskan seluruh isi program kerja divisi mereka, inti dari keseluruhan tugas mereka adalah, divisi ini berperan sebagai wakil siswa di kementrian luar negeri sekaligus kementrian dalam negeri yang bertugas untuk memantau dan menghadiri kegiatan intern maupun ekstern yang menyangkut Konoha Academy. Pendeknya, divisi ini dibagi menjadi 2 tim, tim dalam negeri yaitu Sakura, Sasuke dan Temari sedangkan luar negeri yaitu Neji, Shikamaru dan Tenten. Ketua dari keseluruhan divisi adalah Neji dan Sekretarisnya adalah Temari.

Setidaknya Tenten mengerti tugas-tugasnya, ia bertugas memantau kegiatan ekstern.

Setelah melalui beberapa diskusi kecil dan pembagian tugas, rapat hari itu akhirnya selesai.

.

.

.

"Aduh... ponselku tertinggal!" pekik Tenten tiba-tiba setelah ia mendapati ponsel hitam miliknya tidak ada di semua kantung ranselnya

"Eh ada apa Tenten- _chan_?"

"Itu Hinata, ponselku tertinggal." gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. "Minna, aku titip tas, aku harus mengambil ponsel dulu. Tunggu saja aku di depan gerbang sekolah."

"Baiklah, sini aku yang bawa." jawab Sakura sambil meminta tas Tenten

Tenten kemudian memberikan tasnya pada Sakura dan berlari mencari ponselnya.

"Heih, ada saja barang yang ditinggalkannya.. yaampun.." Ino menggeleng-geleng heran melihat tingkah teman bercepol duanya itu.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya menghela nafas, menurut mereka kecerobohan Tenten sudah terlalu parah, bayangkan saja, dalam seminggu dia bisa meninggalkan barang sebanyak hampir lima kali di berbagai lokasi.

"Teman-teman sepertinya lain kali kita harus mengingatkan Tenten- _chan_ tentang barang-barangnya." jawab Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya

"Harus!" jawab Sakura dan Ino hampir bersamaan

"Dia sudah terlalu ceroboh." sambung Sakura

"Benar sekali." jawab Ino menimpali lalu mengagguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Sakura

...

"Yaampun, kemana benda sialan itu.."

Tenten mencari ponselnya di seluruh sudut ruang rapat Dewan Siswa sambil deselingi beberapa umpatan kesal. Dan gadis itu tidak menemukan apapun disana. Kemudian Tenten berjalan menuju kelasnya, barangkali ia meninggalkan ponselnya disana.

Dan dugaannya benar! Ponselnya ternyata ada di kolong bangkunya.

"Syukurlah.." jawab gadis itu dengan lega sambil memeluk ponselnya.

"Loh, Tenten kok belum pulang?"

"Iya, hehehe ponselku tertinggal disini, jadi aku mencarinya heheheheheheheheeheheh..."

"Ooh, eh tapi tadi Rock Lee- _san_ mencarimu, katanya ada perlu tentang absensi klub pencinta alam."

Mampus! Tenten benar-benar lupa! Hari ini ia harus menemui Lee untuk memberitahu alasan kenapa ia tidak hadir sewaktu kegiatan pendakian minggu lalu. Hari itu kan Tenten pergi ke _Disney Land_ bersama Neji, Jun dan Yuko. Pokoknya ia harus menjauh dari Lee dulu.

"Be..benarkah? Ah, dia mencariku kemana tadi Sora- _san_?" Tanya Tenten agak gugup.

"Dia tadi berjalan ke gerbang depan, sudah ya, aku mau kerja kelompok dulu di perpustakaan."

" _Arigatou_ Sora _-san_!"

Oke, Lee pergi ke gerbang depan, maka ia harus memutar lewat parkiran dan keluar dari pintu gerbang belakang lalu berjalan ke gerbang depan dan menunggu Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata disana. Rencana sempurna!

Kenapa Tenten segawat ini? Apakah ia takut dengan pemuda berambut mangkok itu? Tidaak.. tentu saja tidak! Dia tidak takut pada siapapun selain _kaasan_ nya. Hanya saja kalau sampai gadis bercepol dua itu tertangkap dan diceramahi guru Guy si pembina klub, maka mendengarkan ceramah itu sampai berakhir sama saja dengan menunggu matahari terbit dari barat. Karena ceramah guru guy adalah ceramah terpanjang dan terlebai yang bahkan tak dapat ia bayangkan. Merepotkan? Sudah jelas!

Tenten sudah berjalan selama lima belas menit di lorong sekolahnya, kali ini ia merutuki kenapa sekolahnya ini luas sekali. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega begitu ia melihat lahan parkir siswa, hanya perlu beberapa langkah saja dan dia akan...

"HEI FUJISHIMA! YAAMPUN! AKU KIRA KAU SUDAH PULANG"

Sampai gadis itu mendengar teriakan ceria Lee di belakang punggungnya.

 _Shit_ , baru saja ia merasa aman tadi.

Tenten mempercepat langkahnya dan berpura-pura tak mendengar Lee yang terus memanggil namanya, bahkan mungkin gadis itu sudah berlari. Sementara Lee terus mengikuti Tenten dengan heran sambil memanggil-manggil nama gadis itu.

Kali ini Tenten panik sekali, apalagi jarak mereka sudah semakin dekat. Ia harus kabur atau bersembunyi di suatu tempat! Indera pengelihatan gadis itu menangkap sebuah mobil _Lykan Hypersport_ putih yang berhenti hampir tepat di depannya, begitu Tenten menyadari siapa yang ada di dalam mobil itu, tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya, membuka pintu kursi penumpang mobil itu kemudian masuk kedalam dan langsung mengunci pintunya.

Neji kaget setengah mati mendapati Tenten tiba-tiba sudah duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, hari ini ia akan berlibur ke prefektur Yamanashi, tepatnya di Kofu. Tapi kenapa pula gadis ini tiba-tiba berlari dan masuk ke mobilnya?

"HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI? CEPAT TURUN SEKARANG JUGA!" Neji berteriak dengan kesal pada Tenten yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Jalankan... mobilnya... Neji..." jawab gadis itu terputus-putus

"Cepat. keluar. gadis. bodoh!" balas pemuda itu dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Neji, kumohonnnn..." iris _hazel_ gadis itu menatap mata _amnethyst_ Neji dengan tatapan memohon. "Cepat Neji cepattt! Rock Lee, sudah semakin dekat!" Teriak gadis itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Neji dengan panik.

Neji yang tidak memiliki banyak pilihan lalu menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dengan cepat. Kenapa _kami sama_ malah memberinya cobaan aneh seperti ini...

Lain kali pemuda itu harus ingat mengunci seluruh pintu mobilnya sebelum berkendara. Harus!

Tenten menghembuskan nafas lega begitu melihat Rock Lee kebingungan mencarinya di parkiran.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan Fujishima!" ujar pemuda itu memecah keheningan sambil memacu mobilnya menjauhi Konoha Academy

Gadis bercepol dua itu mendengus lalu ia menceritakan semuanya pada Neji, dari ponselnya yang tertinggal sampai ia dikejar-kejar Rock Lee.

"Tch, cuma gara-gara itu?" jawab pemuda itu dengan sarkastik tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun pada Tenten.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku yakin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisiku." Tenten melipat kedua tangannya dengan kesal.

Neji memutar bola matanya dengan malas. _Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan dan merepotkan pada saat yang bersamaan_. _Perpaduan yang buruk_! Pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang turunkan aku di rumah."

" _Hello_ , kau bodoh ya? Kita barusaja melewati batas kota Tokyo tadi."

"HAH?"

Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang untuk memastikan, dan benar saja, Tenten dapat melihat tanda perbatasan kota seolah bergerak semakin menjauh di belakang mereka. Apalagi Neji memacu mobilnya sekitar 100 kilometer per jam. Jangan salahkan pemuda itu jika jenis mobil yang dikendarainya adalah mobil sport yang punya batas _speedometer_ lumayan tinggi. Sialnya, Neji tidak sedang bercanda saat ini mereka benar-benar telah meninggalkan Tokyo.

"Kau mau kemana sih? Aku kira kau mau pulang.."

"Berlibur ke Kofu lah, besok kan sudah liburan semester." jawab pemuda itu dengan santai. "Tentu saja aku sudah ijin dengan _kaasan_ dan _tousan._ " sambungnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan

Kalau dilihat-lihat penampilan pemuda itu agak berbeda, ia sudah mengganti baju seragamnya dan memakai baju santai.

"Aku tidak peduli. yang penting sekarang cepat turunkan aku disini. Aku akan pulang naik taksi." putus gadis itu dengan mutlak

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menyuruhmu naik taksi dari tadi, hanya sajaa... Pertama, aku yakin kau tidak membawa uang se-sen pun. Kedua, kita sudah sangat jauh dari rumah. Dan yang ketiga, dirumah tidak ada siapapun. Maksudku, Jun sedang ikut bersama _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ , sedangkan semua pelayan dirumah sedang libur selama 3 hari. Memangnya kau mau tinggal di rumah sendirian dan hanya ditemani _security_?" jelas Neji dengan panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan mematikan. Tenten cengo sendiri diberi penjelasan rinci oleh Neji, otaknya berusaha mencerna semua penjelasan pemuda itu dengan baik.

Gadis bercepol dua itu memang tidak bawa uang sepeserpun karena dompetnya ada di Sakura, lagipula ia tidak mungkin tinggal di rumah Neji yang luasnya hampir 15 are sendirian. Itu terlalu gila. Jadi gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat kepada Sakura dan Ino bahwa ia ada urusan mendadak sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa ikut pergi ke mall dan sekalian menitip tas sekolahnya pada Hinata. Selanjutnya, ia akan memasrahkan semuanya pada Neji, Tenten akan ikut berlibur bersama Neji selama tiga hari kedepan.

"Tapi ini aneh, kau berlibur sendirian ke prefektur Yamanashi?" tanya gadis bercepol dua itu dengan heran sambil mengetik pesan singkat pada Hinata di ponselnya.

"Kata siapa? Aku berlibur dengan Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan beberapa anak laki-laki lain di kelasku."

" _Nanja sore_? Lalu aku bagaimana dengaku? Kan nanti ketahuan" tanya Tenten dengan panik. Ini sama saja dengan mengungkap fakta bahwa mereka tinggal serumah dengan gamblang.

"Untuk itulah diperlukan penyamaran." "Jadi diam dan ikuti saja perintahku. Kau pasti aman." jawab pemuda itu dengan tegas.

Tenten menggerutu dengan jengah, namun akhirnya gadis itu menyetujui usulan Neji dan memilih memasrahkan semuanya pada pemuda bersurai panjang itu.

Sementara Neji senang-senang saja, akhirnya ia bisa mengatur Tenten sedikit demi sedikit. Walaupun resiko yang mereka hadapi cukup besar, yaitu bila lengah sedikit saja, mereka bisa langsung ketahuan tinggal serumah.

Lagipula siapa suruh Tenten masuk seenaknya ke mobil pemuda itu? Tapi sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

[BACOT AUTHOR]

Oh iya, hun baru sadar di chap 3 ada typo parah banget dan bikin ini cerita jadi ambigu abis. tapi udah hun benerin kok:v untungnya gaada yang ngeh ya wkwkwk *dilempar ke antartika* kalo yang ngeh maafkan kesalahan saya, maklum nulisnya pas lagi tengah malem *apa hubungannya?*

oiya, kalo ada bagian ambigu atau typo tolong di notice ya, saya sangat mengapresiasi kritik dan saran yang membangun. ^^

.

.

.

BALASAN REVIEW

uchiha nuari : halooo makasi udah mampir lagii hihihi, semoga chap 5 lebih gregeet lagi yaa.. udah aku post dsan semoga sukaa^.^ jangan diulang-ulang kalimatnya ntar keinget terus:v

yamanaka tenten : hello salken yamanaka-san! makasi buat mampir dan RnR! kaga ngerti lagi dah, kayaknya itu berdua kalo gak berantem sehari bakalan sakit wkwkwk anyway chap 5 udah update semoga suka yaa ^.^

lydiasyafira : hello lydia san! makasi udah mampir! emang sejujurnya agak terinspirasi dari sana tapi dikit doang kookk, dikiiit hehehe... jalan ceritanya juga beda jauh cuma mungkin susunan keluarganya neji aja yang sama(?) gadis itu.. siapa hayooo... tebak tebak wkwkwk, sabar nanti bakal di bahas di chap selanjutnya:v btw udah update yaa chap 5nya semoga sukaa^.^

sri the hyuga : hello sri, makasi udah mampir! suka nejiten ya? sama dong aku juga makanya list ffku nejiten semua #plak. udah update yaa maaf kalo kurang kilat dan semoga suka..^.^

satenejyp : hello makasi udah mampir lagi! tapi tenten masih ada yang ngebelain kok jangan khawatir wkwkwkw.. udah update yaa dan semoga suka ^.^

nazliahaibara : hai makasi ya udah suki suki sukiii sama ff aku :3 hayoo tebak duluu~ nanti itu bakal di bahas di chap selanjutnya yaa, untuk sekarang biarin mereka puas bertengkar dulu #plak udah update yaa chap 5nya dan semoga sukaa^.^

makasiiiii banget udah RnR dan faf follow oke chap 5 udah update! semoga suka ya

thanks to : unnihikari, zielavienaz96... dan yang sudah fav follow di chap sebelumnya, me love ya!:3

Salam Sejahtera,

sherleenten alias hunyeobo


	6. Sudden Vacation 2

PART 6

.

.

.

Mobil _Lykan Hypersport_ milik Neji akhirnya berhenti setelah satu setengah jam berkendara dari Tokyo menuju distrik Kofu di prefektur Yamanashi.

Yamanashi sendiri adalah salah satu prefektur yang berada di pulau Honshu (pulau utama dan terbesar di Jepang) dengan ibukotanya yaitu distrik Kofu. Prefektur ini dikelilingi oleh banyak gunung dan salah satu yang paling terkenal adalah, Gunung Fuji yang menjadi ikon sekaligus objek wisata favorit di sini.

"Loh, supermarket? Untuk apa kita kesini?" Tenten menutup pintu mobil lalu bertanya dengan heran pada Neji yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Kadang gadis itu tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Neji, pemuda itu terlalu sulit untuk ditebak isi otaknya.

"Diam dan ikuti aku!" jawab pemuda itu dengan angkuh sambil berjalan mendahului Tenten

"Diam dan ikuti aku, cih!.." Tenten bergumam mengikuti kata-kata yang diucapkan Neji dengan malas, tapi biar begitu toh juga akhirnya gadis itu tetap membuntuti Neji.

...

"Bawa ini.." perintah pemuda itu pada Tenten sambil menyerahkan sebuah keranjang belanjaan yang cukup besar pada Tenten. "Kau harus menyamar menjadi seorang laki-laki."

"EEH?" "Tidak Neji, itu gila... Aku tidak mau!" tolak Tenten mentah-mentah

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kau harus mengubah total gayamu. Ikut aku!"

Neji mengajak gadis itu berkeliling hampir ke seluruh sudut supermarket, walaupun letaknya agak jauh dari Tokyo, supermarket ini memiliki koleksi barang yang cukup lengkap.

Pemuda itu meraih berbagai benda, seperti, beberapa kaus bergaya feminim, dua rok selutut, dua pasang _flatshoes_ , sebuah celana _jeans_ , jaket tebal, bahkan ia juga mengambil poni palsu, _softlens_ dan beberapa aksesoris. Tenten membuntuti pemuda itu dengan patuh tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun, sebenarnya gadis itu ingin memprotes banyak hal, hanya saja Tenten lebih memilih untuk diam. Tapi _by the way_ , selera Neji tidak buruk untuk ukuran laki-laki, bahkan mungkin saja pemuda itu jauh lebih jago memilih pakaian daripada Tenten. Entahlah, sayangnya Tenten buka termasuk tipe gadis yang suka berpakaian feminim.

Setelah membayar, Neji dan Tenten berjalan ke sebuah toko pakaian dalam wanita.

"Nih, beli beberapa untuk kau pakai selama disini. Aku akan menunggu di luar." jawab Neji dengan santai sambil menyerahkan _debet card_ nya pada Tenten. Untuk urusan yang ini lebih baik Neji membiarkan Tenten yang membelinya sendiri. Apalagi ia tidak mau mencoreng harga dirinya hanya untuk masuk ke toko pakaian dalam, itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Baiklah.." Tenten menerima _debet card_ milik Neji dengan patuh lalu masuk ke toko itu.

...

"Neji aku sudah selesai." Tenten agak bersemu saat melihat Neji dengan santainya duduk di sebuah bangku dekat toko. Malu juga ditunggui laki-laki disaat seperti ini. Tenten juga wanita yang sensitif dengan hal-hal berbau pribadi. "Ini kartu dan struknya." sambung gadis itu sambil menyerahkan kartu milik Neji dan struk belanjaan.

"Sekarang, ganti pakaianmu. Aku ingin melihat apa saja yang kurang dari penyamaranmu. Oh, jangan lupa kau gerai juga rambutmu poni palsu dan pakai juga _softlens_ nya."

"Kau terdengar seperti _okasan_ ku Neji." jawab Tenten lalu terkikik geli.

Neji memberikan death glarenya pada gadis itu.

Tenten langsung ngacir ke toilet, takut jika Neji nekat mencekiknya sewaktu-waktu.

...

Neji bersandar pada tembok dekat toilet, ia sedang menunggu Tenten. Kira-kira bagaimana hasilnya..

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis beriris _onyx_ keluar dari toilet dengan mengenakan kaus putih bermotif bunga _daisy_ dan rok hijau _pastel_ selutut lengkap dengan _flatshoes_ coklat tua. Rambut _auburn_ berponinya diikat ala ponytail.

Neji meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Transformasi gadis itu bisa dibilang sukses besar, bahkan pemuda itu hampir tidak mengenali Tenten jika berpakaian seperti ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana..." Tanya Tenten dengan gugup. Gadis itu merasa _awkward_ ditatap tajam begitu oleh Neji, walaupun

tatapannya bukan termasuk jenis tatapan mencela tapi tetap saja..

"Kenapa kau tidak menggerai rambutmu? Tapi lumayan, kurasa mereka tidak akan mengenalimu." jawab Neji dengan lancar begitu ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Tenten hampir selalu mengejutkannya di berbagai kesempatan, oke ini berlebihan.

"Aku tidak sudi menggerai rambut suciku didepan orang seperti kau sayangnya."

Neji cuek saja direspon sinis oleh gadis itu, malah ia semakin ingin menggoda Tenten.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong ukuranmu 70B ya? Menarik.." tanyanya dengan cuek sambil melihat struk belanja yang diberikan Tenten tadi.

Wajah Tenten seketika berubah menjadi merah padam. Tapi gadis itu tetap diam saja memendam emosinya dan membiarkan Neji mengangguk-angguk puas.

Baju-baju ini dia yang bayar ingat? Mungkin nanti Tenten akan memukul Neji sesaat setelah ia mengganti uang pemuda itu. Dan harusnya Neji bersyukur karena Tenten masih menjaga kesabarannya. Oh, ingatkan Tenten untuk menjaga jarak dari Neji, pemuda ini ternyata cukup mesum untuk repot-repot mencari tahu ukurannya.

Di sisi lain, akhirnya Hyuuga itu tahu berapa ukuran Tenten, walaupun begitu tetap saja gadis itu termasuk berdada rata untuk proporsi tubuhnya, haha!

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Tenten mengakui selera yang dimiliki pemuda itu ternyata benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya. Selain pandai memadu padankan pakaian, ternyata pemuda ini juga pandai memilih hotel tempat menginap! Tadi Neji bilang bahwa ia, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Chouji memang berlibur bersama tapi, untuk hotel tempat menginap mereka memilih sendiri-sendiri hotel mana yang akan mereka tempati. Dan Neji memilih _Meisekinoyado Kagetsu_ , sebuah penginapan elit yang berlokasi di Kofu Yamanashi. Dengan jumlah kamar terbatas, dan kalau mau menginap, tentu saja kita harus memesan jauh-jauh hari karena hotel ini hampir selalu penuh bahkan di hari kerja sekalipun. Gadis itu tak akan tanya berapa harga per-malamnya, pasti mahal. Apalagi desain hotel ini berarsitektur klasik bergaya Jepang dengan _view_ yang memanjakan mata. Hotel ini juga dilengkapi taman-taman dengan air mancur yang ditumbuhi berbagai jenis tanaman. Taman-Taman ini banyak tersebar disekitar hotel. Menjadikan suasana hotel ini sangat klasik, nyaman, mewah dan _hommy_ pada saat yang bersamaan. Selain itu, fasilitas hotel ini juga cukup membuat Tenten terbelalak, pasalnya, disini terdapat _bar, coffee shop_ (bahkan _bar_ dan _coffee shop_ nya terpisah), _massage center_ dan _spa_ (yang lagi-lagi terpisah), _outdoor pool, meeting facilities_ dan masih banyak fasilitas gila nan super elit lainnya.

 _By the way_ yang lebih gregetnya lagi adalah, ternyata Hyuuga cantik itu menyewa kamar termewah dan termahal di hotel ini. _Oke, orang keras kepala ini terlalu niat untuk pergi berlibur._ Pikir Tenten.

Kalau Tenten sih lebih suka menginap di hotel yang biasa saja, lalu sisa uangnya dipakai _shopping_ sebanyak-banyaknya hehe.

"Semua kamar disini penuh, dan aku hanya mendapat kamar yang telah ku- _booking_ beberapa hari yang lalu." Neji mengacungkan sebuah kunci kamar yang dilengkapi dengan nomor. "Dan buruknya, kamar yang kupesan hanya memiliki _single king size bed_."

Tenten menahan nafas, demi jidat lebar Sakura! Ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Hal yang ia sangka hanya terjadi di film.

"Kau bohong kan?" "Hei jangan bercanda Neji! Aku tidak mau tidur sekamar dengan orang mesum penebak ukuran dada seperti kau!" jawab Tenten dengan cepat dan sinis. _Ini gila_! Bahkan gadis itu hampir menyebut gila sebanyak tiga kali hari ini.

"Nona, aku tidak menebak ukuranmu, tertulis jelas disitu kalau kau membeli lima set pakaian dalam berukuran 70B berwarna pastel." jawab pemuda itu dengan tenang. "Jadi kesimpulannya, aku hanya membaca apa yang harusnya kubaca, apalagi aku harus memastikan berapa jumlah hutang yang harus kau bayar." "Dan satu lagi, aku yang menanggung hidupmu selama tiga hari kedepan. Patuhi aku atau mau kelaparan selama tiga hari kedepan? Kau tinggal pilih yang mana yang kau suka nona Fujishima." sambung Neji yang menjelaskan secara rinci tentang kondisi mereka lalu menyeringai puas

"Bisa kok, menyebutnya pelan-pelan, kau sengaja ya, membuat semua orang di ruangan ini mengetahui ukuranku." Protes Tenten dengan pelan dan sinis. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur di sofa nanti." gadis itu sudah sangat pasrah dan ia tidak mau memperpanjang masalah lagi. Ingatkan Tenten untuk selalu waspada pada Neji, karena pemuda itu ternyata cukup mesum dan kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya lagi.

Untung Tenten sering menonton Tinju bersama tousannya di Cina, mungkin ia akan mempraktikkan beberapa jika Neji berani macam-macam.

"Nah, harusnya daritadi kau memang menurut padaku _ahoge_!" sindir pemuda itu

" _For your info mr. Hyuuga_ , aku pernah berlatih _boxing_ beberapa kali dan menonton pertandingannya juga. Kalau kau berani macam-macam kau akan tahu akibatnya!" ancam gadis bermata _hazel_ itu sambil menunjuk Neji tepat di depan wajahnya

"Silakan, lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan krempeng macam dirimu! Walaupun dadamu 70B sekalipun." balas Neji dengan enteng. "Ayolah, aku lelah." kemudian Neji berjalan menjauh dari Tenten yang masih memasang ekspresi pembantaiannya. Gadis itu berjanji akan segera menghajar Neji dan mulut egois _plus_ sarkastiknya nanti.

...

"Hei, aku sudah selesai, Mandi sana!" Neji berjalan dengan santai lalu melempar sebuah handuk baru pada Tenten yang sedang duduk membelakangi pemuda itu sambil menonton TV

"Ck! Kau suka sekali bertelanjang dada kemana-mana. Dimana sopan santun seorang Hyuugamu?" balas gadis itu dengan sinis lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tenten sudah melepas poninya dan hanya menyisakan rambutnya yang diikat ponytail.

"Lagipula kau suka kan? Biasa saja sih." lagi-lagi Neji menggoda Tenten. Gadis itu merespon dengan mengacuhkan ucapan Neji sambil membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

 _And you know,_ Tenten hampir pingsan saat melihat desain kamar mandinya, benar-benar _bathroom goals_! Kamar mandi ini dilengkapi wastafel berdesain modern lalu dindingnya berlapis batu pualam Satu hal favorit Tenten dari kamar mandi ini yaitu _bath tub_ nya! Yup, setelah mengamati dengan detail, pasti benda itu dipahat dari batu pegunungan asli. Belum lagi lantainya terbuat dari rangkaian batu sikat yang mungkin didatangkan langsung dari negara beriklim tropis. Semua perpaduan itu menghasilkan kesan hangat dan nyaman. Tadi Tenten iseng mengecek benda apa saja yang ada di rak dekat wastafelnya dan ternyata banyak perlengkapan spa lengkap dengan kosmetik-kosmetiknya dan lilin _aromatheraphy_ juga. _Hotel ini sama gilanya dengan pemuda mesum bermata amnethyst itu_ , pikir Tenten. Mungkin gadis itu bisa mandi seharian disini jika sedang kurang kerjaan. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit menenangkan diri sejenak dan melupakan semua kesialan yang melanda dirinya hari ini.

Di luar, Neji mengelap rambut panjangnya dengan handuk sambil terkikik samar, lihat saja ekspresi wajah gadis itu tadi! semerah kepiting rebus.

 _..._

20 menit kemudian Tenten keluar dengan pakaian lengkap _plus_ rambut basah yang ia gelung ke atas dengan handuk. Suasana kamar ini sangat _absurd_. Coba bayangkan, kalian adalah seorang rival berbeda jenis kelamin yang terpaksa tinggal sekamar selama tiga hari. TINGGAL SEKAMAR SELAMA TIGA HARI. Rasanya seperti neraka telah pindah ke bumi.

Gadis itu mengamati punggung Neji yang sedang berbicara dengan resepsionis hotel melalui telepon.

 _Oh my_... Tenten baru sadar, di kamar ini tidak ada sofa panjang. Hanya ada dua _single chair_ yang dilengkapi meja kecil. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding sekaligus menggigil. Masalahnya, Tenten akan tidur sekamar dengan Neji 'si mesum penebak ukuran dada' DAN TIDAK ADA SOFA. Jadi dia akan tidur dimana? Jika bisa, gadis itu ingin berguling-guling di lantai sambil menangis sekarang juga untuk meratapi nasib sialnya.

"Berharap saja semoga besok ada kamar kosong disini, nanti resepsionisnya akan menghubungi jika ada kamar kosong." ujar pemuda itu sambil meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempatnya

Tenten masih bengong meratapi nasibnya sehingga ucapan Neji hanya keluar masuk dengan sia-sia di kepalanya.

"Heuh.. disini tidak ada sofa.. jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Neji sambil mengamati seluruh penjuru kamar hotel yang mereka tempati.

Iris _hazel_ gadis itu menatap Neji yang sedang mengamati keseluruhan kamar mereka, ia agak sedikit tidak enak, harusnya Neji berlibur dengan santai. Tapi dia malah seenaknya masuk ke mobil pemuda itu dan dengan polosnya ikut 'terbawa' ke Yamanashi.

"Yasudah, aku akan tidur di lantai saja Neji, maaf sudah merepotkan dan aku pinjam _bed cover_ nya." Tenten meraih _bed cover_ dan bantal lalu membentangkannya di lantai.

"Terserah kau saja.."

...

Neji membolak-balik badannya dengan tidak nyaman. Di bawah, Tenten sudah terlelap dengan sangat pulas dan tidur beralaskan _bed cover_ di lantai.

Siapa bilang Neji tidak gugup? Tentu saja pemuda itu juga tidak nyaman tidur sekamar dengan Tenten, hanya saja Neji tidak memperlihatkannya.

Setelah mempertimbangkan matang-matang, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bangkit dan menggendong Tenten ala _bridal style_ sambil memindahkan gadis itu ke bagian kasur di sebelahnya. Untungnya Tenten memiliki bobot tubuh yang ringan, jadi Neji dapat dengan mudah memindahkan gadis itu tanpa membuatnya terbangun. Alhasil malam itu Neji dan Tenten tidur seranjang dengan dibatasi sebuah bantal guling besar di tengah-tengah mereka.

Anehnya, Neji bisa tidur lebih nyenyak setelah memindahkan Tenten ke sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Cuaca di Kofu pagi itu bisa dibilang cukup sejuk, seorang pemuda bersurai panjang mengucek matanya dengan malas, semalam Neji hanya tidur 5 jam saja tapi entah kenapa tidurnya bisa dibilang termasuk lumayan nyenyak. Di sebelahnya, seorang gadis bersurai auburn masih tertidur pulas berbataskan bantal guling berukuran besar. Untungnya Tenten tidak memiliki _bad sleeping habit,_ Neji sedikit bersyukur karena ini.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke meja dekat TV dan menelepon resepsionis sekaligus memesan sepaket _english breakfast_ untuk mereka berdua.

...

Sudah agak siang semenjak Neji menerima sarapannya dari _room service_ , tapi Tenten masih saja tidur pulas tanpa pergerakan sedikit pun. Pemuda itu mengamati Tenten sambil menyenderkan punggungnya tembok di balkon, sesekali ia menyesap _jasmine tea_ nya dalam diam.

Gadis ini sangat aneh, maksud Neji, Tenten itu tidak berdandan seperti kebanyakan remaja putri lainnya yang berlomba-lomba memulas wajah mereka dengan _make up_ dan berpakaian mengikuti trend. Melainkan Tenten termasuk tipe gadis yang 'sangat' cuek dalam berpakaian dan lebih sering berpakaian _casual_ , malah kadang gayanya terkesan _boyish_. Ia hampir tidak pernah memakai _make up_! Sejauh pengamatan pemuda itu, mungkin Tenten hanya membubuhkan bedak tipis di seluruh wajahnya dan _lipbalm_ saja di bibirnya. Aneh kan?

Tiba-tiba gadis yang sedari tadi Neji amati menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Tapi bukannya bergegas membasuh muka, Tenten malah panik dan berteriak,

"KENAPA AKU BISA TIDUR DISINI? NEJI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Hei hei... santai saja, ini masih pagi."

" _Kono yarou_! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam hah? Dasar hidung belang!" Tenten mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar pemuda itu dengan bantal.

"Yang kulakukan? Aku hanya tidur seperti biasa, sampai kau mengigau lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan tidur dengan pulas disana." jawab Neji berbohong. Gengsi dong kalau sampai ketahuan...

Dasar Neji!

"Kalau tidak percaya cek saja sendiri!" sambungnya dengan sinis.

Dan memang tidak ada apa-apa disana, Tenten masih berpakaian lengkap _plus_ samasekali tidak ada tanda-tanda aneh di tubuhnya.

Gadis itu menunduk dengan malu, takut menatap mata Neji.

"Sudahlah, cepat makan sarapanmu, hari ini aku akan pergi ke _ski resort_ di utara gunung Fuji. Kalau kau mau ikut, setelah sarapan cepat mandi dan gunakan penyamaranmu!" jawab Neji lalu meneguk _jasmine tea_ nya

Tenten hanya mengangguk lalu ngacir ke kamar mandi, yang jelas ia harus mengamankan rasa malunya dulu untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

 _Art Fujiten Snow Resort_ adalah sebuah _ski resort_ yang berlokasi di utara gunung Fuji. _Ski resort_ ini menawarkan pemandangan hamparan salju putih sekaligus suasana menyenangkan bermain ski di sekitar hutan pegunungan Fuji yang asri. Kalau sudah kecapaian kalian tinggal menyewa salah satu kamar hotel disini untuk melepas lelah. Dan bermain ski lagi sepuasnya disini sampai pegal-pegal.

Tenten memijakkan kakinya di hamparan salju yang membentang luas di depannya. Oke ini kedengaran berlebihan, tapi kalau bisa mungkin ia akan berlarian disini sambil bermain salju sepuasnya, membuat miniatur _snowman_ berukuran super besar, dan mencetak sebuah gambar malaikat diatas salju dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tapiiii... gadis itu tak bisa, sebab pertama, ia sedang menyamar, kedua, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukan semua itu, dan ketiga, saat ini ia bersama Hyuuga Neji si mulut sarkastik, mesum, dan tukang mengatur termenyebalkan se-jagat raya. Yang artinya, jika Tenten nekat bermain salju dan melupakan penyamarannya, mereka akan pasti ketahuan yang berujung pada Neji akan meninggalkannya sendirian disini. Cih!

"Hei, kau nanti menyamar menjadi sepupu jauhku oke? Jadi nanti usahakan kau memalsukan suaramu saat berbicara dan juga perkenalkan dirimu bukan sebagai Tenten, tapi sebagai sepupu jauhku _wakatta_?"

"Ck! _Wakattayo_!"

"Mungkin mereka semua belum datang.." Neji melihat jam tangannya dengan heran. "Dan satu lagi, kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku. Mengerti?" tanya pemuda itu memastikan, bahaya juga kalau sampai Tenten hilang atau tersesat disini.

"Yaya.. bapak pengatur. Aku Fujishima Tenten berjanji akan menuruti semuuua perintah anda selama disini." janji Tenten pada Neji sambil menekuk tangannya di samping badan sebagai tanda bahwa ia berjanji dengan bersungguh-sungguh (walaupun sebenarnya sih tidak juga).

"Bagus!" "Kau sudah mendapatkan peralatanmu kan? Ayo pergi."

Tenten berjalan di belakang Neji sambil mengangkut peralatan skinya, pokoknya hari ini ia harus bermain ski sepuasnya! Mumpung ada yang bayarin, hehehe.

...

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto datang. Mereka mengendarai sebuah _Maserati_ jenis terbaru, mungkin itu milik Sasuke.

Tentusaja Tenten tau dari sobat _pink_ nya yang 'hampir' selalu menyebutkan _trivia_ pemuda berambut _raven_ itu di segala kesempatan. Mulai dari panampakan fisiknya, latar belakang keluarganya, bahkan ukuran sepatu dan jadwal bercukur rambutnya juga.

Padahal mereka berdua satu divisi di Dewan Siswa dan teman satu klub, lalu mereka juga lumayan sering berinteraksi. Tapi dasar yang namanya cowok bolot, Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun peka dengan semua kode yang diberikan Sakura padanya. Alhasil, Sakura jadi galau sendiri. Tenten dan Ino pernah menyarankan gadis itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, tapi gadis itu beralasan bahwa ia takut ditolak lagi.

Yup, dulu Sakura pernah menyatakan perasaanya pada Sasuke, tapi setiap Tenten dan Ino bertanya lebih jauh, ia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, seolah tak mau membahas hal itu.

Tenten, Ino dan Hinata maklum sih, mungkin itu terlalu memalukan, toh juga nanti Sakura akan cerita sendiri pada mereka bertiga jika gadis itu sudah siap.

" _Ohayou_ Neji... dan siapa gadis _kawaii_ berponi ini?" Naruto menyapa Neji dengan cengiran khasnya lalu bertanya perihal Tenten (yang saat itu sedang menyamar). Tapi untung saja Neji cepat tanggap dengan membuat identitas palsu dadakan untuk menutupi penyamaran gadis itu.

"Kenalkan, dia sepupu jauhku, Fujioka Aihara."

"Hei, aku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal" pemuda berkumis itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Tenten

"Aku Fujioka Aihara, salam kenal Namikaze- _san_." Dan semoga Naruto tidak mengenali suaranya.

"Santai saja Ai- _chan_ , kau bisa memanggilku Naruto saja." jawab Naruto dengan riang.

"Hn? Omong-omong wajahmu mirip seseorang..." celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba lalu berpikir keras mengingat sosok familiar di benaknya.

Tenten keringat dingin, matilah kalau sampai Sasuke mengenalinya.

"Ah, mungkin kau salah orang.." "Oh, namamu?" Tanya gadis itu mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Hn, entahlah.." "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke."

"Salam kenal Sasuke- _san_."

"Shikamaru dan Chouji mana?" Tanya Neji buka suara sekalian ikut mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Mereka berdua menginap di hotel ini, nanti mungkin keluar." "Daripada menunggu mereka ayo kita bermain ski dulu!" ajak Naruto bersemangat sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara.

...

Tenten duduk di atas sebuah batu yang kebetulan ada di area tempat mereka bermain ski. Gadis itu sedang beristirahat sambil membaca _e-book Hunger Games Trilogy_ dari ponselnya. Tidak jauh didepannya, Neji, Sasuke, dan Naruto sedang asyik bermain perang bola salju. Mungkin Jika Sakura dan Hinata disini, bisa saja Hinata akan pingsan melihat tingkah konyol Naruto dan juga Sakura akan mimisan melihat tawa lepas Sasuke yang sedang berlarian seperti anak kecil. Mungkin tenten termasuk cukup beruntung bisa ada disini, tapi tidak juga.. Ingat kan? Saat ini dia sedang tertimpa berbagai jenis kesialan? Jadi gadis itu merasa biasa saja melihat tingkah pangeran-pangeran Konoha Academy (katanya sih...) itu bermain seperti anak sekolah dasar didepannya seolah melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka semua dua tahun lagi akan menjadi mahasiswa.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Neji bisa jadi sosok yang berbeda jika bersama teman-temannya. Lihat saja, pemuda itu tak segan mengejar-ngejar Naruto sambil tertawa lepas, padahal saat dirumah sekadar menampakkan senyum tipis pun tidak pernah. Dasar manusia gletser bermulut cabai, berotak mesum, dan tukang atur yang aneh. Tenten sweatdrop sambil menggumamkan deskripsi Neji berulang-ulang dalam pikirannya.

" _Hunger Games Trilogy_ ya? Menarik..." celetuk seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru?

"Eh, iya."

"Aku suka bagian saat Katniss melawan capitol dengan memanah apel yang ada di mulut babi panggang untuk menarik perhatian juri. Kau suka yang mana?"

"Hmm.. mungkin saat Peeta dan Katniss berakting memakan berry beracun?"

"Ooh, aku juga suka bagian itu." Shikamaru mengulas senyumnya pada Tenten.

"Oh, iya. Kebetulan, kau tau tidak bagaimana cara menghadapi cewek galak?" Tanya pemuda itu agak frontal

"Eh, sori?"

"Hem, lupakan saja! Aku Nara Shikamaru, kau bisa memanggilku Shikamaru. Namamu siapa?" tanya pemuda itu. "Maksudku, aku punya teman wanita dia galak sekali hehehe... aku ingin dekat dengannya tapi tidak tau caranya." sambungnya tiba-tiba curhat.

Sepertinya Tenten tau siapa gadis itu, _Temari-san, kau barusaja dapat jackpot!_

"Aku Ai..." Belum sempat Tenten menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik oleh Neji sehingga badan gadis itu tertarik dan punggungnya membentur dada Neji yang berlapis jaket tebal. _Oke sejak kapan si banci ini ada disini?_ Batin Tenten dengan heran.

"Dia Fujioka Aihara, sepupuku." Neji menggantikan Tenten memperkenalkan dirinya pada Shikamaru. Ini memang perasaannya saja, atau pemuda ini agak ketus menjawab pertanyaan pria berkucir satu itu? Entahlah, bukan urusannya.

"Pantas saja hahaha..." "Kau harus segera menyembukan sisconmu Neji!" jawab Shikamaru agak geli lalu tertawa renyah.

Neji hanya diam, tapi terlihat jelas di wajahnya ada sedikit kekesalan disana.

"HOIY CHOUJI, KEMARILAH! KAU HARUS BERKENALAN DENGAN SEPUPUNYA NEJI!" teriak Shikamaru pada Chouji yang sedang bermain bersama Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Heuh.. capeknya..." "Perkenalkan, aku Akimichi Chouji, hobiku makan."

"Aku Fujioka Aihara, senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Kau sudah punya pacar belum Ai-chan?" celetuk Naruto yang tau-tau sudah berdiri di samping Chouji

Oke, Tenten tidak menyangka akan menjadi serumit ini. Yaampun... Baru saja Tenten hendak menjawab, tiba-tiba Neji memegang tangan kanannya sambil meremasnya pelan, tanda gadis itu harus tutup mulut dan membiarkan pemuda itu meneruskan sandiwaranya. Bagus! Setidaknya Neji mau bertanggung jawab.

"Dia sudah bertunangan." jawab Neji sok santai

Tenten melotot mendengar jawaban Neji. Kepala Hyuuga cantik ini habis terbentur apa sih sampai bisa bicara ngawur begini? Sementara Naruto mendengus kecewa dan Shikamaru terbelalak kaget.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan, jangan coba-coba mendekatinya atau kalian akan tau akibatnya." ancam Neji dengan nada mengintimidasi dan tegas tak terbantahkan. "Dan Naruto, kau punya Hinata jadi aku akan mengawasimu." jawab pemuda itu lagi lalu memelototi si kumis enam itu dengan sadis.

Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat ancaman frontal yang dilontarkan Neji lalu mengangguk patuh.

Naruto punya Hinata? Tenten berani bertaruh kalau saja Hinata sampai mendengar kalimat itu mungkin gadis itu akan langsung pingsan ditempat.

"Dasar siscon." ejek Pemuda berkuncir satu itu pada Neji

"Seperti biasa... aku sangat kagum dengan kemampuan penjagaanmu Neji!" "Mungkin kau bisa mencoba magang menjadi _security_ suatu hari nanti." Naruto menepuk pundak Neji sambil terkikik geli

Sasuke dan Chouji tertawa terbahak-bahak apalagi Neji mendelik dengan kesal pada Naruto yang sedang memasang ekspresi tak berdosanya. Mungkin niatnya menghindari kemarahan Neji. Tapi yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah, sebuah bola salju melayang ke arah Naruto dan sukses mengenai wajah pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Kalau bisa Tenten ingin menertawai Naruto saat ini.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu _skill_ berbohongmu boleh juga." celetuk Tenten sambil 'sedikit' memuji Neji sekaligus memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua yang saat itu sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke hotel.

Besok mereka akan pergi ke _Fuji-Q Highland_ , salah satu taman rekreasi yang memiliki wahana paling ekstrim di Jepang, sebut saja taman rekreasi ini yang terindah dan terseru di Jepang. Tenten ingin mencoba semua wahana ekstrim yang ada disana macam, fujiyama, dodonpa, ejanaika, dan bahkan tempat itu memiliki _roller coaster_ super ekstrim dengan jalur melintasi gunung Fuji bertikungan tajam dan banyak putaran 360 derajatnya! Badan gadis itu seketika merinding membayangkan betapa asyiknya bermain seharian disana besok.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau."

"Tapi kau tak seharusnya mengatakan aku sudah bertunangan _baka_!"

Neji memutar bola matanya, "Itu hanya sekenario Tenten. Lagipula kau juga pakai masuk tiba-tiba ke mobilku, siapa yang salah?" pemuda itu balik bertanya seolah menegaskan siapa oknum pembuat masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini.

"Yaya, aku yang salah. Puas?"

"Bagus! Ternyata kau tahu diri juga dan mau mengakui kesalahanmu."

Tenten membuang nafas dengan kasar. Kemudian keheningan kembali menyelimuti mobil pemuda bersurai panjang itu seiring dengan perjalanan mereka kembali ke hotel.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar mereka diketuk dari luar, tadi Tenten memesan layanan kamar. Begitu gadis itu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan, Tenten berjalan dengan sumringah sambil membawa sprei dan tali sepatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Neji dengan heran, perhatian pemuda itu kini sudah sepenuhnya teralihkan dari kegiatannya membaca majalah.

"Membuat pembatas. Tidur di lantai itu menyakitkan Neji." jawab gadis agak memelas itu sambil sibuk mengikat sprei dengan tali sepatu pada tiang kasur, sehingga kini kasur itu terbagi menjadi dua memisahkan bagian kanan dan kirinya.

Neji akui Tenten cukup cerdik juga.

"Selesai!" jawab gadis itu lagi dengan riang sambil meloncat-loncat kecil di atas kasur. "Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan ya, _oyasuminasai_."

"Hn, _oyasumi_." jawab Neji lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca majalah.

.

.

.

Tenten terbangun mendengar bunyi dering ponsel. Ini masih jam 5 pagi, siapa sih yang menelepon sepagi ini?

Sementara di sebelahnya, samar-samar ia bisa melihat Neji masih tertidur pulas membelakanginya, mungkin pemuda itu kelelahan.

"Eh? Natsuko _obasan_?" "Neji.. bangun, ada telepon dari ibumu.." Tenten segera menyibak sprei yang membatasi mereka berdua dan membangunkan Neji.

Natsuko obasan tidak mungkin iseng menelepon Neji jam segini, pasti sedang terjadi sesuatu...

"Eung.. yaya.." pemuda itu merebut ponselnya dengan cepat. "Halo _kaasan_ , ada apa?..."

 _"..."_

"Hei jangan menangis, bicaralah yang jelas _kaasan_!" jawab pemuda itu agak panik. Tenten yang semakin kepo dengan otomatis menempelkan telinganya ke ponsel Neji.

 _"J..jun.. dia kejang-kejang... alerginya kambuh... Neji tolong okasan..."_ jawab ibunya Neji di seberang sana dengan lirih

"HAH? KEJANG-KEJANG?" Teriak Gadis itu dengan refleks

 _"Neji.. apa itu suara perempuan tadi?"_

Ups.. Tenten keceplosan..

"Ituu bukan suara perempuan _kaasan_ , cuma suara kucing di teras.." Neji melotot dengan sewot ke arah tenten, tatapannya seolah berkata, _diamlah-bodoh!_

Tenten melempar tatapan _innocent_ nya sambil mengangguk-angguk dengan paham.

 _"..."_

"Jadi _otousan_ masih di Yokohama dan kalian baru pulang jam empat pagi tadi, lalu Jun tiba-tiba kejang-kejang?" "Baiklah.. tenanglah _kaasan_ , coba telepon paman Hiashi dulu, tunggulah... Aku akan segera kesana bersama Tenten.."

 _"..."_

"Tentusaja aku akan berhati-hati. Jun akan baik-baik saja tenanglah.. Dimana alamat rumah sakitnya?"

 _"..."_

"Nanti akan aku belikan _kaasan_. Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya, _jaa_.."

Kemudian pemuda itu mengantongi ponselnya dengan cepat dan bergegas mencari handuk untuk membasuh muka.

"Ten, kita harus kembali ke Tokyo sekarang juga, Jun sedang dalam kondisi kritis di rumah sakit." "Aku mau cuci muka dulu, kau bereskan semua barang-barangmu, setelah semuanya beres kita langsung pergi ke rumah sakit." Terlihat jelas sekali dari ekspresinya, pemuda itu sangat gelisah dan khawatir, Tenten memang tidak pernah mengerti tentang perasaan seorang kakak yang mencemaskan adiknya, tapi mungkin rasanya agak mirip-mirip seperti saat salah satu orang tuamu tiba-tiba jatuh sakit atau semacamnya.

"Baiklah... Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Tenten menepuk bahu pemuda itu sambil memberinya sedikit semangat.

"Aku tahu..." jawab Neji sambil melempar senyum berterimakasih pada Tenten dan berlalu dari hadapan gadis itu.

Tenten membeku di tempatnya sambil menatap pintu kamar mandi yang kini telah tertutup rapat, _Tadi itu Neji senyum kan? Tersenyum padanya?_

Tiba-tiba perasaan gadis itu menghangat untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak jelas. Aneh memang, tapi entah kenapa Tenten merasa sedikit senang karena hal itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

[BACOT AUTHOR]

Ciee Tenten kenapa tuh wkwkwk

Anyway I'm back guys! Hayoo siapa yang kangen? *pasti gak ada ding* Okedeh, part 6nya sudah update ya, maaf kalo kepanjangan, yang namanya keasyikan susah berentinya, dan kalo ni ff dibagi jadi 2 part juga kasian, yaudah jadinya sepanjang ini deh.. gapapa ya? :')

Last but no least, friendly remider, Mind to RnR? Feel free to leave your comments here and no flame please ^^ karena hidup akan lebih indah jika dalam suasana damai wkwkwk... #iniserius

.

.

.

BALASAN REVIEW

Nikun-nii : Makasi udah baca ff aku, salken juga yaa. chap selanjutnya udah update dan semoga suka ^.^

Uchiha Nuari : Hello makasi udah mampir lagi nuari san! percayalah yg "gool" itu hun terinspirasi dari kisah nyata wkwkwk :v chap 6 udah update ya maaf kurang kilat dan semoga suka ^.^

Yamanaka Tenten : Hai, makasi udah mampir lagi yaa! Gak kok, rambutnya tenten tetep aman, tenang ajaa~~ cuma nambah softlens doang sama poni:v *bayangin sendiri* chap 6 udah update yaa dan semoga suka ^.^

Sri The Hyuuga : Hai sri makasi udah mampir lagi! Gak telat kok, kamu reviewnya rajin banget sih, hun jadi terharuu:3 konfliknya masih dalam proses, masih nyari yg greget ditunggu ajaa hehehe... chap 6 udah update yaa, maaf kurang kilat dan semoga suka.. ^.^

Sincirely,

Sherleenten alias Hunyeobo


	7. Curiousity

Part 7

.

.

.

Suasana di rumah sakit pagi itu sangat sepi dan damai. Wajar saja, ini baru jam 7 pagi. Banyak pasien yang masih tidur di kamar masing-masing.

Tenten menghirup udara pagi bercampur dengan bau obat yang khas di sekelilingnya dengan tenang, sambil mendekap beberapa selimut baru dan menenteng kantung kresek berisi bento cepat saji di tangan kanannya.

Gadis itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka suasana rumah sakit, tapi jika setenang ini mungkin masih bisa ia toleransi untuk sekarang, apalagi Jun sedang sakit, sebagai 'penumpang' yang baik tentu saja ia harus ikut menjaga Jun.

Rumah sakit bukan tempat menyenangkan untuk dikunjungi. Kau bisa mendengar jeritan-jeritan pasien, tangisan pilu, teriakan putus asa, kemarahan, dan melihat banyak wajah-wajah muram plus kelelahan yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang koridor. Segala macam emosi ada di tempat ini. Dan itu bukan hal menarik yang patut diamati.

Tadi pagi Neji memacu kecepatan mobilnya mencapai lebih dari 140 kilometer per jam. Sedikit aneh memang, dia takut naik _jet coaster_ tapi berani menyetir kebut-kebutan..

Alhasil selama perjalanan dari Yamanashi menuju Tokyo Tenten sibuk berpegangan pada handle di pintu mobil sambil merapal doa-doa keselamatan dalam hati. Sialan juga Hyuuga satu itu! Salah-salah bisa Tenten yang kritis akibat terkena _shock_.

Neji sedang menunggui Jun di dalam, sedangkan Natsuko _obasan_ sudah pulang ke rumah untuk mandi dan menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk Jun. Masa kritisnya memang sudah lewat, tapi kondisi Hyuuga kecil itu masih belum stabil, panas tubuh dan bentol-bentol kemerahan di kulitnya masih lumayan banyak. Sepertinya ia harus dirawat selama beberapa hari di sini.

"Makankah dulu aku sudah belikan _bento_ untukmu.." Tenten meletakkan selimut baru di sofa panjang lalu memberikan _bento_ yang ia beli pada Neji yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat ranjang pasien.

"Hmm.."

"Ck, makan dulu Neji!" "Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

Pemuda itu hanya menatap kosong kotak bento di tangannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Makanlah di luar, aku akan menggantikanmu menjaga Jun." jawab gadis itu dengan lembut sambil menepuk pundak pemuda itu dengan pelan

Iris _amnethyst_ bertemu dengan iris _hazel,_ satu hal yang dapat ditangkap Tenten, Neji benar-benar khawatir dan kelelahan, terlihat jelas di matanya.

Neji mengangguk patuh lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan itu dalam diam.

Tumben sekali pemuda itu tak bergeming sedikitpun, bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata sejak bibi Natsuko pergi, benar-benar momen yang sangat langka, atau tidak? Tapi Neji yang ia kenal biasanya banyak berbicara bernada pedas dan menyindir sarkastis, bukan Neji yang pemurung, pendiam, dan berjalan seperti zombie.

"Cepatlah sembuh anak bandel, kakakmu benar-benar khawatir!" Tenten bergumam sambil mengusap rambut Jun dengan lembut.

.

.

.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang ke Sasuke kalau kita ada urusan mendadak dan harus kembali ke Tokyo." ujar pemuda bersurai coklat itu akhirnya buka suara

Tenten mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Neji, "Baguslah," responnya singkat

"Dia terus bertanya tentang dirimu Ten."

"Eh, siapa?"

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas dengan cepat, "Shikamaru.." Neji terus menatap bentonya dengan tatapan kosong, namun kali ini Tenten bisa merasakan jika ekspresi wajah pemuda itu semakin mengeras, seperti menahan emosi.

Tenten mengeryit heran, oke ini sedikit aneh..

"Ck! Itu artinya dia bertanya tentang Aihara, aku sedang menyamar waktu itu _remember_?"

Neji memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Aku lagi gak pingin bertengkar oke? Berhentilah berkata-kata sinis Ten." jawab pemuda itu dengan tatapan serius, iris _amnethystnya_ menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Terserah deh.."

Pemuda itu kemudian membuang kotak _bento_ nya yang telah kosong, dan langsung masuk ke kamar rawat inap Jun meninggalkan Tenten yang duduk sendirian di kursi tunggu pembesuk.

.

.

.

Jadilah selama liburan semester Neji dan Tenten bergantian menjaga Jun di rumah sakit hingga ia sembuh dari alerginya.

Jadi waktu di pesawat ternyata Jun tak sengaja makan makanan yang ada udangnya, apalagi kondisinya saat itu tidak terlalu sehat, alhasil penyakit alerginya jadi kambuh dengan cukup parah.

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Yang terpenting adalah Hyuuga kecil itu telah pulih dengan cepat, masalah liburan kan bisa menyusul.

.

.

.

Siang itu kelas 1-1 sedang ada jam kosong, karena daftar penempatan kelas baru belum dibagikan makanya semua siswa masih ditempatkan di kelas yang sama seperti tahun lalu. Jadi ini adalah hari terakhir bagi seluruh siswa Konoha Acedemy ditempatkan dalam kelas umum, karena besok kelas-kelas mereka akan dikelompokkan berdasarkan peringkat paralel.

Jadi untuk mengisi waktu, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan beberapa anak laki-laki di kelas itu membentuk forum kecil-kecilan yang membahas berbagai hal, salah satunya mengenai siapa saja murid perempuan yang dikategorikan sebagai 10 murid tercantik di angkatan mereka.

"Baiklah.. posisi kelima, siapa kira-kira menurut kalian yang tercantik selanjutnya?" tanya Kiba sambil bersiap menulis sebuah nama di notenya

"Sugihara-san cantik!" celetuk Lee setelah otaknya sibuk menyaring rupa seluruh gadis yang seangkatan dengannya di sekolah itu

"Ah, Aya Sugihara! Boleh juga." "Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Kiba

Semua orang di forum itu mengangguk setuju, termasuk Neji. Bahkan beberapa langsung meraih ponsel mereka dan men-stalking instagram milik gadis yang disebut Lee tadi.

"Kalau keempat?" Tanya Kiba

"Yamanaka- _san_?"

Semua orang dalam forum itu mengangguk.

Kiba segera menulis nama Yamanaka Ino di posisi keempat.

"Posisi ketiga Hyuuga Hinata _ttebayo_!" celetuk Naruto bersemangat yang memancing perhatian seluruh peserta forum itu. Terutama Neji yang langsung menghadiahi pemuda berambut jabrik itu sebuah _death glare_ gratis.

"Boleh juga.."

"Aku setuju.."

"Baiklah, ketiga Hyuuga Hinata..." gumam Kiba sambil menulis nama Hinata di kertasnya. "Kedua?"

"Fujishima Tenten?"

Semua peserta forum menoleh pada Lee, tak terkecuali Neji.

"Hei, ayolah.. biarpun dia masih baru di sekolah ini, tapi apa kalian tidak sadar? Dengan badan se-ideal itu dia bisa jadi _super model_ kalau dia mau!" jawab Lee sok serius

"Apalagi kalau dilihat-lihat wajahnya cukup _kawaii_." celetuk Shino menimpali

"Si anak baru di Dewan Siswa bukan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil ikut nimbrung melihat profil gadis itu di handphone milik Naruto bersama Sasuke dan Neji yang sedang _stalking instagram_ Tenten. "Boleh juga, aku suka _body_ semacam itu." sambung pemuda berkepala nanas itu sambil mengangguk-angguk "Tapi sayangnya dia bukan tipeku." imbuhnya lagi dengan santai

"Yang tipemu kan si Temari, nanas!" celetuk Naruto seenaknya yang kemudian mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh Shikamaru dengan beringas. Tapi untung saja si kuncir empat itu sedang makan di kantin, jadi ia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Boleh juga."

"Yaampun.. dia tinggi sekali. Aku setuju!" celetuk Chouji

"Aku juga." jawab Sasuke buka suara

"Puah! Aku juga!" pekik Naruto setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan-tangan Shikamaru yang membekapnya. Sementara Shikamaru langsung ngacir ke wastafel terdekat untuk mencuci tangan karena saat membekap mulut pemuda pirang itu, ia merasakan kedua tangannya agak basah-basah lengket, hiiy..

Neji hanya diam saja melihat Kiba yang sedang menulis nama Tenten pada posisi kedua. Ia bingung harus bereaksi apa, disatu sisi ia menolak dengan keras karena gadis itu "sangat" menyebalkan. Disisi lain entah kenapa ia setuju jika Tenten masuk dalam jajaran siswi tercantik di angkatan mereka. Wajahnya memang 'sedikit' kawaii belum lagi gosipnya ia termasuk dalam jajaran siswi berotak encer di kelas 1-2, gadis itu juga bisa masak dan bisa olahraga, yang paling penting ia memiliki proporsi badan cukup atletis sekelas model dunia, dan...

Neji segera menghalau pikiran ngawur yang terlintas di benaknya sambil memencet kedua pelipisnya dengan heran, bisa-bisanya ia memuji gadis menyebalkan (dan berdada rata) itu dengan lancar dalam benaknya.

Terakhir yang ia tau, Haruno Sakura menempati posisi pertama.

Ia tak peduli lagi dengan peringkatnya. Bahkan Neji tidak niat ikut berdebat lagi, karena otak pemuda itu sedang sibuk menghalau pikiran-pikiran ngawurnya tentang Tenten.

.

.

.

"Loh.. Shikamaru?"

"Oh, hai Ten! Dari kantin?"

"Oh ini?" Tenten mengangkat kantung kresek belanjaannya. "Yup, baru aja balik. Habis kita belum dibagiin susunan kelas baru, ya terpaksa deh untuk hari ini masih dikelompokkan sesuai tahun lalu. Tapi gapapa sih, kan jadinya guru-guru gak ada yang ngajar" jawab Tenten panjang lebar lalu terkekeh pelan

"Benar juga." Shikamaru memalingkan pandangannya sekilas untuk tersenyum pada gadis itu, namun ia tetap giat mencuci seluruh tangannya yang tadi telah dinistai dengan sangat sengaja oleh Naruto. _Dasar kepala kuning sialan!_ batinnya.

"Omong-omong, kau habis menyentuh sesuatu yang menjijikan? Ekspresimu saat mencuci tangan terlihat sangat tersiksa." "Semacam viruskah?" Tebak gadis itu dengan nada bercanda.

"Yah mungkin bisa dibilang virus kegilaan." pemuda itu masih sibuk menggosok tangannya dengan sabun.

"Serius?"

"Aku hanya bercanda yaampun. hahaha"

"Jeez... Hai.. hai... kau ini pagi-pagi udah ngerjain orang." "Nih, aku ada _tissue_ pakai aja buat lap tanganmu, daripada lap sembarangan." Gadis itu meraih _tissue_ dari kantung kreseknya dan meletakkannya di samping wastafel.

"Eh? Hn, arigatou..." tatapan Shikamaru terpaku pada Tenten yang sedang tersenyum manis di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, _jaa nee._.. Shikamaru!"

"Eoh, _jaa_..."

Kemudian gadis itu menghilang di belokan koridor meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk aneh dalam dirinya.

 _Mungkin dia juga termasuk tipe idealku..._ guman Shikamaru dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Tenten sedang sibuk menyortir beberapa (Lebih tepatnya setumpukan penuh) surat-surat yang masuk ke Divisi Humas selama liburan akhir semester lalu bersama Shikamaru dan Neji di ruang Dewan Siswa.

Neji kebetulan lagi keluar untuk membeli minum, jadilah gadis itu dan Shikamaru berjibaku membaca sekaligus memberi stampel event-event apa saja yang akan mereka pantau selama sebulan kedepan.

Shikamaru melirik-lirik ke arah gadis berambut auburn di sebelahnya dengan hati-hati, kenapa aku baru sadar sih, kalau Tenten itu ternyata lumayan juga... batinnya dalam hati.

Tenten yang merasa sedang diamati menoleh dengan heran ke arah pemuda berkuncir itu. "Kau perlu sesuatu Shika?"

"Eh? Enggak ada hehehe..." jawab pemuda itu cengengesan. Shikamaru lantas melanjutkan pekerjaannya mendata surat-surat sambil memasang ekspresi sok serius.

"Hmm, oke." balas Tenten dengan acuh lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ruang dewan siswa kembali hening setelah percakapan canggung itu, yang terdengar hanya suara kertas yang dicap dan suara bising dari AC yang menggantung di pojok ruangan.

Shikamaru terus melirik Tenten dari sudut matanya, kali ini ia lebih berhati-hati. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya tentang gadis itu.

Pemuda itu menarik kursi yang diduduki Tenten dan memutar kursi itu agar menghadap tepat ke arahnya.

Tenten kaget setengah mati karena tiba-tiba kursi yang ia duduki bergerak dan diputar oleh Shikamaru. Terang saja, kertas-kertas event masih banyak menumpuk di meja tetapi pemuda ini malah mengisengi gadis itu di saat seperti ini.

"Eh apa yang kau..."

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu bertemu, Tenten yang ditatap tajam oleh pemuda itu jadi salah tingkah, tadi katanya tidak perlu sesuatu, tapi malah begini..

"Hei, serius deh, kau perlu sesuatu Shika? Bilang aja yang jujur, kamu gak perlu sampai narik kursiku kok." Tenten tersenyum lembut sambil menatap iris onyx di depannya.

"Kau mirip seseorang ya..."

Jleb.. Tenten tiba-tiba keringat dingin, dia tertangkap basah! Salahnya juga sih, Tenten terlalu meremehkan Shikamaru si-IQ 200.

"Ya, aku akui wajahku memang sedikit pasaran hahaha.." Tenten tertawa garing. "Bisa kita lanjutkan pekerjaannya? Aku pingin cepat pulang." jawab tenten dengan canggung sambil mencoba mengembalikan posisi kursinya. Tapi Shikamaru kemburu mengunci pergerakannya dengan memegang kedua pegangan kursinya dengan erat.

"Kau Aihara kan?" Tanya pemuda itu _to the point_

Mampus... Tenten tertangkap basah!

"Si..siapa itu Aihara? Aku gak kenal!"

"Tapi aku yakin sekali, Ten. Kamu mirip Aihara!"

"Yaampun, aku gak kenal siapa itu Aihara!"

"Tapi kau mirip!"

"Mirip bukan berarti sama kan?" jawab Tenten mutlak.

Hening..

Shikamaru bengong seolah tersadar akan sesuatu. Diam-diam Tenten menghembuskan nafas dengan lega. Untung saja gadis itu bisa mengelak. Bahaya kalau sampai ketahuan!

Tiba-tiba kursi Tenten ditarik (lagi) ke belakang oleh seseorang, sehingga cengkraman tangan pemuda berkuncir satu itu terlepas dari pegangan kursi Tenten.

Dan ternyata yang menarik kursinya adalah Neji yang sedang menenteng kresek berisi tiga minuman kopi kalengan

dengan ekspresi luar biasa datar, yang bahkan lebih datar dari biasanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan berhadap-hadapan begitu?" "Tugas kalian masih banyak, kerjakan sekarang juga atau kalian akan menginap disini sampai besok." pemuda bersurai panjang itu menarik sebuah kursi dan memposisikannya diantara Tenten dan Shikamaru. "Kok bengong? Ayo kerjakan!"

Shikamaru mendengus dengan sebal, "Hai kaichou..."

Ck, seperti biasa. Mungkin si banci ini mengidap PMS abadi... pikir Tenten heran.

...

"Uahhh selesai!" Tenten melakukan peregangan ringan setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Didepannya ada setumpuk berkas-berkas yang telah ia data dan cap dengan rapi.

"Kerja bagus Ten!" jawab Shilamaru tanpa menatap Tenten dan tetap terfokus pada layar laptopnya.

"Kau boleh pulang duluan." jawab Neji pendek sambil memberi isyarat dengan kedua matanya pada gadis itu.

Tenten yang mengerti arti isyarat mata Neji lantas mengangguk sambil bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya lalu pergi dari ruangan itu, menyisakan Shikamaru yang sedang mengetik beberapa berkas dan Neji yang sedang menumpuk kertas-kertas di pojok ruangan rapat itu.

"Wah, ternyata tugasmu masih banyak Shika." Neji mengintip layar laptop Shikamaru sambil meraih berkas-berkas yang tadi dikerjakan Tenten.

"Begitulah... divisi kita terlalu lama berlibur makanya tugasku menumpuk sebanyak ini deh." pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi. "Kau pulang saja _kaichou_. Nanti aku yang mengunci ruangannya kalau tugasku sudah selesai."

"Makanya selesaikan tugasmu! Jangan membuang waktu dengan tatap-tatapan aneh dengan Tenten!" jawab Neji sinis

"Kami tidak..."

"Ck! Email sisa tugasmu ke aku. Nanti aku bantu selesaikan."

Kedua iris pemuda berkuncir satu itu melebar tak percaya, ini Neji kan? Si monoton Hyuuga Neji mau berbagi tugas dengannya? Sejak kapan? "Neji, kau sakit? Jangan mengerjaiku oke? Tugasku masih banyak."

Neji memukul kepala Shikamaru dengan tumpukan kertas yang ia bawa, "Bakayarou! Aku serius! Cepat email sekarang juga! Setelah itu ayo pulang bersama!"

Shikamaru mengelus puncak kepalanya, " _Aye captain_!"

.

.

.

" _Kaichou_ , aku parkir di sini. Aku duluan ya."

"Oh, oke. Hati-hati Shika!" jawab pemuda bersurai panjang itu sambil melambai pada Shikamaru, kemudian ia berjalan menjauh

...

Neji mendapati seorang gadis bercepol dua sedang berjongkok di sebelah mobilnya sambil menyedot _bubble tea_ dalam diam. Oke, hari ini mereka terpaksa pulang bersama, karena Tanaka, sopir keluarga Neji yang biasa mengantar Tenten sedang sakit. Dan bisa ditebak, mereka harus mengatur sedikit skenario kecil (lagi) agar Shikamaru tidak curiga.

"Lama menunggu?"

"BANGET!" Tenten seketika berdiri sambil menatap Neji yang berdiri beberapa puluh centi didepannya dengan kesal.

"Bodoh, jangan teriak-teriak!" Neji menempeleng dahi gadis itu. "Shikamaru mungkin saja belum pulang."

Tenten sih cuek saja, gadis itu membuka pintu mobil Neji dan masuk seenaknya.

Neji mendengus sebal melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu lalu masuk ke mobilnya.

Kemudian mobil _Lykan Hypersport_ milik Neji melaju keluar dari areal parkir siswa.

Ternyata di sisi lain areal parkir itu madih ada sebuah Audi yang terparkir polos. Shikamaru menatap kepergian Tenten dan Neji dari dalam mobilnya dengan heran.

Apa sebenarnya hubungan Neji dan Tenten? Batinnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu langsung tancap gas mengikuti mobil Neji secara diam-diam.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N

Sama kayak ff sebelah yaa, Tentennya hun buat lebih tinggi disini wkwkwk.

.

.

.

[BACOT AUTHOR]

Soalnya hun bakal buat ending yang bener-bener unexpected.*semoga*

Hun ngomong gini kayak ini ff bentar lagi ending aja ya wkwkwk.. tapi enggak kok, tunggu aja, sebenarnya hun niat manjangin ff ini. *jangan tanya berapa chapter ok, rahasia perusahaan gak boleh bocor* #peace

Oiya, buat apdet selanjutnya kyknya bakalan lama, abis hun sibuk bgt di RL dan gabisa di hindarin samasekali T_T apalagi bentar lagi hun bakalan uas, *duh semoga ipk tetep stabil dah* atuttt:'(

SEMANGAT JUGA YAA BUAT YG MAU UKK/UTS/UAS/SBMPTN/MANDIRI/SEGALA JENIS UJIAN LAINNYA!(^_^)9

jangan nongkrong di ffn mulu, inget buku pelajarannya juga dibaca wkwkwk *ditimpug ulekan*

.

.

.

NB : hun menerima dan sangat menghargai segala jenis kritikan sopan dan membangun dari readers ketjeh disini:*

Boleh di review/pm. pasti hun balas:** (yah walaupun kadang agak telat) apalagi ff hun pasti banyak kekurangannya dan tujuan hun nulis juga cuma sekedar hobi (intinya hun samasekali gak pro dalam dunia per-ffan hehe)

Kalo nekat flame atau ngomong kasar, maafkan.. kalian langsung hun report. Soalnya hun itu gabisa dikasarin:')

Maaf hun agak baper, intinya hun sayang kalian semua tanpa terkecuali:'* (hugs)

.

.

.

[BALASAN REVIEW]

Satennejyp : Maafkan Neji yg terlalu oot :') ah atenten kenapa yaaa... silakan disimpulkan sendiri wkwkwk P7 sudah update! silakan dibaca dan semoga suka yaaa^_^

Nazliahaibara : sumpahh hun suka banget liat review kamuuu serius:* maksi yaa buat reviewnya sepanjang jalan kenangannya *blow kiss* dan jangan bosen" nunggu ff ini ya:") Okeee P7 sudah update! silakan dibaca dan semoga suka yaaa^_^

Dobe-AmaaChan : Hello amaa chan! salken yaa'-')/ makasi udh leave review!:* P7 sudah update! silakan dibaca dan semoga suka yaaa^_^

Uchiha Nuari : Aaaa makasi udh nungguin ff ini nuariii:* jangankan iris onyx tenten mah diapain aja pasti cantik, setuju? *harus! wkwkwk* P7 sudah update! silakan dibaca dan semoga suka yaaa^_^

Anna : Hello anna san! salken yaa'-')/ makasi bgt udh baca dan nungguin ff gaje ini wkwkwk. untung deh, scene lempar"annya dpt feelnya, jujur hun sempat takut beberapa scene disini jatuhnya malah hambar heheh.. P7 sudah update! silakan dibaca dan semoga suka yaaa^_^

Yamanaka Tenten : Hello ai san! aah enggak kok, bacotanmu selalu hun tunggu:* shika suka sama tenten? simpulkan sendiri ya hehehe *ditimpug* P7 sudah update! silakan dibaca dan semoga dapat pencerahan juga yaaa^_^

Fychaa Hyura : Hello Hyura san! ah mereka mah gak peka sama perasaan masing" *dijyuuken neji* seseorangnya bakal muncul di chapy selanjutnya yaa, kalo muncul disini gak bikin kepo soalnya #plak. Tenang tenanggg, hun udh dapet konflik, sabar yaa semoga hun dpt waktu buay ngetik, biar chapy selanjutnya bisa segera di post:") anyway P7 sudah update! silakan dibaca, semoga suka yaaa^_^ maaf updatenya huhuhuuu:')

.

.

.

Sekian,

Sherleenten


	8. Neji's Wife?

Part 8

.

.

.

A/N

Disarankan saat membaca ff ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **David Archuleta - A Little Too Not Over You** dan **Zedd - Find you**. xoxo

.

.

.

Neji merebut _bubble tea_ milik Tenten, "Berikan, aku haus!" Dan ia meminumnya tanpa izin gadis itu.

Tenten hanya memutar bola matanya, malas berdebat. Sekilas gadis itu melihat sebuah mobil mencurigakan yang terus mengikuti mereka berdua melalui kaca spion mobil Neji.

" _Seriously._.. Neji liat deh. Di belakang ada _Audi_ yang terus ngikutin kita daritadi."

"Shikamaru?" pemuda itu mengenali mobil milik Shikamaru yang terus mengekor di belakang mereka. "Jangan-jangan dia curiga.."

"Gimana nih?" Tenten mulai panik. "Aku gak mau ketahuan lagi, apalagi ketahuan sama Shikamaru!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Neji langsung memutar setir mobilnya untuk berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil yang kebetulan ada di pinggir jalan. Untungnya si tukang tidur itu terkecoh, ia terus berjalan maju dan tidak sadar jika mobil yang dinaiki Tenten dan Neji baru saja berbelok.

"Kita aman." Neji menghembuskan nafas dengan lega. "Untung aku masih bisa berpikir jernih, gak ikutan panik kayak kamu!"

"Habis, setiap aku bareng sama kamu selalu aja ada masalah. Capek tau!" jawab Tenten nyolot

"Gak! Aku yang harusnya bilang gitu!" balas Neji ikut-ikutan nyolot

"Dasar banci!"

"Dasar cewek jadi-jadian!"

Hening beberapa saat...

Kemudian pemuda itu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan perlahan mobil itu melaju meninggalkan gang sempit itu.

.

.

.

Tenten merebahkan badannya di kasur dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tadi ia barusaja di telepon oleh _okasan_ nya. Gadis itu mendapat satu kabar balik dan satu kabar tidak begitu baik. Kabar baiknya, perusahaan ayahnya sudah mendapat suntikan dana dari salah satu relasi ayahnya di Inggris. Sedangkan kabar buruknya, kedua orang tua Tenten akan pindah dan tinggal selama beberapa tahun di London untuk memindahkan sebagian perusahaan mereka di Cina sekaligus me _recovery_ kondisi perusahaan yang sempat mengalami banyak kerugian dalam beberapa bulan terakhir.

Tanpa sadar gadis itu menitikan air mata, ia sangat merindukan seluruh rutinitasnya saat masih tinggal di Cina. _Okasan_ nya selalu menyambut Tenten setiap ia pulang sekolah, lalu terkadang di saat tertentu, ia dan _okasan_ nya memasak bersama sambil menunggu _otousan_ nya pulang dari kantor.

Tenten merindukan semuanya. Masakan _okasan_ nya, bermain game dan menonton tinju bersama _otousan_ nya, menghabiskan _weekend_ dengan bersantai di rumah atau terkadang berwisata sekeluarga, berkeliling Shanghai bersama teman-temannya sambil menjepret beberapa foto, menghadiri berbagai pameran fotografi, menonton festival, bahkan Tenten juga kangen saat ia dimarahi _okasan_ nya karena ketahuan membaca komik secara diam-diam.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari sudut matanya, rasanya sudah lama sekali, padahal baru beberapa bulan.

Pokoknya liburan musim semi depan ia harus mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya di London, Harus!

...

"Ketemu!" Tenten meraih sebuah kamera analog lama yang ia temukan di salah satu kardus berisi barang-barang miliknya.

Yup, kamera tua itu adalah hadiah dari paman Hizashi. Gadis itu memasukkan sebuah roll film ke dalam kamera, lalu ia mencoba menjepret beberapa foto untuk mengetahui apakah kamera itu masih bisa dipakai atau tidak. Dan ternyata kameranya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide jahil di pikirannya, kenapa gak sekalian fotoin semua orang di rumah ini aja? Apalagi kalau sampai dapet foto aibnya Neji, kan lumayan... pikirnya jahil.

 _..._

Tenten menerobos masuk ke kamar Neji dengan tiba-tiba kemudian berteriak, "NEJI, _SAY CHEESE_!"

" _Cheese?..._ "

 _ckrek_

"HAHAHA ekspresi yang bagus _kaichou_!" tepat setelah menertawakan Neji, gadis itu langsung kabur ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu, biar aman.

Neji yang tersadar akan ulah Tenten yang barusaja iseng padanya langsung melesat ke kamar gadis itu dan berteriak, "SIALAN KAU CEWEK JADI-JADIAN! HAPUS GAK FOTONYA!" pemuda itu menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Tenten dengan brutal.

"Gak ah, aku udah dapet foto aibnya _kaichou_ masa dihapus gitu aja..." jawab Tenten sok polos dibalik pintu kamarnya lalu terkikik geli. "Kena deh.." gumamnya.

"HAPUS CEPETAN!"

"GAK MAU!"

"HAPUS GAK!"

"NGGAK MAU!"

"NEJI... TENTEN... JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! KALO MASIH MAU RIBUT MENDING KE HUTAN AJA SANA!" Teriak Hizashi dari bawah. Nahloh, mereka berdua kena marah deh...

"IYA _OTOUSAN_!"

"HAI _OJIISAN_!

"Tuhkan, kita dimarahin. Makanya cepet hapus fotonya!" Neji berbisik dari luar kamar gadis itu sambil menekankan perkatannya.

"G.a.k. m.a.u.!" bisik Tenten mutlak.

"Dasar dada rata!" ejek pemuda itu sambil menendang pintu kamar Tenten.

"NEJI JANGAN TENDANG-TENDANG PINTU, INI SUDAH MALAM!" Kali ini _okasan_ nya yang berteriak.

"HAI _OKASAN_!" balas pemuda itu berteriak (lagi).

Sementara Tenten diam-diam terkikik geli di dalam kamarnya lalu bergumam pelan, "Sukurin..."

Di waktu yang sama namun di kamar lainnya, Jun yang sedang bermain game hanya menggeleng-geleng dengan heran, bahkan mereka berdua jauh lebih kekanak-kanakan dari anak laki-laki itu...

.

.

.

Tenten membeku di depan daftar pembagian kelas baru. Hal yang paling ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi...

DIA SEKELAS DENGAN NEJI?!

Oke ini sudah bisa diprediksi, Tenten menduduki peringkat 5 di semester lalu dan Neji menduduki peringkat 3. Wajar saja semester ini mereka jadi sekelas.

Tapi lihat sisi baiknya! Gadis itu tetap sekelas dengan Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino. Setidaknya ia masih bisa tersenyum untuk alasan lain.

...

Atau tidak?

Senyum gadis bercepol dua itu langsung hilang seolah tersapu badai tatkala melihat nomer undi pembagian tempat duduk yang ia dapat.

Mau tau hasilnya?

Jeng.. jeng... jeng... Tenten duduk di baris terakhir deret kedua dari kiri. Lalu orang yang duduk di sebelah kanannya adalah Shikamaru dan di sebelah kirinya adalah Neji. Singkatnya, gadis itu duduk di antara Shikamaru dan Neji. Mereka berdua memang tidak bermusuhan, tapi entah kenapa si kuncir satu dan si rambut panjang itu selalu memancarkan aura persaingan yang kuat pada satu sama lain untuk suatu alasan yang tidak ia ketahuai. Tenten tidak peduli, tapi duduk diantara mereka benar-benar gak nyaman samasekali.

Hinata memutar badannya ke belakang lalu mengetuk meja Tenten "Tenten- _chan_ , nanti kalau pembagian kelompok, kita barengan ya!" gadis berponi itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil memohon pada Tenten.

Tenten tersenyum manis, "Boleh Hinata- _chan_." Yah, setidaknya di depan gadis bercepol dua itu ada hinata. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada Sakura dan Ino yang duduknya saling berjauhan. ckckck... kasihan...

Tenten menoleh ke kanan, gadis itu mendapati Shikamaru yang sedang tersenyum. Lalu ia menoleh ke kiri dan ia mendapati Neji sedang melotot padanya. Tatapan pemuda itu seolah berkata, "Apa liat-liat?"

Ini akan menjadi semester yang panjang bagi Tenten, panjang sekali...

.

.

.

 _Kreok..._

Tenten menghentikan aktivitasnya mengetik tugas biologi yang baru tadi siang diberikan oleh Anko sensei. Bisa-bisanya sensei pecinta dango itu memberikan tugas meringkas jurnal penelitian ilmiah menjadi bentuk makalah. Dan parahnya tugas itu dikumpul besok pagi. Harusnya Anko sensei ingat satu hal, ia tidak seharusnya menugaskan siswanya membuat paper selevel mahasiswa.

Dasar sensei aneh!

Tenten melirik jam wekernya, "Sudah jam 11 malam..."

Gadis itu melakukan sedikit peregangan, untung ia berinisiatif mencicil tugas sialan itu dari tadi siang, jadi sekarang cuma tinggal di print aja deh.

Tenten menarik laci terbawah di meja belajarnya, disana ada berbagai macam makanan ringan. Setelah menimang-nimang, akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk memasak _ramyeon_ _instant_ pemberian Hinata. Jadi beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata membagikan banyak makanan ringan oleh-oleh dari ibunya yang baru pulang dinas di Korea Selatan. Emang dasar rejeki anak baik gak kemana-mana, pikir gadis bercepol dua itu dengan riang.

 _..._

Serupa dengan teman sekelasnya, Neji juga pastinya mendapat tugas yang sama dengan Tenten. Maka disinilah pemuda itu, duduk berselojor di beranda sebelah dapur. Didepannya ada meja kecil yang dipenuhi berbagai macam benda seperti, laptop, secangkir kopi yang isinya tinggal separuh dan berbagai jenis buku refrensi. Neji mengedarkan pandangannya ke taman yang terdapat di seberang beranda itu, seingat Neji tadi kayaknya lampu di dapur cuma nyala satu, pemuda itu mengintip ke sana dan ia mendapati Tenten sedang menasak sesuatu di sana.

...

"Lagi ngapain?"

"HAH?! Neji! Yaampun bikin kaget aja.." Tenten mengelus dada dengan lega. Gak lucu kan tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu malam-malam gini. "Kok kamu tiba-tiba udah disini? Kapan turunnya?"

"Jelas lah, dari tadi aku dibawah. Tugas udah sampai mana?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menarik kursi _pantry_

"Tinggal print aja. Tugasmu udah sampai mana?"

"Tinggal bab tiga, cuma bikin kesimpulannya aja yang belum."

"Selesai! Hemm baunya enak bangettt!" gadis itu lalu mematikan kompor dan segera memindahkan panci berisi _ramyeon_ itu ke meja pantry. "Neji, tolong ambil kain untuk alas pancinya."

Pemuda itu meraih sebuah kain dan menaruhnya di meja _pantry_. Neji dapat mencium aroma sedap yang menguar dari ramyeon yang dimasak Tenten.

 _Kreok..._ ups, sepertinya perut Neji juga minta diisi.

Tenten tertawa pelan, "Nih.." gadis itu menyerahkan sumpit pada Neji.

"Gak usah, aku gak lapar."

 _Kreok..._

 _Sialan..._

"Aku tau kamu lapar Neji. Tadi aku masak 2 bungkus kok." "Gak usah sok gengsi deh, nih!" lama-lama Tenten jadi gemas dengan tingkah Neji.

Pemuda itu menerima sumpit dari Tenten dengan ekspresi _super tsundere_ , " _Arigatou_.." sialnya Tenten nggak ngeh sama ekspresinya Neji.

"Gitu dong!" gadis itu tertawa ringan,

" _Itadakimasu_..."

"Loh, langsung makan dari pancinya?" tanya Neji heran. Gadis itu menyumpit _ramyeon_ langsung dari pancinya.

"Biar gak cuci piring lagi, kalau mau pakai piring ya ambil aja, yang jelas cuci sendiri kalau sudah selesai!" jawab gadis itu cuek

"Itadakimasu..." Akhirnya Neji menyerah dan memilih mengikuti cara makan gadis itu.

 _Makan berduaan malam-malam gini rasanya aneh juga..._ Batin pemuda itu. Tapi ia tak peduli, yang penting kenyang.

Agaknya Neji mengetahui fakta lain mengenai gadis bercepol dua itu, ternyata Tenten punya sisi feminim yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

Harusnya pemuda itu merasa sedikit beruntung, mungkin cuma dia yang baru melihat sisi lain dari Tenten.

.

.

.

Tenten menaruh tas punggungnya dengan asal, pagi itu kelas 2-1 masih dalam keadaan sepi. Bahkan Hinata dan Ino belum datang. Jadi gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan Sakura sambil menunggu kedua temannya yang lain.

"Hei Ten!"

"Heei... Nyalin pr matematika ya?"

"Hehehe... Habis males banget nyalin di rumah. Yang penting kan tugasnya aku yang bikin sendiri, lagian cuma tinggal salin dari kertas orak-orek ke buku latihan aja." Jelas gadis berkepala pink itu panjang lebar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku latihannya. "Eh, main duduk aja, awas nanti Sasuke marah loh." peringatnya.

"Biarin, toh juga orangnya belum datang." Tenten celingak-celinguk memeriksa keberadaan si rambut emo itu. Siapapun tau kalau Uchiha Sasuke sangat _overprotective_ dalam menjaga semua hal yang ia miliki. Semuanya dalam makna yang sebenarnya yaa.. bahkan bangku tempat duduknya di kelas juga. Agak seram kan?

Sakura menggeleng-geleng dengan geli, " _Its okay. anyway_ , yang penting aku udah bilangin kamu yaa."

"Ah, emangnya kenapa sih kok gak boleh duduk disini?"

"Hn, gak suka aja ada orang yang duduk sembarangan di bangkuku." Jawab seorang laki-laki bersurai _raven_ dengan luar biasa datar.

Tenten dan Sakura kaget setengah mati, siapa sangka orang yang mereka omongin tiba-tiba muncul bagaikan hantu?

Sakura pura-pura fokus nyalin pr sementara Tenten udah pasang muka panik sambil mencari alasan logis.

"Eh, Sasuke... Baru sampai?"

"Hn.."

Krik...krik...krik... Hening.

Tenten makin gugup, "Udah buat pr belum? Hehehe... _sorry_ mengganggu wilayah teritorialmu, lain kali gak gini lagi deh. Suerrr." Gadis bercepol dua itu langsung bangun sambil mengusap-ngusap kursi sasuke seolah menghilangkan jejak-jejaknya disana.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, "Terserah lah.." Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis itu.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas dengan lega, "Itu artinya kamu dimaafkan Ten."

"Beneran? Yaampun syukurlah..." Tenten lega sekali, siapa sangka Sasuke yang banyak tertawa waktu liburan di Yamanashi bisa segalak ini jika berada di sekolah? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan si emo itu. "Sejak kapan kamu jadi penerjemah si emo itu Saku?" mata gadis bercepol dua itu menyipit curiga.

"Eh? Pe..penerjemah apanya?" jawab Sakura gelagapan. "Udahlah Ten, jangan ganggu aku. 15 menit masuk kelas, mending balik ke habitatmu sana! Hush...hush.."

"Ck dasar cewek galak!"

"Apa? Coba ulang lagi apa yang kamu bilang tadi Ten?" Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjitak si cepol dua itu, tapi sayangnya Tenten sudah keburu kabur duluan, _poor_ Sakura..

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bercepol dua tampak melintasi sebuah lorong di gedung pusat kegiatan siswa sambil membawa setumpuk berkas dari ruang kesiswaan. Gedung pusat kegiatan siswa sendiri adalah lokasi khusus yang disediakan sekolah bagi para siswa Konoha Academy untuk melaksanakan kegiatan klub masing-masing. Ringkasnya, didalam gedung ini terdapat semua ruangan klub siswa di Konoha Academy.

Seperti biasa, siang itu Tenten sedang melaksanakan piket harian dewan siswa, beberapa anggota yang satu shift piket dengannya berhalangan hadir. Sakura yang pulang lebih awal karena ada acara keluarga dan Neji yang sedang latihan basket di lapangan utara untuk persiapan turnamen basket tingkat pelajar se-Jepang. Praktis, hari ini Tenten hanya piket bareng Sasuke dan Temari. Shikamaru? Katanya sih dia masih ada urusan di ruang klub fisika, nanti katanya pasti nyusulin kok.

Iris _hazel_ nya tertumbuk pada papan nama ruang klub Musik. Tanpa sadar langkah gadis itu berhenti di depan pintu ruangan itu. Kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tenten memutar kenop pintu ruangan itu dan masuk kesana dengan tenang.

Gadis itu meletakkan semua dokumen yang ia bawa pada sebuah meja terdekat.

Dingin, itulah kesan pertama yang ia peroleh saat kelima jemari kanannya menyentuh sebuah grand piano berwarna putih yang diletakkan persis di tengah ruangan, beberapa meter dari jendela yang langsung menghadap ke arah lapangan utara.

"Jadi kangen..." gumamnya

Jemari gadis bersurai _auburn_ itu bergerak menekan tuts piano sambil mengalunkan intro sebuah lagu,

 _It never crossed my mind at all_

 _That's what I tell myself_

 _What we had has come and gone_

 _You're better off with someone else_

 _It's for the best I know it is but I see you_

 _Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside_

 _And I turn around, you're with him now_

 _I just can't figure it out_

 _Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

 _Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

 _Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

 _I'm just a little too not over you, not over you..._

"Siapa yang belum mengunci ruangannya? duh..." teriak seorang gadis bersurai pendek menerobos masuk ke ruang klub musik, "Tenten? Kamu yang tadi..."

"Eh, Matsuri, iya... hehehehe aku cuma iseng aja kok." jawab Tenten gelagapan

"Ten..."

"Iya?"

"Tadi itu luar biasa! Kamu yang nyanyi sambil main piano itu kan?" Matsuri memeluk gadis bercepol dua itu dengan sangat erat.

"I..iya.. Maa..Matsuri, lepas dong. Sesak nih."

"Oh, sori hehe.."

"kalau gitu aku permisi dulu ya, maaf udah pakai pianonya sembarangan."

"Tunggu Ten! _Please_ , mainkan satu lagu lagi... _pleeeease_..." gadis bersurai pendek itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon pada Tenten.

Tenten tersenyum lembut, "Oke deh, mau lagu apa?"

"Eh, aku yang pilih?"

Tenten mengangguk mantap, "Pilih jenis lagu apa aja yang kamu suka."

"Eum... Zedd _Find You_? Eh tapi itu EDM.."

"Pilihan bagus!"

Jari-jari Tenten mulai menekan tuts piano sambil bernyanyi,

 _Silent love is calling faith_

 _To shatter me through your hallways_

 _Into echoes you can feel_

 _And rehearse the way you heal_

 _Make them dance_

 _Just like you_

 _Cause you make me move_

 _Yeah you always make me go_

 _I'll run away with your foot steps_

 _I'll build a city that dreams for two_

 _And if you lose yourself_

 _I will find you_

 _High on words_

 _We almost used_

 _We're fireworks with a wet fuse_

 _Flying planes with paper wheels_

 _To the same Achilles heels_

 _Make them dance_

 _Just like you_

 _Cause you make me move_

 _Yeah you always make me go_

 _I'll run away with your foot steps_

 _I'll build a city that dreams for two_

 _And if you lose yourself_

 _I will find you_

 _(Yeah you always make me go)_

"Segitu aja ya, hehehe... aku harus balik ke ruang dewan siswa." jawab Tenten menyudahi penampilannya sambil berdiri dari kursi grand piano itu.

"Tunggu. Ten, bagian tadi DJnya kamu ganti pakai musik piano...?"

"Iya, sori kalau jelek... habis udah lama gak main piano sih."

"Ten, aku perlu bantuanmu... _Please_ , jadi _pianist_ solo di resital klub kami bulan depan. _Pleaseeee_..."

"Resital di aula waktu festival sekolah itu?"

Matsuri mengangguk menyetujui.

Ah, gadis itu baru saja ingat. Matsuri adalah ketua klub musik klasik.

"Tapi aku masih amatiran loh, dan belum pernah ikut kompetisi samasekali." Tolak Tenten dengan halus.

"Gak mungkin, permainan sebagus itu? Ayolah Ten, bantu aku... _pianist_ kami sudah kelas tiga, jadi aku perlu banget bantuanmu Ten!" " _Please._..."

Tenten menghembuskan nafas, "Oke deh, tapi aku gak janji bisa sering-sering latihan ya, soalnya aku juga panitia festival."

"Gampang! nanti aku yang bakal secara khusus nemenin kamu latihan, yang penting pas gladi bersih kamu harus datang ya Ten!"

"Aku pasti datang."

"Makasi banyak... makasi banyak... yaampun aku benar-benar kebantu banget! Makasi Ten!" jawab Matsuri antusias sambil memeluk Tenten dengan erat (lagi).

Tenten hanya tersenyum samar dibalik pelukan gadis bersurai pendek itu, 'Akhirnya aku kembali ke dunia musik lagi...' gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sementara beberapa saat yang lalu di balik jendela ruang musik, Neji yang kebetulan melihat Tenten duduk di depan grand piano milik klub musik klasik mengintip keberadaan gadis itu secara sembunyi sembunyi.

'Ngapain dia? Emang dia bisa main piano?'

Rasa penasaran pemuda itu terjawab, karena Tenten langsung memainkan sebuah lagu dengan piano itu. ' _A little too not over you?_ ' gumam pemuda itu, ia mengenali lagu ini.

Saat sedang khusyuknya memperhatikan Tenten bermain piano, Neji merasa Perutnya seakan tergelitik, entah kenapa pemuda itu terpesona melihat sosok si gadis jadi-jadian di saat seperti ini, Tenten memang selalu mengejutkannya, Neji akui itu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celananya bergetar, ada pesan dari si kapten pemarah itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara yang menyuruh semua anggota klub basket berkumpul di lapangan utara untuk latihan?

Pemuda itu meninggalkan Tenten yang masih fokus memainkan pianonya dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

.

.

.

"Duh banyak banget berkasnya..." Ini sudah ketiga kalinya gadis itu bolak-balik dari ruang kesiswaan ke ruang dewan siswa.

"Jam segini masih piket harian?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sedang bersender di tembok dekat _vending macine_ sambil sesekali meneguk air mineral yang baru saja dibelinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji?

"Neji? Ngapain disini? Gak latihan?" tanya Tenten heran, ' _Damn_ , si arogan ini ternyata bisa kelihatan seksi juga kalau habis olagraga gini.' pikir gadis itu.

" _Baka!_ tuh liat, ini kita lagi istirahat." Neji menunjuk segerombolan siswa berseragam basket yang tengah duduk-duduk santai di pinggir lapangan.

"Oh, bisa kok gak ngomong sinis, banci!" balas Tenten sarkastik.

"Hn.."

Pandangan gadis itu tertumbuk pada _hand band_ hitam yang dikenakan pemuda itu, 'Itu kan hand bandku...' Tanpa sadar perasaan gadis itu menghangat, Neji ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Ck, jam istirahatnya udah abis." pemuda itu melirik jam di ponselnya, "Sana balik piket!" jawab pemuda itu dengan asal lalu berbalik pergi. Niatnya sih baik tapi...

Kayaknya ditangkap lain sama Tenten.

"Kampret! Pergi sana! Dasar banci!" Teriak gadis itu dengan kesal.

Pemuda itu 100% mengacuhkan teriakan kekesalan Tenten. Bahkan ia tidak menoleh samasekali pada gadis itu.

Yang namanya Neji memang gak ada sisi baiknya, pikir gadis itu.

 _..._

"Tugas kita akhirnya beres juga..." jawab Temari dengan lega sambil melakukan peregangan riangan.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau gitu aku balik dulua ya.."

"Oh, duluan aja Ten. Besok kelasmu kan ada jadwal olahraga pagi."

"Temari, kamu tau aja.. Yaudah deh, _bye_ Tem, _bye_ Sasuke."

"Bye Ten!" Temari melambai singkat pada Tenten lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya merapikan berkas-berkas.

'Hn.." jawab si emo itu singkat sambil melambaikan tangan, dasar gletser. Persis seperti Neji, tapi bedanya Sasuke tidak bermulut pedas. Hiyy..

Tenten menggeser pintu ruang dewan siswa lalu berjalan melintasi lorong di gedung pusat kegiatan siswa dalam keheningan. Tumben ia pulang se-terlambat ini. Gadis itu dapat mendengar suara pantulan bola basket dan suara peluit dari arah lapangan utara. 'Hmm, mereka ternyata masih latihan. Ngintip dikit gapapa kan?'

Gadis itu berjalan mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Tenten harus memastikan seberapa jagonya sih si arogan itu bermain basket? 'Ah paling dia cuma amatiran!' Namun dugaan gadis itu salah, karena Neji barusaja melakukan _perfect three point_ dengan mulus alias tepat sasaran. Tenten meneguk ludahnya, " _He could be a pro if he want to_..." ucapnya tanpa sadar. Gadis itu terus mengamati permainan Neji, lalu terbesit sebuah ide cemerlang dalam benaknya, Tenten berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah _vending machine_ lalu membeli sebotol air mineral. Kemudian gadis itu mengambil _post it_ dan menuliskan pesan di atasnya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke lapangan utara dan meletakkan botol air mineral itu di sebelah tas olah raga milik Neji. 'Ah, dia masih memakai _hand bandku._.."

...

Priit...

"Istirahat 10 menit!" teriak Gaara sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Akhirnyaaaaa!"

Neji hanya menggeleng-geleng geli melihat ekpresi lebai Naruto, seolah si kuning itu baru saja melalui masa-masa sulit. "Ck! Dasar lebai."

Naruto hanya nyengir kuda lalu ngacir ke arah bangku pemain cadangan. "HOI NEJI! KATANYA BESOK AKAN ADA MURID BARU DI KELASKU!" teriak si kuning itu pada Neji yang sedang mengecek isi tas olahraganya.

"TERUS KENAPA?" balas Neji berteriak

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah berlari mendekati Neji dan berbisik, "Kau pasti bakal senang banget ketemu dia."

"Memangnya siapa murid barunya?"

"Ih, gak tau ya. Liat aja besok- _dattebayo_!" jawab Naruto sok misterius.

Neji hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Apa ini? Air mineral?" Naruto memutar sebotol air mineral baru yang ditempeli dengan _post it._ " _Drink up_?"

Neji merebut air mineral itu dari Naruto. " _Drink up_?"

"Siapa orang baik hati yang mau memberikan minuman pada manusia arogan macam dirimu?" tanya Naruto polos, "Ittai.." Neji menghadiahi sebuah jitakan pada pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"Ck! _Urusai_ Naruto!"

Entah kenapa pemuda itu yakin jika yang menaruh air itu adalah Tenten. Semoga tebakan pemuda itu tidak salah.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Eh minna, aku dengar hari ini di kelasnya Temari, 2-2 bakalan ada murid baru tuh!" Bisik Ino dengam heboh, mulai lagi deh si ratu gosip ini..

"Eh? Benarkah Ino- _chan_?"

Si pirang itu mengangguk mantap. "Betul Hinata! Dan tebak siapa dia..."

"Ck! Bilang aja kenapa sih! Dasar Ino buta!" jawab Sakura malas

"Diamlah dada rata!" "Murid pindahannya ternyata, Uehara Shion."

Hinata kaget lalu seketika melirik ke arah Tenten. Tenten yang bingung ditatap seperti itu oleh Hinata hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Istrinya Neji itu?" teriak Sakura keceplosan

"Istrinya Neji? Lah memangnya Neji sudah menikah?" tanya gadis bercepol dua itu polos.

"Ssst, _baka_! Jangan keras-keras!" "Bukan gitu Ten, gini. dulu kami bertiga satu sekolah sama Neji waktu SMP, dan dulu..." Ino berdeham sebentar, "Neji punya teman dekat cewek, namanya Shion. Dan karena saking dekatnya, banyak anak-anak menjuluki gadis itu sebagai istrinya Neji." jawab Ino hati-hati sambil menekankan kalimatnya pada kata 'istrinya Neji'.

"Dan kami bertiga tidak suka pada sikapnya." jawab Sakura menimpali.

Hinata mengangguk samar menyetujui pernyataan Sakura dan Ino.

Tenten makin penasaran, bagaimana sih bentuknya si istri Neji itu? Dan seberapa ngeselinnya sih dia?

...

Rasa penasaran gadis itu terjawab, karena seorang gadis berponi tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke kelas Tenten dan langsung memeluk Neji yang duduk persis di bangku sebelahnya.

"Neeeji- _kun_..."

"Shion? Jadi kamu murid pindahannya." tanya Neji tak percaya. Ada sedikit ekspresi senang di wajah pemuda itu, dan Tenten tidak suka itu.

" _Sureprise_! Aku kangeen sekali sama Neji- _kun_!"

Tenten berusaha tetap fokus pada buku bacaannya sambil menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku juga Shion- _chan_." jawab pemuda itu dengan lembut.

Tenten tersentak, pasalnya ini pertamakalinya Tenten mendengar Neji memanggil seorang gadis dengan _suffix_ ' _chan_ ' apalagi nada bicaranya tidak sedingin es seperti biasanya. ' _What the hell is happening right here_..'

"Ah! Kau Tenten kan! Salam kenal ya, aku Uehara Shion!" Gadis berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba menyodorkan tangannya pada Tenten. "Aku dengar kau dekat dengan Neji." sambungnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Dari mana kau tau namaku?"

"Ra-ha-si-a..." jawab Shion sok misterius sambil tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Fujishima Tenten. Koreksi ya, aku dan Neji bukanlah teman dekat seperti yang kau kira." jawab gadis itu memperkenalkan diri tanpa membalas uluran tangan Shion.

Tenten melempar tatapan tajam pada Neji yang duduk di sebelahnya lalu pergi mengungsi ke bangku Sakura, niatnya menghindari reuni menyebalkan suami-istri itu... memikirkannya saja sudah bikin Tenten geli setengah mati.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N

Orang keempatnya sudah mucul! hayooo udah hot kah? wkwkwk

.

.

.

[BACOT AUTHOR]

Sesuai janji yaa ff ini hun lanjutin setelah uas. Ff sebelah bakalan hun update beberapa minggu lagi. Buat yg lagi nunggu hasil test ganbateeee semoga hasilnya sesuai dengan yang diharapkan yaa *amin*

Trus hun lagi kesel banget, acc ffn hun yg hunyeobo gabisa kebuka T_T hmm.. nanti hun bikin acc baru lagi deh...

Terakhir, semangat puasanya yaaa, jangan sampai batal loh wkwkwk^_^)9

.

.

.

[BALASAN REVIEW]

Uchiha Nuari : Uuu makasi nuariii chan.. uasnya sukses kok, makasi yaa udah nyemangatin *hugs*. Padahal hun pengennya masukin sedikit adegan ena ena pas mereka lagi liburan XD *digampar nejiten* tapi btw hun gabisa buat adegan begituan ding wkwkwk.. kalo cowok kan emang suka bikin forum aneh-aneh gitu, maklumi saja lah... anyway chapy selanjutnya udah update yaa, semoga suka ^v^

Nazliahaibara : Hellooo makasi udah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak lagi nazlia chan! loncatnya jangan ketinggian yaa wkwkwk nanti nabrak langit" loh. suka banget deh baca review kamu.. :* semoga chapy ini romancenya gak garing yaa... maafkeun shika malah kubikin jadi penguntit:' anyway chapy selanjutnya udah update yaa, semoga suka ^v^

Rainy Windstar : Hello! salam kenal juga rainy chan! Makasi yaa udah sering" mampir, jangan kapok yaa baca ff hun *maunya* Neji emang gitu diem" cemburuan wkwkwk semoga chapy ini bisa se-seru chap sebelumya. anyway chapy selanjutnya udah update yaa, semoga suka ^v^

Fycha Hyuura : hello hyura chan! makasi udah mampir lagi! Gimana puas gak sama konfkiknya, btw di chap ini udah hun tambah lagi loo konfliknya. yang bagian itu rahasia yaa.. simpulkan saja sendiri wkwkwk anyway chapy selanjutnya udah update yaa, semoga suka ^v^

Yamanaka Tenten : Oh, iya bener, bisa disambung -_- kok gak kepikiran ya, nanti aku edit deh. Makasi sarannya :* makasi udah mampir lagiii suka deh baca reviewnya. semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan dan semoga suka ^v^

Dobe Amaa-chan : aduuu iya.. sorry banget ama chan, updatenya kelamaan ya? maafkeun, hun sibuk di rl huhuhuu T_T makasi banyak yaa udh mau nungguin ff abal ini sampai leave review lagi, aww... anyway chapy selanjutnya udah update yaa, semoga suka ^v^

Anna : Halo anna chan! salken yaa, hihihi hun juga suka bagian itu makanya hun masukin ke ff ini wkwkwk... anyway chapy selanjutnya udah update yaa, semoga suka ^v^

Edelweis : Halooo salken yaa edelweis! makasi udah mampir dan suka abal ff ini :D maaf ya uptenya kelamaan. kalau ada masukan buat karakter mereka langsung komen aja, kamu bisa panggil aku sherleen boleh, hun juga boleh. soalnya aku biasa wara-wiri pake uname hunyeobo makanya banyak yg tau aku sebagai hun hehehe.. anyway chapy selanjutnya udah update yaa, semoga suka ^v^

Haru. C. 23 : Hello haru chan! salken yaa... kata abang Neji kamu itu cantik apa adanya kok *aww* semoga chapy ini gak kalah manisnya ya hehehe anyway chapy selanjutnya udah update yaa, semoga suka ^v^

Genie Luciana : Heloo luciana chan! salken yaa... makasi loh, semoga chap ini juga se-seru chap sebelumnya... anyway chapy selanjutnya udah update yaa, semoga suka ^v^

Makasi juga buat yang fav+follow ff ini ME LAV YOU *hugs*

Sincirely,

Sherleenten


	9. Blind Date

Part 9

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sakura sedang sibuk mengetik balasan pesan di akun sosial media miliknya sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh, tapi tingkah si pink itu waktu membalas pesannya yang membuat Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata curiga. Apalagi biasanya Sakura adalah komentator utama dari setiap gosip yang dibahas Ino. Tapi gadis itu malah sibuk sendiri dan mengesampingkan kewajibannya. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

"Saku, kamu main _tinder_?" Tanya Hinata polos. Tadi gadis itu melirik sekilas ke layar ponsel temannya.

Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya, "Ih intip intip! Hehe, kemarin aku diajarin Sasori _niichan_ , eh malah keterusan sampai sekarang."

Mereka bertiga perpandangan dengan heran, aneh, ini Sakura si anti pacaran kan? Kok dia tiba-tiba main aplikasi pendukung _dating_?

Sakura menghembuskan nafas prihatin melihat reaksi ketiga sobatnya, "Hmm. Ini asik kok, mau aku ajarin?"

Hinata langsung menggeleng enggan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan novel diikuti dengan Tenten yang juga menolak tawatan Sakura, ia tidak berniat mencoba aplikasi _dating_.

"Teruskan saja Saku, nanti kalau sudah janji ketemuan cerita-cerita yaa..." Jawab Ino lalu tertawa.

"Huuh! Urusin aja tuh pacar ldrmu yang jadi pelukis itu _buta_!"

Mendengar kalimat 'pacar' dan 'ldr' tiba-tiba Ino langsung baper. Si pirang itu dijodohkan dengan seorang bernama Shimura Sai karena hubungan baik kedua pihak keluarga.

Setahu Sakura, hubungan mereka berdua awalnya cukup buruk. Apalagi dulu Ino terang-terangan menolak perjodohan itu dan Sai juga hampir kabur dari rumah begitu tahu jika pemuda itu akan dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis. Tak disangka hubungan mereka perlahan membaik karena 'suatu hal'. Tapi belum bisa dibilang sepenuhnya membaik juga sih, buktinya saat nama si pucat itu disebut, Ino malah murung, pasti mereka lagi berantem.

Sakura buru-buru menutup mulutnya begitu sadar dengan ekspresi galau Ino, si pink itu salah bicara. "Yaampun, aku lupa kalau kamu lagi berantem..." Sesalnya.

Ino menghela nafas berat, " Gak usah dibahas lah." Jawabnya pasrah lalu tersenyum miris.

"Eh! Aku dengar, Iwagakure Academy mau ngadain festival musim semi lagi loh! Dan tahun ini gak dibuka untuk umum, tapi cuma dihadiri siswa Iwagakure Academy dan beberapa undangan tertentu." Celetuk Sakura sambil berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Untungnya usaha gadis musim semi itu berhasil.

Hinata menutup novel tebalnya, "Paling yang diundang dari sekolah kita itu anak-anak dewan siswa."

Seketika ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi cerah, "Pastinya dong!"

"Huuu! Dasar! Padahal festivalnya Iwagakure itu selalu jadi festival terbaik setiap tahunnya."

Tenten hanya bertopang dagu mendengarkan obrolan ketiga temannya. "Apa bagusnya sih? Festival sekolah ya paling gitu-gitu aja."

Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata menoleh dengan cepat ke arah si cepol dua itu. _'Gadis ini harus diberi sedikit penjelasan.'_

"Ah, kamu gak tau... Festival sekolah itu adalah tolak ukur utama seberapa kerennya sebuah sekolah Ten!" Jelas Ino bersemangat.

"Selain itu, semakin bagus dan meriah festival yang diadakan suatu SMA, maka bakalan semakin tinggi juga gengsi dari sekolah itu di mata murid-murid sekolah lain." Sambung Sakura melengkapi penjelasan Ino.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk setuju, " Dan Festival Iwagakure Academy selalu jadi yang terkeren dan termeriah selama beberapa tahun berturut-turut." Timpalnya. "Aku ingat sekali, tahun lalu tema festivalnya _wonderland_. Dan ada banyak banget hal menarik disana. Yaampun, coba festivalnya masih dibuka untuk umum kayak tahun lalu." Keluhnya.

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk membenarkan.

"Oke deh, aku paham sekarang. Tapi kalian ada yang haus gak? Aku mau beli minum dulu nih. Ada yang mau titip?" Tawarnya.

"Kopi kaleng satu."

" _Orange Juice_!"

"Aku titip air mineral saja Ten."

"Oke, aku mau _matcha milk tea_ , Ino mau kopi, Sakura mau jus jeruk dan Hinata mau air." Tenten mencatat semua pesanan di memo ponsel. (Ingat kan kalau Tenten itu pikun?) "Itu saja kan?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk membenarkan.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu!"

"Gak mau kutemani Ten?" Tanya Hinata.

"Gak apa-apa, aku sendirian aja."

...

Seorang gadis bercepol dua tampak menggenggam sekaleng kopi dan _orange juice_ di tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mencari-cari uang recehan di saku roknya. Setelah itu ia memasukkan beberapa uang ke mesin dan memencet sebuah tombol untuk memesan air mineral.

Tenten baru akan memasukkan uang receh yang lain, tetapi tiba-tiba lubang koinnya ditutup dengan telapak tangan seseorang.

Dan itu adalah telapak tangannya si Hyuuga arogan.

"Pinjam sebentar!" Neji menyerobot dengan seenaknya.

"Bisa kok tunggu dulu, aku cuma perlu sebotol _matcha milk tea_ saja."

Neji tidak menghiraukan keluhan Tenten dan tetap memasukkan uang receh kesana.

"Nejiiii.. aku mau susu _strawberry_!" Sahut Shion yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kelas sebelah. Kebetulan mesin minuman itu berada di dekat kelasnya Shion.

 _'Satu lagi masalah datang..'_ gumam Tenten dalam hati.

Akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak jadi beli minum. Gerah lihat pasangan aneh.

Neji yang sadar dengan kepergian gadis bercepol dua itu kemudian berujar, "Pakai aja, aku sudah selesai."

Namun gadis itu tak berbalik sedikitpun, ia terus berjalan menjauh.

"Neji dia kenapa?"

"Entahlah, lagipula Tenten memang biasa seperti itu." Jawab Neji tak peduli. "Ini susu _straw_.."

Ucapan pemuda itu terputus saat melihat Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membantu Tenten membawa minuman. Ia menunjuk saku celana bagian kirinya, kemudian gadis itu mengambil _cola_ milik pemuda itu, sepertinya Shikamaru memberikan _cola_ untuk Tenten karena gadis itu tidak berhasil membeli _matcha milk tea._

Neji menyerahkan susu _strawberry_ pada Shion tanpa berkata apa-apa lalu berjalan menjauh ke arah berlawanan.

Bahkan pemuda itu tak menghiraukan Shion yang terus-menerus memanggil namanya.

...

"YAAMPUN!" Sakura refleks berteriak kaget setelah membaca _message_ yang masuk ke akun _tinder_ nya.

"Kenapa sih jidat? Alay banget!"

"Kalian gak bakal percaya ini, aku diajak kencan buta sama teman _chatting_ ku!" Jawab gadis itu berbunga-bunga.

"Hah serius?" Ino jadi ikut-ikutan teriak.

Hinata kali ini mengesampingkan novel romancenya, "Hati-hati Saku-chan. Siapa tahu dia orang jahat loh." Jawab gadis itu mengingatkan.

Gadis musim semi itu membungkam mulut Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya, "Ssh.. Hinata, _feeling_ ku bagus banget tentang ini. Pasti dia laki-laki yang kucari selama ini." Jelasnya berbunga-bunga.

Duh lagaknya...

"Apaansih kalian, norak deh." Tenten meletakkan bawaannya di meja, "Minum dulu, terus inget ganti uangnya!" Gadis itu menunjuk mereka bertiga satu persatu."

"Gampang!" Jawab Ino lalu meneguk minumannya.

"Nanti ya Ten- _chan._ "

"Apasih yang enggak buat kamu Tenten sayang.." Oke, sepertinya Sakura lagi konslet.

Tenten bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah berlebihan Sakura.

"Shika makasi _cola_ nya!" Teriaknya pada Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk main _PES_ bersama Sasuke dan Naruto di bangku belakang.

Pemuda itu merespon dengan gestur jari yang seolah berkata 'ok' dengan tangan kanannya tanpa menoleh pada Tenten. Cowok kalau sudah main _game_ memang tidak bisa diganggu.

"Loh kok _cola_? Tadi katanya mau beli _matcha milk tea_?"

"Biasalah Ino, ada pengganggu. Makanya aku jadinya minta minumannya Shika."

Neji yang kebetulan lewat di sebelah Tenten cs langsung melotot murka pada gadis itu. Tetapi pelototan pemuda itu hanya dianggap angin lalu saja tuh sama Tenten, alias dikacangin haha.

Ino dan Hinata yang 'mungkin' mengerti situasinya langsung bungkam.

"Ah, aku ngerti Ten. Tapi kamu tahu gak? Si pink jidat lebar ini diajak _blind date_ sama gebetan _tinder_ nya." Celetuk Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Seriusan Saku? Wah selamat deh! Gimana tuh kelanjutannya? Siapa sih orangnya?"

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel, "Ah, gak tau lah Ten. Kita sama-sama pakai nama samaran."

Mereka bertiga _sweat drop_ , _'Sudah kuduga...'_ pikir mereka.

" _Message_ ku saja belum dibalas, mungkin lagi _off._ Tapi-tapi, Kita rencananya mau _double_ _blind date._ Siapa nih yang mau ikut?" Tawar Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa pada ketiga teman-temannya

Hinata langsung menggeleng tidak mau, "Ja..jangan aku Saku."

"Apalagi aku! Biarpun aku lagi berantem sama Sai- _kun_ , aku gak bakalan selingkuh!" Tolak gadis berambut pirang itu dengan bangga.

"Cih! Siapa ya yang paling heboh kalau ketemu cogan di jalan?" Sindirnya. Iris emerald Sakura langsung beralih pada sosok bercepol dua di sebelahnya, "Jadi Tenten gimana? Mau ya? Ya..ya..ya?" Sakura memasang ekspresi ter-memelas yang ia miliki. Tenten tidak tahan menolak permintaannya, Ino, atau Hinata.

Gadis bercepol dua itu luluh dengan tatapan memelas Sakura, "Terserahlah, yang penting kau yang atur semuanya ya. _Make up_ , baju, _high heels_ , dan tetek bengeknya itu." Ia menghela nafas sebentar, "Pokoknya aku cuma mau datang saja, kau yang urus sisanya!" Jawab Tenten setengah hati.

Sakura langsung memeluk gadis bercepol dua itu, "Aaaa Tenten.. aku akan mengingat jasamu selamanya serius deh."

"Dan kau juga harus mentraktirku!" Imbuh gadis bercepol dua itu terbata-bata gara-gara dipeluk terlalu erat oleh Sakura.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja! Apa saja!" Sakura mempererat pelukannya.

"Menjijikkan. Hentikan jidat, kau bisa membunuhnya." Celetuk Ino sambil bergidik geli.

Hinata mengangguk setuju, "Te..Tenten _Daijobu ka_?"

Begitulah ceritanya bagaimana Tenten si gadis jadi-jadian (kata Neji) telah terperangkap dalam jeratan _blind date_ Sakura.

.

.

.

Neji duduk di sebelah Naruto yang tengah sibuk bertanding _Pro Evolution Soccer_ dengan Sasuke. Disana juga ada Shikamaru, tapi pemuda itu sepertinya tidak tahu kalau Neji melihatnya dan Tenten berjalan bersama di koridor tadi.

Neji memilih tidak memerdulikan hal itu lagi. Terserah gadis itu mau jalan sama siapa saja, bukan urusannya.

"Neji, kau masih punya jas formal yang kamu pakai waktu _prom night_ kita dulu tidak?" Tanya Sasuke ditengah kesibukannya membantai tim Naruto.

" _Prom night_ waktu SMP?

Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui, "Masih ada kan?"

"Ada kok, aku juga punya jas yang lain. Mau pinjam?" Tawarnya

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kosongkan waktumu sabtu ini Neji, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Jawab Sasuke sok misterius.

"SIAL!" Naruto melempar _joystick_ nya dengan kesal, " _Teme_! Kalau main ya main aja jangan ngobrol sama Neji- _ttebayo_!"

Tim sepak bola naruto barusaja kalah dari tim Sasuke dengan skor 5-3.

"Kalah diam saja deh! Cerewet!"

Neji menghembuskan nafas dengan malas, "Maaf mengganggu perdebatan kalian. Tapi Sasuke, kita mau kemana sih?"

"Dan kenapa aku sama Naruto tidak diajak?" Shikamaru ikut-ikutan protes.

Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu melotot pada Shikamaru dan Naruto, "Ck! Ngapain aku ngajak kunyuk-kunyuk bermata keranjang seperti kalian berdua hah?" Ia menepuk pundak Neji, "Neji, pokoknya kau harus ikut! Kujamin kau akan berterimakasih padaku setelah ini, serius!"

Setelah bilang begitu, Sasuke meneruskan pertandingan babak keduanya dengan Naruto.

Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru bingung dengan tingkah kawan mereka satu ini.

Sasuke kesambet apaan siang-siang gini tiba-tiba nanyain jas formal dan main rahasia-rahasiaan didepan mereka bertiga?

.

.

.

"Ketua dewan sudah membagi beberapa tim yang akan menghadiri festival sekolah-sekolah di Tokyo tahun ini."

Semua orang di ruang rapat itu bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Divisi humas sedang mengadakan rapat pembagian tugas. Ada tiga sekolah yang akan mengadakan festival tahun ini. Dan kebetulan anggota divisi ini berjumlah 6 orang, maka di satu sekolah akan ada 2 orang pengurus yang akan hadir sebagai tamu undangan.

"Wih, semangat banget kalian!" Gadis kuncir empat itu membuka buku agendanya, "Oke yang akan pergi ke festival Otogakure adalah Sakura dan Sasuke. Acaranya hari Minggu depan."

Sasuke berekspresi datar seperti biasanya dan Sakura? Mungkin jiwanya telah terbang mengawang-awang saking tidak percayanya.

"Yang akan pergi ke Sunagakure adalah aku dan Shikamaru. Acaranya Sabtu ini." Gadis berkuncir empat itu sempat-sempatnya melempar seringai meremehkan pada Shikamaru. Pemuda itu membalas tingkah Temari dengan memutar bola matanya tak peduli.

"Dan yang ke Iwagakure pastinya Neji dan Tenten. Acaranya hari Sabtu depan." Temari tersenyum penuh arti pada Tenten dan Neji. "Oke itu pembagiannya, tidak ada yang boleh tukaran. Keputusan ini mutlak dari ketua dewan. Selamat menjalankan tugas dan nikmati juga festivalnya, sekian!" Gadis itu menutup buku agendanya lalu kembali duduk.

Kabar baiknya, Tenten akan bertugas di festival Iwagakure yang terkenal akan kemeriahannya. Kabar buruknya, di tugas pertamanya ia akan bekerja dengan Neji, dan itu buruk sekali.

.

.

.

Tenten menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa ruang tamu, rapat tadi siang benar-benar mengguncang batinnya. Sedangkan Neji sudah nyeloyor ke kamarnya untuk menaruh kunci mobil dan mandi.

Hari ini mereka terpaksa pulang barengan (lagi) karena sopir keluarga Neji yang biasa mengantar-jemput Tenten sedang mengantar Hizashi.

Otomatis mereka berdua harus berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama.

Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, gadis itu segera bergegas pergi ke kamarnya, hari ini ia harus _packing_ untuk menginap di rumah Sakura.

...

"Yup, beres!"

Tenten menjejer barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke rumah sakura, ada tas olahraga tempatnya menaruh baju dan sepatu serta ransel sekolah untuk besok. Ia akan menginap di rumah Sakura hari ini demi membantu gadis itu dalam kencan butanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir rasanya gadis itu ingin kabur ke China... malas banget ikut acara gituan!

"Ten, lihat soal pr untuk... Loh, kamu mau minggat? Baguslah" Neji main terobos masuk ke kamar Tenten dengan seenaknya. Biasalah..

"Kalau bisa aku akan melakukannya sejak dulu bodoh!" Gadis itu terus mengecek bawaannya tanpa menoleh pada Neji.

Pemuda itu duduk di atas kasur tanpa permisi, "Mau minggat kemana?"

Tenten melempar sebuah bantal leher pada Neji dan benda itu mengenai wajahnya, haha sukurin! "Ngasitau kamu gak penting."

"Cih, masih aja suka ngelempar barang. Udah ijin sama _okasan_?"

"Sudah dong. Bisa minggir gak? aku mau rapihin kasur!" Tenten melotot murka pada Neji, habis... mentang-mentang tuan rumah seenaknya banget!

Akhirnya Neji pindah duduk di kursi yang ada di meja belajar Tenten.

"Bilang aja kenapa sih!"

"Aduuh! Aku mau nginep di rumah Sakura sampai minggu sore puas? Udah sana keluar! Aku mau bersih-bersih dulu sama nelepon taksi!"

"Ngapain nginep nanggung gitu?" Pemuda itu terus merecoki Tenten dengan berbagai pertanyaan, "Gak perlu telepon taksi, aku yang antar."

"Bukan urusanmu! Lagi pula aku gak perlu kemurahan hati anda tuan muda Hyuuga." Jawab Tenten sarkastis. "Lagipula nanti kalau ketahuan Sakura kan bahaya."

Gadis itu tak habis pikir saja, gak ada angin, gak ada hujan tiba-tiba si gletser ini repot-repot mau nganterin.

Mencurigakan...

"Duh, kan kamu bisa turun agak jauh dari rumahnya _baka_." Neji memutar bola matanya, "Lagipula aku yakin kamu gak punya uang buat bayar taksi!"

"Ck!" Tenten menyodorkan sebuah kartu kredit berwarna hitam legam tepat di depan wajah pemuda itu, " _See? I've a lot dude_." Gadis itu menyeringai.

"Pokoknya aku yang antar! Kutunggu dibawah."

Tenten memijat pelipisnya, apasih maunya banci satu itu! Hobi banget ngajak berantem.

.

.

.

"Ten, inget ya kita harus ke salonnya Ino jam 1 siang. Soalnya acaranya jam 3."

"Oke, tapi setelah kegiatan klub aku mau ketemu Matsuri dulu minta partitur. Nanti tunggu aku di gazebo depan ya Saku!"

"Sip! Eh, kemarin aku ngeliat mobilnya Neji di depan kompleks, dia ngapain ya?"

 _Ups..._

"Paling salah mobil Saku. Aku pergi dulu ya... Inget tunggu aku!" Untungnya Tenten berhasil mengelak.

"Oke, bye!"

...

Sasuke merangkul Neji, "Neji. Kamu udah siapin jas kan?"

"Udah kok, kita mau kemana sih? Awas aja kamu ngajakin aku ke pesta nikahan kayak tahun lalu!"

Kadang Neji tidak mengerti dengan isi pikiran Sasuke, bisa-bisanya pemuda itu mengajaknya ke pesta pernikahan. Padahal masih ada kakaknya, Itachi, tapi dasar ajaib pemuda itu malah ngajak Neji. Somplak!

"Mau kencan buta." Jawab si iris _onyx_ itu dengan entengnya.

"HAH? ENGGAK ENGGAK! Gila ya, aku gak mau! Ajak aja Naruto atau Shikamaru!"

"Ck, sini deh aku bisikin." Pemuda itu membisiki Neji tentang detail kencannya. Neji melongo heran. Sasuke terlalu ajaib. Sumpah, dunia ini sempit sekali. "Gimana? Cuma kamu aja yang cocok Neji!" Sasuke menepuk pundak Neji.

"Iya deh. Tapi kalau mengecewakan aku langsung pulang loh." Ancamnya.

"Gak bakal! Kamu bisa pegang omonganku."

"Terserah."

"Acaranya jam 3 nanti aku sms lokasinya. Latihan basket dulu sana! Awas gak berhasil bawa trofi."

"Ck. Tadi minta tolong, sekarang ngusir. Dasar bawel!"

Sasuke tertawa pelan lalu mengisyaratkan Neji untuk segera latihan.

Untuk saat ini pemuda bersurai panjang itu hanya bisa mempercayai omongan Sasuke. Awas saja nanti ia malah berakhir di pesta pernikahan lagi, Neji tak akan segan-segan untuk mencoret nama si emo itu dari daftar sahabatnya. Ini serius.

.

.

.

Tin..Tiin...

Taksi yang dipesan oleh Sakura akhirnya datang juga.

"Taksinya sudah datang tuh, _goodluck_ ya _girls_!" Ino menepuk pundak kedua sobatnya yang duduk bersebelahan di meja rias berbeda.

"Ah, makasi _pig_. Aku bakalan beli baju H &M buat kamu dan Hinata nanti."

" _No_ Saku, kamu janjinya ke aku 2 baju." Koreksinya

Gadis bersurai pink itu menghela nafas, "Oke 2 baju!"

"Gitu dong." Ino mencolek dagu Sakura dengan gemas, lumayan kan dapat gratisan hehe.

Hinata terkekeh geli, mereka berdua di saat seperti ini masih saja bisa bercanda, pikirnya.

Sementara Tenten hanya diam saja. Ia sudah gugup setengah mati padahal gadis itu belum bertemu pasangan kencannya. Harusnya ia langsung kabur saja saat Sakura menjemputnya di ruang musik tadi siang.

Sakura mengenakan _skort_ berwarna _peach pinkish_ , kemeja bermotif _floral_ berwarna putih, dan sebuah _cardigan_ berwarna _baby pink_. Penampilan gadis itu dilengkapi dengan sepasang _kitten heels_ putih dan tas tangan simple koleksi _mango_ berwarna putih.

Sedangkan Tenten mengenakan kemeja hitam agak transparan berukuran semi _oversize_ koleksi _forever 21_ yang ia pasangkan dengan _tennis skirt_ putih. Ia juga mengenakan sepasang sepatu _converse_ berwarna _baby blue_ dan sebuah tas selempang berwarna putih yang dulu sempat gadis itu pakai saat ke disney land.

Rambut mereka sama-sama digerai dan ditata _mermaid wavy_. Tak lupa Ino juga membubuhkan make up tipis pada wajah kedua sahabatnya. _And now they're ready!_

"Kalian kelihatan cantik!" Puji Hinata pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku berharap pasangan kencanku juga berpikir sama." Jawab Sakura Tersipu. "Yaampun, sudah jam segini! Ayo Ten! Kita harus cus sekarang!"

Tenten membiarkan lengannya ditarik oleh gadis musim semi itu, 'Yang akan terjadi ya, terjadilah...' pikirnya.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berusaha menghubungi pasangan kencannya. Baik ia dan Tenten belum ada yang berani masuk ke _cafe_ karena mereka tidak tahu siapa pasangan kencan satu sama lain, takut salah orang gitu kan malu.

"Ten, katanya mereka sudah di dalam, katanya cari cowok yang pakai kemeja coklat tua."

"Oh, oke masuk aja yuk."

Entah kenapa Tenten merasa perutnya tiba-tiba bergejolak semacam mulas dan grogi. Gadis itu melirik ke tangan Sakura yang menggenggam tangannya, ternyata Sakura juga gugup sama seperti dirinya.

...

Mereka menemukan dua orang pemuda yang duduk bersebelahan membelakangi mereka, satunya memakai kemeja hitam dan satu lagi memakai kemeja coklat tua.

"Loh Saku, kenapa Neji sama Sasuke ada disini? Ngapain mereka?"

Sakura terkesiap kaget, "Tunggu coba aku _message_ dulu."

Isi pesan yang dikirim Sakura, _'Hei coba balik badan dong. Aku ketemu cowok yang pakai kemeja coklat tapi aku ragu. Oiya, aku yang pakai cardigan baby pink.'_

Pesannya terkirim.

Kedua gadis itu menahan nafas, menunggu hasilnya.

Jeng jeng ... Sasuke (si cowok berkemeja coklat) berbalik ke arah mereka, dan Neji juga ikut berbalik.

Dari raut mukanya, Sakura mungkin sebentar lagi akan pingsan, sedangkan Tenten ingin segera kabur dari _cafe_ itu sejauh-jauhnya.

Pasangan kencan mereka adalah Sasuke dan Neji.

...

Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia enggan menatap pemuda bersurai panjang yang duduk di depannya. Sedangkan Sakura masih saja bengong seolah jiwanya telah hilang entah kemana. Gadis itu masih shock karena teman _chatting_ nya selama ini ternyata adalah seorang UCHIHA SASUKE, pemuda yang ia taksir sejak kelas satu SMA! Dunia sungguh luar biasa.

Neji dan Sasuke malah membuka diskusi kecil-kecilan didepan kedua gadis itu, mereka bisik-bisikan lagi.

Benar-benar canggung.

"Sakura, yuk jalan-jalan keluar." Ajak Sasuke _to the point_. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang repot-repot berbasa-basi dulu untuk memecah keheningan. Ini malah main ajak aja.

Seolah tersadar Sakura langsung bangun mengikuti si emo itu, "A..ayuk deh. Neji, aku titip Tenten ya." Terlihat jelas ekspresi gadis itu antara senang dan gugup, tapi lebih dominan senangnya.

 _'Oh! Dia mau ningglin aku sama si prodigy ini?'_ Tenten mendelik protes pada Sakura dan hanya dibalas cengiran gaje. Lalu ia ikut menghilang bersama Sasuke entah kemana meninggalkan gadis bercepol dua itu dan Neji dalam keadaan krik krik maksimal.

Sip, Tenten harus pulang sekarang.

"Ten, kamu beda ya. Tumben gerai rambut." Celetuk Neji memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Oke, ini gak biasa banget. tumben Neji nada bicaranya normal kesambet apa sih ini anak? "Hem, pingin aja. Kamu juga tumben beda."

"Apanya?"

"Gak tau, tapi beda aja."

Hening...

Maunya sih tadi Tenten bilang Neji itu lebih 'manusiawi' hari ini. Maksudnya tumben banget dia gak ngomong dengan nada sinis dan ngajakin berantem seperti biasanya. Tapi gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya, takut kalau Neji tiba-tiba ngelempar vas bunga gara-gara tersinggung.

"Mau pesan sesuatu?" Tawar pemuda itu.

"Enggak usah. Aku masih kenyang." Tenten menolak tawaran Neji, "Kamu kalau mau, pesan aja."

Neji menutup buku menu, "Aku juga masih kenyang. Ten, jujur deh, pasti kamu pingin pulang kan?"

Tepat sasaran!

Pemuda itu menghujani Tenten dengan tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi.

Tenten meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Eh.. e..enggak kok. Rugi kan sudah dandan begini malah pulang." Dustanya.

Neji bangun dari tempat duduknya, "Yaudah ikut aku! Kita jalan-jalan di luar aja." Jawabnya dingin.

"I..iya"

Tenten menyesal menganggap pemuda itu jauh lebih manusiawi hari ini.

.

.

.

Sepasang remaja berbeda gender terlihat melintasi jalanan di kota Tokyo yang sore itu tampak padat dan sibuk dilalui banyak orang. Mereka adalah Tenten dan Neji yang tidak sengaja terjebak dalam kencan buta Sasuke dan Sakura. Bahkan mereka berdua tidak tahu kemana perginya kedua orang itu.

Neji berjalan di depan sedangkan Tenten mengekor di belakangnya.

 _'Malu tahu kalau jalan sebelahan.'_ pikir Tenten.

Neji tiba-tiba memperlambat langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam _coffee shop._

"Neji, mau ngapain? Katanya masih kenyang."

Neji memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kita pesan aja dulu, kan minumnya bisa nanti. Yuk."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju meja kasir.

" _Ice Americano_ satu atas nama Neji. Kamu mau apa Ten?"

" _Ice Frappuccino_ aja."

" _Ice frappuccino_ satu atas nama Tenten."

Sang kasir mencatat pesanan mereka dengan sigap, "Semuanya 950 yen."

Setelah membayar, Tenten dan Neji mendapat minuman masing-masing dengan tulisan nama mereka pada cup minumannya.

"Sekarang mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Tenten lalu menyeruput _Ice Frappuccino_ nya.

Pemuda itu tampak berpikir sesaat, " Sekarang kan musim semi, aku maunya ke Taman Ueno melihat bunga sakura. Kamu gimana?"

Satu hal yang baru gadis itu sadari, Neji adalah tipikal orang yang tidak akan pernah keluar rumah tanpa menyusun rencana. "Aku ikut kamu aja."

"Tapi ada dua syarat."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Pertama, aku ingin kita tidak bertengakar hari ini saja. Kedua, kau tidak boleh berjalan di belakangku jadi kau harus berjalan di sebelahku. Itu saja." Tepat setelah selesai menjelaskan kedua syarat tersebut, Neji langsung mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Tenten.

Gadis itu tersenyum, sepertinya tak apa mengibarkan bendera putih untuk hari ini saja, "Baiklah."

...

 _Ueno Park_ atau Taman Ueno merupakan taman terbesar yang ada di tokyo. Taman ini berada di distrik Taito-ku, Tokyo. Akses menuju tempat ini sangat mudah, kalian hanya perlu berjalan selama 5 menit dari stasiun Ueno.

Daya tarik utama yang dimiliki taman ini adalah, terdapat ribuan pohon Sakura yang tumbuh rindang di sepanjang _jogging track_ , apalagi di musim semi seperti ini.

Neji mengeluarkan ponselnya, pemuda itu memotret pemandangan taman dari berbagai penjuru.

Tenten? Gadis itu sudah jauh berjalan didepan Neji sambil mengagumi pemandangan _Hanami_ yang baru pertamakali ia lihat. Untuk seorang gadis yang hidup dan besar di Cina sepertinya, berjalan-jalan santai sambil melihat bunga sakura bermekaran di musim semi merupakan hal baru baginya.

Diantara banyak foto yang diambil oleh Neji, ada sebuah foto yang menampakkan sosok seorang gadis berambut coklat yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum hangat seolah sedang meresapi suasana Hanami di _Ueno Park_ dalam damai. Neji memutuskan untuk tidak menghapus foto itu.

Anggap saja ini adalah ganjaran untuknya karena Tenten sempat iseng mengambil foto pemuda itu beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Neji, bisa tolong fotoin aku?" Tenten menyodorkan ponselnya pada Neji dengan wajah bersemu.

Entah kenapa, menurut Neji, Tenten lebih kelihatan kayak cewek hari ini. "Hn, boleh."

Gadis itu segera berpose didepan sebuah pohon Sakura sebelum Neji berubah pikiran, kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang dipirkan pemuda itu.

"Makasi Neji." Jawab Tenten lalu tersenyum.

 _Deg.._ Neji merasakan jantungnya seolah dihantam sesuatu dan mulai berdetak kencang.

Hening beberapa saat, Tenten masih sibuk mengamati pohon-pohon Sakura di sekitar mereka sambil sesekali mengambil beberapa _selfie_. Gadis itu juga mengirimkan beberapa foto pada sahabatnya, Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura.

Neji? Jangan Tanya... pemuda itu sedang berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya agar kembali normal.

...

Neji dan Tenten duduk di sebuah bangku yang dekat dengan danau buatan di taman itu. Danau buatan ini banyak dimanfaatkan pengunjung untuk bermain di wahana rekreasi air yang disediakan oleh pengelola taman.

Tenten melempar sebuah batu ke danau untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

"Bosan? Mau ke kebun binatang gak?" Tanya pemuda bersurai panjang itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ada? Bilang dari tadi dong.. Ayuk!" Tepat setelah Tenten menyelesaikan ucapannya, gadis itu langsung berdiri, kali ini ia benar-benar ingin segera pergi kesana.

Neji tersenyum samar melihat reaksi lucu yang ditampakkan gadis itu, "Ayo pergi."

...

Seorang gadis beriris _hazel_ sedang sibuk memencet tombol-tombol yang ada di mesin penjual tiket otomatis. Tenten membeli 2 tiket, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Neji.

Panjang umur, Neji muncul dari arah berlawanan sambil membawa 2 bungkus _taiyaki._

Setelah mereka mendapatkan tiket masing-masing. Neji dan Tenten langsung berjalan masuk, mereka harus cepat karena satu jam lagi kebun binatang ini akan ditutup.

Kebun Binatang Ueno terketak di kompleks taman Ueno di bagian utara kita Tokyo. Letaknya sangat strategis sehingga masyarakat dan para wisatawan dapat dengan mudah menjangkau tempat ini.

Ada banyak binatang yang dipamerkan dan dirawat disini, seperti, monyet, anoa, flamingo, gajah, singa, harimau, banteng, kuda dan lain-lain. Tapi diantara semua binatang tersebut koleksi yang paling istimewa disini adalah dua ekor panda yang sedang dilihat oleh Neji dan Tenten saat ini.

"Ten, lihat tuh. Ada saudaramu." Celetuk pemuda beriris _lavender_ itu sambil menunjuk seekor panda lalu menyeringai geli.

Tenten terkesiap kaget, _'Neji hari ini OOCnya totalitas banget.'_ pikirnya. "Lihat beruang kutub itu? Nah. Itu kembaranmu!" Gadis itu menunjuk kandang berisi seekor beruang kutub lalu tertawa.

Setelah puas mengejek satu sama lain, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sambil bercakap-cakap dengan santai tanpa sedikitpun nada sarkastis sambil menghabiskan waktu.

.

.

.

Ponsel Neji tiba-tiba bergetar, ada sms masuk dari Shion yang berbunyi,

 _Neji kun... Tolong aku!_

 _Aku ada di toko buku dekat stasiun ... aku diikuti oleh seorang pria dan sekarang aku sedang bersembunyi disini._

 _Tolong aku Neji, Aku takut..._

Seketika, seluruh tubuh Neji tiba-tiba merinding. Kejadian yang sama seperti 5 tahun lalu terjadi lagi.

Kening Tenten berkerut heran, pasalnya Neji tak kunjung membuka pintu mobil dan malah sibuk memikirkan sesuatu sambil meremas ponselnya.

Lama-lama gadis itu jadi penasaran, "Neji, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Tenten khawatir.

"Shion sedang dalam masalah." Terlihat jelas, pemuda itu sangat khawatir.

Tenten berjalan mendekat lalu menepuk pundaknya, "Pergilah, dia memerlukan bantuanmu."

Neji tersenyum berterimakasih, "Makasi Ten, kamu telepon taksi aja, atau suruh paman Tanaka jemput, sekalian bilang sama _okasan_ aku akan pulang agak larut."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "Oke, pergilah."

Pemuda itu mengangguk patuh dan langsung masuk ke mobilnya.

Tenten melihat Mobil Neji perlahan menjauhinya dengan tatapan kosong serta pikiran yang bercabang kemana-mana, Tenten mengerti dengan situasi yang dihadapi oleh Neji.

Tapi, untuk satu alasan yang tak jelas, entah kenapa gadis itu merasa sedikit kesal. Bahkan kakinya serasa lemas seketika dan mungkin bisa merostot sewaktu-waktu.

Rasanya seperti kau baru saja berhasil terbang, lalu tiba-tiba jatuh menukik ke daratan dengan secepat kilat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

[BACOT AUTHOR]

Hello I'm back! Ada yang kangen gak? wkwkwk

Maaf beribu maaf baru bisa up chap 9nya, habisnya hun sibuk banget kepanitiaan di kampus, sibuk DW (daily worker) juga sama emak:v trus sibuk ngurusin matkul buat semester ini.

Jadi hun ini ngetik ffnya nyolong" waktu dan gak sempat cross check miss miss yang ada di chapy ini baik itu typo dan antek-anteknya. tolong lihatin yaa kalo ada:D trus kalo nemu langsung aja komen biar bisa langsung hun benerin huehehe...

BTW Hun nulis ff ini sambil dengerin lagu soundracknya **tokyo ravens** (lupa judul-_-), **exo** yg lotto, **seventeen vernon ft pledis girlz** yang sickness (sumpah suka banget sama backsoundnya), **black pink** whistle+boombayah sama cold waternya **JB feat Major Lazer** XD mayoritas lagu kpop? iyah soalnya hun agak sedikit kpopers sebenernya wkwkwk..

ANYWAY SEMOGA SUKA SAMA PART 9NYA! UDAH HUN BUAT GREGET LOH INI ^v^)/

.

.

.

[BALASAN REVIEW]

Satennejyp : Hello! makasi udah mampir lagi! Neji mah emang gitu rada tsundere wkwkwk anyway p9nya udh up yaa semoga suka!:D

Lydiaasyafira : Hello Lydia san! Makasi udah mampir lagi! Setuju! Tenten emang 10000000 kali lebih oke dari shion~_~ ah nggak nyampah kok hun suka baca review kamuu:* anyway p selanjutnya udh up yaa semoga suka!:D

Uchiha Nuari : Hello nuari chan makasi udah mampir lagi! Hun sukaa deh baca ripuw kamuu:* cieh jualan semprotan jangan disini mbak wkwkwk. makasi loh ff nejitennya^_^ nanti aku baca part 2nya hehe.. p9nya udh up yaa semoga suka :D

Fycha Hyuura : Hello hyura chan! makasi udh mampir lagi yaa! maaf tapi hun emang suka bikin karakter jadi ooc apalagi sasuke wkwkwk *ditimpug*XD sudah mantap gak orang keempatnya? tenang nanti hun bantuin nyingkirin shionnya wkwkwk chp selanjutnya udh up ya semoga sukaa:D

Genie Luciana : hello genie! salken yaa, makasi udah mampir! semoga suka ya sama part ini. konfliknya udah hun keluaran dikit kok hehehe :D

Nazliahaibara : Hello nazlia san! makasi yaa udah mampir lagi! Iya nih, soalnya kalo terlalu serius nanti humornya kurang greget. Wajar lah shion peluk-peluk neji, namanya juga kangen:v sasuke emang gitu *eaa* btw tenten tampilnya masih lama loh, doi kan lagi latihanXD anyway part selanjutnya udh up yaa semoga suka:D

Aihara-Chan25 : hello aihara! salken yaa, makasi udah mampir! maafkeun hun sibuk banget baru sempat nulis lagi baru" ini. semoga kedepannya bisa up lebih sering ya:' oke udh up yaa semoga sukaa:D

Putri Tyas : hello putri san! salken yaa dan makasi udah mampir! makasi bgt loh udah ninggalin jejak, lagipula tidak ada kata terlambat huehehe.. anyway udh up yaa semoga sukaa:D

Pandaman23 : Hello panda san! makasi udah sering" mampir dan meninggalkan jejak buat ff abal ini XD cieeh nungguin apaan nih, hun apa ffnya? nungguin aku juga gapapa kok :p anyway udh up ya.. maaf rada telatttt dan semoga sukaa:D

Cydonia25 : Hello cydonia san! makasi udah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di ff hun! Gampang nanti hun culik si shion biar nejiten jadi happily ever after *kidding* :v makasi udah suka sama ff abal iniiiii trus hun suka kok baca review kamu hihihi.. part selanjutnya udh up yaa semoga suka! :D

Kiki : hello kiki! salken yaa, dan makasi udah meninggalkan jejak di ff ini! makasi juga udah suka sama ff hun udah up loh part selanjutnya, semoga suka yaa:D

Rahasia : Hello rahasia! salken yaa, makasi udh leave review dan mampir di ff hun. makasi udh seneng sama ff abal ini makasi juga udh disemangatin, kamu juga ganbatte! part selanjutnya udh up, semoga sukaa:D

Lenny Chan : Hello lenny chan, salken yaa makasi udh bersedia mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di ff hun! oke part selanjutnya udh up yaa semoga sukaa:D

 _Oke, last but not least makasii banget buat 28 favs dan 31 folls yang gabisa hun sebutin satu-persatu, kalian warbyasaah! :*_

Regards,

Sherleenten


	10. The Ice Prince and The Chaotic Princess

Part 10

.

.

.

Neji memarkir mobilnya di seberang mini market. Shion sedang bersembunyi di dalam menunggu kedatangan pemuda itu untuk menjemputnya.

"Shion, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Neji mendapati gadis itu tengan meringkuk ketakutan di dekat rak makanan kaleng.

"Neji..." Gadis itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Neji sambil menangis sesegukan.

Pemuda itu refleks mengelus puncak kepala Shion, "Tenanglah, kau sudah aman sekarang.."

"Ne..neji.. aku takut..." Jawabnya terbata-bata. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Sudah, berhenti menangis dan hapus air matamu. Kita akan keluar sekarang."

Shion mengangguk patuh lalu menyeka kedua matanya.

Wajar saja Shion sampai trauma, dulu ia juga sempat dikuntit. Malah lebih parah, ia hampir diculik. Lima tahun lalu, Neji yang waktu itu masih kelas 6 SD bertemu dengan Shion yang saat itu berlari dengan panik memasuki minimarket. Waktu itu Neji sedang membeli es krim, melihat keadaan Shion yang langsung meringkuk ketakutan di pojok toko, ia akhirnya mendekat dan menawarkan bantuan pada gadis itu. Dengan meminjam telepon pada kasir minimarket, beberapa menit kemudian orang tua Shion langsung datang dan menjemputnya. Jadi sejak saat itu mereka mulai berteman dekat. Apalagi ternyata jarak rumah mereka dulunya berdekatan.

Sebenarnya dulu Neji pernah meminta gadis itu menjadi pacarnya, tetapi Shion menolak pemuda itu dengan alasan ia takut merusak hubungan persahabatan yang telah lama terjalin diantara mereka berdua.

Tapi sekarang Neji menganggap Shion seperti adiknya sendiri. Jika dijabarkan seperti ini, hubungan mereka berdua memang kedengaran rumit.

 _..._

Suasana di mobil Neji diselimuti keheningan, baik ia dan Shion sama-sama memilih bungkam setelah insiden penguntitan itu.

Neji menghidupkan radio untuk memecah keheningan.

"Neji-kun.." panggil gadis itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

"Hn?"

"Kalau seandainya aku dikuntit lagi bagaimana?" Tanya Shion dengan suara bergetar

Pemuda itu menggela nafas, "Telepon aku." Jawabnya singkat

Shion tersenyum, ia sudah menduga jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan Neji, "Baiklah."

Lalu suasana di mobil itu kembali hening.

Lagu _Let Me Love You_ milik Justin Bieber mengalun dengan enerjik, sangat kontras dengan suasana di luar mobil yang tampak mendung.

"Neji... Ini mungkin kedengaran gila tapi aku mungkin 'saat ini' menyukai Neji- _kun_." Jawab gadis itu sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga menyukaimu Shion, kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri, seperti Hinata."

Kali ini Shion menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, " Bukan begitu Neji- _kun_! Ini perasaan suka yang lain, seperti ingin menjadikanmu pacarku."

Neji langsung menoleh pada Shion, ia sedikit shock dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Shion sudah benar-benar gila. "Shion aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu Neji- _kun_." Jawab gadis itu lalu tersenyum

Neji diam seribu bahasa.

Pemuda itu memarkir mobilnya di seberang rumah Shion.

Gadis berponi itu membuka pintu mobil, "Terimakasih atas bantuannya hari ini Neji-kun. _Take care_! Dan tolong jangan salah paham tentang apa yang kukatakan tadi Neji- _kun._ " jawab gadis itu lalu menutup pintu mobil.

Neji hanya membalas gadis itu dengan tersenyum singkat lalu segera berlalu dari hadapan Shion.

Harusnya pemuda itu merasa senang dengan pengakuan Shion tadi. Tetapi ia samasekali tidak merasakan apa-apa, seolah rasa ingin memiliki itu telah lama hilang dan menguap entah kemana.

Satu-satunya hal yang melintas di pikiran pemuda itu sejak tadi adalah apakah Tenten sudah sampai ke rumah dengan selamat, hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan saat ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tenten menyeret kedua kakinya lalu menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya diatas kasur. Ia sangat lelah.

Gadis itu membentangkan kedua tangannya dan tidur menatap langit-langit kamar. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menangis.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi padaku?" Lirihnya sambil mengusap tangis yang tahu-tahu telah menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. Tetapi tangis itu tak kunjung usai. Ia terus menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar jelas mendekati pintu kamarnya, kemudian orang itu mengetuk pintu kamar Tenten dengan halus.

"Ten, kau dirumah?"

Itu suara Neji.

Bodohnya air mata gadis itu makin deras mengalir. Tenten meremas sprei seolah berusaha menahan gejolak emosi sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Lagipula ia malas menjawab. Semoga Neji mengira gadis itu sudah tidur.

Tenten dapat mendengar Neji berbicara dengan seseorang di luar.

"Ah, pasti dia sudah tidur... Baiklah, terimakasih bibi Atsuko." Jawab pemuda itu di seberang sana

"Untunglah..." bisik Tenten begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki Neji menjauh.

Gadis itu terkesiap, apa yang harus ia lakukan saat berhadapan dengan Neji besok? Kalau dirumah ia masih bisa menghindar dengan berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal, tetapi di sekolah? Gadis itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mereka duduk bersebelahan.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Tenten terus-terusan menghindari Neji dengan menyibukkan diri mengobrol dengan Shikamaru atau teman-temannnya. Gadis itu tidak tahu apakah Neji menyadari penghindaran yang dilakukan Tenten tadi pagi, tapi siang ini gadis itu benar-benar sial, soalnya ia dan Neji mendapat jadwal piket harian berbarengan. Dan yang memang piket hari itu hanya mereka berdua.

Suasana hening dan _awkward_ menyelimuti ruang dewan siswa itu. Yang terdengar hanya suara jari-jari Neji yang beradu dengan keyboard laptop dan suara printer yang sibuk mencetak kertas-kertas agenda mingguan seluruh divisi dewan siswa.

Lucunya, sejak mereka memasuki ruangan itu sampai saat ini baik ia dan Neji sama-sama kompak bungkam dan memilih melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing tanpa bertegur sapa atau mengobrol seperti biasanya. Tenten serasa ingin terjun dari jendela saking gemasnya, suasana semacam ini bisa membunuhnya pelan-pelan.

"Neji pinjam straplesnya dong." Akhirnya Tenten memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hn.." Pemuda itu memberi barang yang diminta gadis itu tanpa menoleh lalu kembali sibuk mengetik.

Oke, kali ini Tenten yakin.. sepertinya Neji memang menyadari penghindaran yang ia lakukan pada pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shion kemarin?" Entah kenapa topik ini tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir gadis itu, Tenten harus memecah suasana mematikan ini, tetapi ia malah membuka topik pembicaraan yang paling tidak ingin ia bicarakan. Gadis itu merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Pemuda itu menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menatap gadis bercepol dua itu, "Dia ketakutan sekali.." jawabnya datar. Neji menggantung kata-katanya, seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi ragu untuk mengatakannya.

Tenten mengangguk paham, "Oh, aku paham perasaan itu. Dulu hal yang sama pernah terjadi padaku." Jawab gadis itu menerawang.

"Kau pernah dikuntit?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Hanya sekali, tapi itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Dulu waktu masih di Shanghai aku tak sengaja menjadi saksi kasus penganiayaan di salah satu gang sempit. Si pelaku melihatku lalu mengejarku. Untungnya aku bertemu dengan seorang _security_ yang berjaga di depan toko perhiasan di sekitar sana jadi aku ditolong oleh paman itu dan pelaku penganiayaannya berhasil ditangkap." Gadis itu berhenti sebentar, "Dulu aku sampai tidak berani pergi ke sekolah selama beberapa hari dan trauma selama berbulan-bulan. Tetapi sekarang keadaaannya sudah lebih baik, aku sudah bisa sepergian seorang diri, setidaknya di tasku harus selalu ada gunting atau _cutter_ untuk berjaga-jaga."

Pemuda itu mendengarkan kisah Tenten dengan serius, hari ini ia mendapatkan potongan lain dari kisah kehidupan Tenten. Tapi, serius... Neji tak menyangka gadis sekuat dan sesantai Tenten pernah mengalami kejadian menyeramkan seperti itu. "Kau benar-benar gadis yang kuat, kalau Shion... dia masih trauma sampai saat ini. Terkadang aku ingin mendesaknya untuk menyembuhkan traumanya tetapi di sisi lain aku tak tega memakasanya, ia sudah seperti adikku sendiri."

"Semuanya perlu waktu, apalagi penyembuhan trauma. Kau harus menuntunnya pelan-pelan Neji."

"Mungkin nanti akan kucoba."

"Shion kau anggap sebagai adik, lalu bagaimana denganku? Musuh? Habis kita hampir selalu beradu mulut dan bahkan taruhan dimanapun dan kapanpun." Gadis itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kau berbeda Ten, kan kita rival." Neji menteringai pada Tenten.

Tenten memutar bola matanya, "Yah, kita memang tidak pernah sejalan sejak dulu."

"Sejak pertama bertemu lebih tepatnya." Koreksi pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja Nejii.."

Mereka berdua tertawa, jarang-jarang mereka bisa mengobrol santai seperti ini, jarang banget lebih tepatnya.

"OH! Besok festival Iwagakurenya. Kita mau gimana? Berangkat bareng atau sendiri-sendiri? Tanya Tenten. Ingat kan? mereka punya agenda luar untuk menghadiri festival sekolah lain. Shikamaru dan Temari sudah pergi minggu lalu, katanya sih menyenangakan.

"Barengan." Jawab Neji mutlak tak terbantahkan.

"Kalau begitu besok jemput aku di salonnya Ino."

"Salon? Bukannya kita cuma perlu pakai seragam saja?"

Gadis itu mendecih, "Tck! Kau gak baca undangannya? Kita diundang saat _private party_ nya bukan saat festivalnya yang diadakan siang hari. Dan di undangan ini jelas tertulis kalau _dress code_ nya adalah formal." Tenten menyodrokan undangan itu ke Neji.

"Ah, benar juga." Jawab pemuda itu sambil membaca undangan. "Untung aku sudah punya jas waktu kencan buta itu, jadi tak perlu beli lagi." Sambungnya enteng tanpa dosa.

Sementara Tenten sudah merona malu sambil mengingat kencan buta yang mereka lakoni minggu lalu. Kencan buta yang secara tak langsung membuat mereka menjadi lebih akrab, atau bisa dibilang tidak juga?

"Tak usah malu begitu Ten, anggap saja kita cuma jalan-jalan biasa." Ledeknya pada Tenten.

Wajah Tenten memerah menahan emosi dan rasa malu yang sama-sama memuncak, ingin rasanya gadis itu menendang Neji saking kesalnya. "Ck! _Baka!_ Cepat selesaikan ketikannya. Kalau bukan karena kita harus pulang bersama lagi hari ini aku pasti sudah meninggalkanmu dari tadi." Ancam gadis beriris _hazel_ itu.

Neji kontan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Tenten.

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu berhasil menggoda Tenten.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lagu-lagu bernuansa _mellow_ mengalun di sebuah ruangan 5×9 meter itu. Tenten, Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata siang sedang ada di salah satu _private room_ dalam salon milik Ino. Mereka bertiga sepakat akan membantu Tenten berdandan dalam rangka mengahadiri undangan festival Iwagakure.

Si cepol dua itu duduk dengan gelisah sembari memperhatikan ketiga sahabat-sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk membolak-balik majalah _fashion._ Ceritanya sih mereka sedang mencari _style_ yang cocok untuk Tenten.

Tingkah mereka bertiga tampak serius membandingkan apa yang mereka lihat di majalah dengan apa yang dimiliki gadis bercepol dua itu. Sebentar-sebentar memelototi majalah, lalu menatap Tenten dari atas sampai bawah secara berulang, begitu seterusnya... Oke, lama-lama Tenten bisa gila. Masalahnya ini sudah 1 jam lebih dan pencarian mereka belum membuahkan hasil.

"Ayolah teman-teman, berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Lama-lama aku bisa gila." Keluh Tenten sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ino melotot kesal, "Ck! Mau cantik gak? Diam deh, kita lagi konsentrasi, kamu itu tomboy, jadi kita gak bisa sembarangan dandanin kamu Ten." Jelasnya lalu menghela nafas.

"Iya Ten, apalagi kamu gak pernah berpakaian feminim." Timpal Hinata.

Sakura masih sibuk membolak-balik majalah, mata emeraldnya terpaku pada foto seorang model yang menggunakan sebuah dress panjang, di kakinya melekat sepasang _platform heels_ dan sebagai pelengkap, model itu membawa sebuah _clutch_ simple. Sederhana namun terlihat _stylish_!

"Hei, kalau yang ini gimana? Cocok banget sama Tenten." Sakura menyodorkan majalah itu pada Ino dan Hinata.

Hinata bertepuk tangan antusias, "Saku! kau hebat. Ini pasti cocok!"

Sementara Ino tampak berpikir keras membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa jika _look_ model itu saat dipakaikan pada Tenten.

"Aku percaya pada kalian teman-teman. Tapi sekedar pengingat, satu jam lagi Neji akan menjemputku, kalian gak mau kan kena omel si gletser itu?" celetuk gadis bercepol dua itu mengingatkan ketiga temannya.

"Sudah diputuskan! Ten, aku akan mempermakmu menjadi seperti ini!" Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengacungkan foto model tadi tepat di depan wajah Tenten dengan antusias.

Harus Tenten akui, gadis itu setuju dengan pilihan ketiga sahabatnya. Tenten tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku percaya pada kalian."

Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata tersenyum lega.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ino segera berlari keluar hendak mengambil beberapa _dress_ untuk Tenten.

Beberapa saat kemudian gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu datang dengan membawa 3 buah _long dress_ bertipe berbeda, "Mau yang mana Ten?"

"Aku mau.."

"Pilihan yang bagus!" Ino menjentikkan jarinya, " _Ok girls_! waktu kita cuma sejam! Hinata urus rambutnya, Sakura urus _manicure_ dan _pedicurenya._ Aku akan urus sisanya."

"Tapi aku belum bilang mau _dress_ yang mana..."

"Baik Bos!" Ucap Sakura dan Hinata berbarengan lalu langsung berpencar mengambil peralatan yang dibutuhkan.

 _'Sial, aku dikacangin...'_ gumam Tenten sebal.

 _..._

Bel kecil yang menggantung di pintu salon Ino berdentang lembut tanda ada orang yang memasuki salon itu. Neji melongokkan kepalanya dengan ragu, salon Ino tampak tenang.

Kemana perginya gadis-gadis bawel itu? Terutama kemana perginya Tenten? Kalau 15 menit lagi mereka berdua belum berangkat juga, mereka pasti akan telat ke acaranya.

"Osh Neji!" Sapa Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu menyunggingkan senyum misterius pada Neji.

"Mana Tenten?" Balas pemuda itu dengan nada luar biasa datar dan _to the point._ Dasar Neji...

Ino menyipitkan matanya, "Tenang saja, kami tidak menculik pacarmu kok, kau akan kaget melihat hasilnya. Tunggu sebentar..." Lalu gadis itu langsung ngacir meninggalkan Neji yang sibuk ngedumel kesal.

Dan gerutuan pemuda itu berhenti tatkala melihat penampakan seorang gadis yang mengenakan _long dress_ putih bermotif bordir sepanjang pergelangan kaki lengkap dengan sepasang _high heels open toe_ berwarna putih dan _clutch gold_ di genggaman tangannya. Rambut yang biasa dicepol dua itu kali ini ditata _bohemian bun_. Tenten benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan tulen dengan semua perubahan dan _make up_ itu.

Walaupun sebenarnya tanpa make up ia sudah terlihat _kawaii_ sih.

Neji sukses melongo melihat penampilan Tenten sore itu. Sungguh tidak elit dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Ino menyeringai puas, "Bagaimana? Siapa dulu yang _make over_."

Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk-angguk dengan puas, mereka bertiga sukses merubah penampilan Tenten dari tomboy menjadi 100% cewek feminim.

Tenten mengangkat kepalanya, ada rasa malu bercampur kesal dalam raut wajah gadis itu, "Ayo pergi sekarang!" Gadis itu menarik tangan Neji lalu menyeret pemuda itu keluar dari salon Ino secepat mungkin.

"TENTEN, JANGAN LUPA CERITANYA YA!" teriak Ino yang kemudian dibalas dengan acungan jari tengah oleh Tenten.

Mereka bertiga menghembuskan nafas dengan heran, Tenten _casing_ nya saja yang berubah jadi feminim, dalamnya ya tetap saja si serampangan Fujishima Tenten.

.

.

.

Tenten ngos-ngosan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Neji barusaja menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan salon Ino.

Saat ini mereka sedang menuju sebuah hotel dekat Iwagakure Academy.

Jadi mereka berdua hanya diundang saat rangkaian acara terakhir di festival Iwagakure Academy dan acara itu diadakan di hotel, semacam _celebration night_ atau apalah namanya.

Sejak tadi Neji terus melirik-lirik Tenten,

Sore itu, Neji mengenakan setelan _tuxedo_ berwarna biru donker lengkap dengan _shirt_ putih, _vest_ hitam dan dasi hitam polos. Di kakinya melekat sepasang sepatu _split toe blutcher_ berwarna hitam.

Tenten akui, saat ini Neji terlihat lebih baik dari segi penampilan.. walau hanya sedikit.

"Berhenti melirikku seperti itu, nanti matamu copot." Sindir gadis itu.

Neji tertangkap basah... (lagi)

Pemuda itu mendengus sebal, "Dasar nenek lampir."

Tenten memilih tidak memerdulikan gerutuan Neji, ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke acaranya lalu segera pulang.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Tenten dan Neji saat menginjakkan kaki di ballroom hotel itu adalah alunan musik bergenre EDM, serta pemandangan siswa-siswa Iwagakure Academy yang tampak asyik bercengkrama dan berfoto ria dengan berbagai gaya. Wajar sih, ini kan pesta sekolah mereka.

Akhirnya Tenten dan Neji memutuskan untuk duduk bersebelahan di area bar sambil menunggu humas dari dewan siswa Iwagakure Academy.

Jangan salah sangka dulu, minuman yang diracik oleh bartender di bar ini 100% tanpa alkohol dan sebagian besar berjenis _mocktail_ jadi masih tergolong aman untuk anak SMA.

Tenten sudah meminum 3 gelas _mojito_ dan saat ini ia mulai meneguk gelas keempatnya. Sedangkan Neji hanya melirik gadis itu dengan heran sambil memakan kacang almond, sungguh kurang kerjaan.

Masalahnya ini pesta sekolah lain, tentu saja Tenten dan Neji yang merupakan tamu dari luar tidak mengenal sebagian besar orang-orang di _ballroom_ ini. Belum lagi Darui, bagian humas di dewan siswa Iwagakure Academy yang mereka tunggu sejak tadi tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Bisa dibilang satu-satunya orang yang mereka kenal disini adalah pemuda itu.

Neji terus mengunyah kacang almond, sementara Tenten saat ini telah meletakkan kepalanya di meja bar karena terlalu bosan.

Seorang pemuda berkulit eksotis tiba-tiba duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Neji, "Hai Neji- _san_ , dan... wow apa kau Tenten? Fujishima Tenten yang tempo hari datang ke forum komunikasi dewan siswa se-Tokyo itu?" Darui menatap Tenten dari atas sampai bawah dengan takjub.

Gadis itu mendecih, "Ck! Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Ayolah, jangan seperti itu Tenten- _chan_. Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja? Sepertinya kau oke juga..." rayunya lalu tersenyum menantang.

Untuk ukuran cowok, pemuda berkulit eksotis itu terlalu _straight foward_. Tenten hampir terkesiap kaget, tetapi untungnya gadis itu masih dapat menguasai diri.

" _Not even in your dream_ Darui- _san_." Tenten meneguk gelas kelimanya lalu kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja bar, entah kenapa kepala gadis itu tiba-tiba terasa sangat pusing.

Darui tersenyum miring, "Aku suka gadis cuek sepertimu."

Neji memutar bola matanya, pemuda itu jadi ikut kesal dengan ulah Darui, "Jadi Darui- _san_ kenapa kau baru datang jam segini?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lalu Darui menceritakan alasannya pada Neji dengan panjang lebar. "Hehehe... maafkan aku." Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn, terserah. Aku dengar kau akan mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua forum, benarkah itu?"

"Sepertinya begitu, entahlah... karena aku dan Karui mempunyai ambisi sama untuk menduduki jabatan ketua dewan siswa, tetapi melihat tekad gadis itu, aku jadi ingin mengalah dan memutuskan untuk mencalonkan diri di forum komunikasi saja." Ia berhenti sebentar, "Jadi Karui yang akan naik menjadi ketua dewan siswa Iwagakure di periode depan."

" _Baka_ , itu namanya kau mengambil jabatan yang lebih tinggi lagi."

Darui tertawa, " Ternyata kau mengerti jalan berpikirku Neji-san."

Pemuda beriris _amnethyst_ itu mendecih, "Dasar licik."

Darui tertawa semakin keras, pemuda berambut panjang ini memang selalu merespon lawan bicaranya dengan nada sarkastik dan cara bicaranya hampir selalu terdengar lucu di telinga pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

Mereka berdua terus mengobrol, bahkan mereka tidak menghiraukan Tenten yang tak kunjung bangun.

Tiba-tiba Tenten menarik rambut panjang Neji dengan kuat, "Hik.. Neji rambutmu bagus sekali... hik... pasti rajin ke salon ya? Hehehehehehehehe" gadis itu terkekeh.

Neji seketika menoleh kebelakang. Ia mendapati rambut panjangnya tengah dimainkan oleh Tenten. "Kamu kenapa sih Ten? Lepasin gak!" ancamnya galak.

Namun Tenten makin keras menarik rambut pemuda itu sambil tertawa senang.

"Oh tidak, jangan bilang..." pemuda itu meraih gelas minuman yang tadi di minum Tenten lalu menghirup aroma minuman di dalamnya. Sesuai dugannya.. minuman yang diminum gadis itu mengandung alkohol, Tenten sedang mabuk.

"Hei, kenapa bisa ada alkohol di minuman gadis ini?" Neji mengacungkan gelas minuman Tenten pada sang Bartender.

"Ah itu... tadi gadis itu bilang ia ingin minuman yang membuatnya tenang, jadi kubuatkan dia segelas _cocktail_." Jawab bartender itu dengan enteng.

"Bukannya kau hanya menyediakan minuman non-alkohol?"

"Hei _bro_! Aku ini bartender, mana mungkin aku tidak membawa sebotol alkohol saat bekerja." Balas bartender itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Neji.

"Darui! Katamu disini tidak ada minuman beralkohol..." Neji beralih pada Darui sembari meminta penjelasan pada si ketua panitia acara festival itu. _Fix_ , Neji benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Darui menepuk jidatnya, "Duh.. memang harusnya tidak ada. Aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya Neji- _san._ Lebih baik kau bawa pulang gadis itu sekarang. Aku akan mengurus masalah ini."

Neji mengangguk lalu langsung memapah Tenten.

"Eh, tunggu... tolong jangan bilang hal ini pada siapapun ya, hehehe.." Mohon pemuda berkulit gelap itu lalu nyengir kuda.

Neji mendengus sebal, "Hn! Terserah."

 _._

 _._

 _._

Udara dingin dari AC yang terpasang di sepanjang lorong hotel itu berhembus dengan lembut namun cukup menusuk tulang. Neji sedang sibuk memapah Tenten yang 'sialnya' mabuk gara-gara tidak sengaja meminum segelas _cocktail._ Tapi berkat ini, mereka bisa mendapat alasan untuk kabur dari pesta membosankan itu. Menurutnya, akan lebih baik jika seandainya mereka diundang saat perayaan festivalnya saja, dasar Darui... berkat pemuda itu mereka berdua hampir mati kebosanan tadi.

"Ah, sakit..." Tenten meringis sambil berusaha menyentuh kakinya.

Untung saja lorong hotel yang dilewati Tenten dan Neji malam itu dalam keadaan sepi. Bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang melintas disana kecuali mereka berdua.

Neji melirik kaki Tenten, ternyata kakinya sedikit memar. Wajar saja, Tenten yang biasa memakai sepatu _keds_ ke sekolah pasti kakinya akan berakhir memar setelah menggunakan _high heels._

Terpaksa deh... Neji mengangkat tubuh kurus gadis itu dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style._ Lagipula tidak ada yang melihat, tak apa-apa lah.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju areal parkir, Tenten terus menggumamkan kata-kata aneh. Neji terkekeh pelan, jadi seperti ini keadaan gadis itu jika sedang mabuk..

Pemuda itu membeku, Tenten tiba-tiba mengelus pipinya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Neji memilih mengacuhkan tindakan gadis itu sambil terus berjalan.

Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar mengejutkan, Gadis itu tiba-tiba menarik wajah Neji dan mencium bibirnya. Neji menghentikan langkahnya dengan perasaan kaget luar biasa, tetapi pemuda itu tidak berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya sedikitpun, ia malah menutup mata dan membiarkan Tenten menciumnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari neji lalu bergumam, _'Neji aku membencimu...'_ Kemudian ia tertidur dengan polos seolah ciuman itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Keadaan Neji? Jangan ditanya.. pemuda itu _shock_ berat, "Apasih maunya gadis ini?"

Bukannya makin rileks tapi debaran jantung pemuda itu makin berpacu. Neji menatap wajah polos Tenten yang sedang tertidur pulas di gendongannya, kalau gadis itu membencinya kenapa tadi ia malah mencium pemuda itu?

Tatapannya berhenti pada bibir gadis itu, "Tadi bibir itu..." ucapan Neji tiba-tiba berhenti dan wajahnya seketika memanas.

Pemuda itu menepis niatan untuk mencium gadis itu (yang entah kenapa bisa muncul di pikirannya) sambil berjalan cepat mencari mobilnya.

Dan Neji teringat sesuatu, Tenten telah merebut ciuman pertamanya, duh...

Oke, mereka harus cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini, sebelum Neji menjadi gila.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Satu hal yang Neji syukuri saat ini adalah untung areal kamarnya dan kamar tenten memiliki pintu masuk yang terpisah dari areal kamar _tousan_ dan _kasannya_. Bisa bahaya jika mereka berdua sampai melihat kondisi Tenten saat ini. Lagipula Jun pasti udah tidur, baiklah... yang harus dilakukan pemuda itu adalah menggendong gadis itu dan berjalan perlahan agar tidak ketahuan.

...

Neji meletakkan tubuh Tenten di atas kasur, pemuda itu berhasil menggendong gadis itu ke kamarnya. Ia menyelimuti tubuh kurus itu lalu mengelus poni tipis yang membingkai wajahnya, Neji merasa pernah melihat sosok gadis ini tetapi ia tak ingat dimana dan kapan ia bertemu dengan Tenten. Lagipula tidak mungkin... Tenten kan tinggal di Cina, mana mungkin mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

Neji menghalau pikiran-pikiran ngawur yang terlintas dalam benaknya, ia segera mematikan lampu kamar Tenten dan langsung kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

.

.

Tenten meremas kepalanya yang masih pusing, pagi itu ia bangun dengan keadaan super absurd. Masih mengenakan _dress_ pestanya, _make up_ luntur dimana-mana, high heels, _clutch_ beserta isinya berserakan di lantai kamar, rambut cepolan yang kusut hampir menyamai singa masai, oh, dan _plus_ kedua kakinya juga memar.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin sampai keadaan gadis itu jadi seperti ini?

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Saat gadis itu membuka pintu ada Atsuko _obasan_ yang sedang tersenyum padanya sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu hangat.

" _Ojousama_ , ayo makan dulu. Sudah saya bawakan semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu hangat." jawab bibi Atsuko lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak usah repot-repot bibi, aku akan bersiap dan turun sarapan bersama yang lain." Tolak gadis itu.

"Tapi _ojousama_ , tadi Neji- _sama_ bilang anda sedang sakit, makanya ia menyuruh saya membawa sarapan anda ke atas."

 _'Eh? Neji... sejak kapan dia punya inisiatif merepotkan seperti ini?'_

Tenten menerima nampan yang dibawa pelayan itu, "Ah, kalau begitu terimakasih banyak _obasan_. Aku akan makan dengan lahap."

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum hangat, "Sama-sama _ojousama_ , nikmatilah makanannya. Kalau perlu apa-apa saya ada di bawah."

"Tentu saja, sekali lagi _arigatou gozaimasu obasan_."

Atsuko mengangguk kemudian ber- _ojigi_ dan segera turun ke ruang makan keluarga.

...

Tenten bersandar pada pintu kamarnya dengan heran, tangan gadis itu masih memegang nampan berisi sarapan yang tadi diberikan Atsuko _obasan._ Di benaknya terlintas banyak kemungkinan aneh.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi kemarin? Ia samasekali tidak ingat apapun...

Lebih baik ia berhenti memikirkan hal-hal aneh. Lagipula ada semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu hangat yang menanti untuk dimakan.

.

.

.

"Naruto oper kesini!" Teriak Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Si kumis kucing itu tersenyum miring, "Baik terimalah!" Pemuda itu mengoper bola sepaknya.

Pagi itu Neji sedang menonton kawan-kawan satu _team_ basketnya sedang bermain bola dari bangku pemain cadangan bersama teman-teman lain yang tidak ikut bermain. Apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh sekelompok orang itu? _'Ngapain mereka main sepak bola di tengah lapangan basket? Dan dari mana asal bola sepak itu?'_ Apalagi si kapten, Sabaku Gaara tak kunjung menampakkan diri sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Mereka tidak bisa memulai latihan tanpa Gaara.

Ponsel Neji tiba-tiba bergetar, pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya. Ternyata ada sebuah sms dari Shion.

 ** _'Neji-kun, coba lihat ke sebelah kirimu! ^^'_**

Begitu isi pesannya.

Saat pemuda itu menoleh, ternyata Shion berdiri di pinggir lapangan, tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah tas yang entah apa isinya. Sementara tangan satunya melambai sambil mengisyaratkan Neji untuk mendekat padanya.

Dari mana dia tahu kalau pemuda itu sedang latihan basket pagi ini?

...

"Hei..." Sapa Shion lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Hn, darimana kau tahu aku sedang latihan?" Tanya Neji _to the point._

Mereka sedang berada di sebelah gedung penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga, jauh dari lokasi lapangan basket.

Gadis berambut pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja dari Gaara." ia tersenyum, "Aku kan sekelas dengan si galak itu."

Neji terkekeh, "Benar juga."

"Ah, aku bawakan kau sekotak _bento_ dan minuman isotonik." Gadis itu menyodorkan tas yang ia bawa pada Neji.

" _Arigatou_ , tapi lain kali kau tak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan semua ini." Neji tersenyum, "Aku sudah bawa roti dan air di tasku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa memakannya bersama teman satu _team_ mu nanti."

"Baiklah. Sepertinya latihannya sebentar lagi akan dimulai..." Neji melirik jam tangannya, "Pergilah, dan terimakasih sudah datang." Pemuda itu mengulas senyum berterimakasih pada Shion.

" _A..ano_ , Neji- _kun_..." Gadis itu meremas ujung bajunya dengan gugup "Aku ingin itu.."

"Hn? Ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin _first kiss_ mu." Shion menatap Neji tepat di kedua manik _amnethyst_ nya, ada kesungguhan dalam tatapan mata gadis itu.

"Hei..hei..."

Shion mendekatkan wajahnya pada Neji, tetapi pemuda itu keburu mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi gadis itu. "Hei, kan aku pernah bilang. Aku akan menjaga hal itu sampai hari pernikahanku." Neji berhenti sebentar, " Kau gadis yang baik Shion- _chan_... Pergilah, aku harus latihan sekarang." Pemuda itu mengacak rambut Shion dengan lembut kemudian berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Shion menatap kepergian pemuda itu dalam diam, setetes kristal bening mengalir dari kedua mata gadis itu. ia bertanya dalam benaknya, _'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Neji? Kenapa ia berubah sedrastis ini?'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

[BACOT AUTHOR]

Ah, halo mina! plis tolong jangan timpug hun T_T saya sadar sepenuhnya kok dosa saya dimana wkwkwk

Oke pertama-tama, "selamat natal dan tahun baru! (telat) semoga di tahun ini apa yang diinginkan kita semua yang belum tercapai tahun lalu dapat tercapai dengan hasil yang memuaskan." ^^

Saya mau minta maaf (lagi lagi dan lagi) gara" up kelamaan. penyebabnya ada 3,

pertama leppie hun terserang virus (lagi) gara" adik hun main masukin file" bervirus:')

kedua, setelah internalnya bener giliran charger leppie hun sempat meledak dan hun lumayan shock berat gara" kejadian itu. sumpah serem banget. serasa ada pesta kembang api di kamar hun hmm.. *untung gak dimarah bokap -_-*

ketiga, hun banyak tugas kuliah, apalagi dosen hun pada galak" semua semester ini huhuhuuuu syedih...

sekali lagi tolong jangan timpug hun apalagi sampe salty sama hun T_T

demi menebus dosa, w udah bikin part ini lumayan panjang dan super cepat spesial buat readers" kece sekalian!

semoga suka yaa, xoxo (o^^)o

Seperti biasa, kalau ada typo/error lainnya boleh kasitau hun via dm/review soalnya hun juga masih belajar bikin ff yang bagus itu kayak gimana:

.

.

.

[BALASAN REVIEW]

Heilene : Hello heilene san! salken ya:) seneng deh ff hun sukses bikin kamu giggling" wkwkwk.. suka banget baca review kamu! Iya nih, hun lumayan suka ngikutin high fashion sama lumayan peka sama barang" bermerek hehehe.. kamu juga kan? Kalo menurutku, karena Tenten cs masih pada sma jadi brand yg pas buat mereka itu macem HnM, urban outfitters, f21, stylenanda, dll... kalo macem valentino kayaknya terlalu 'wah' buat anak sma. Tapi nanti coba hun upgrade deh biar keliatan holkay dikit wkwkwk makasi sarannya btw :D oiya, soal scene sama latar waktu yg loncat" itu maksudnya, kalo tanda pemisah antar scenenya tiga titik yg berurut (...) itu artinya scene itu masih berkaitan satu sama lain dari segi latar, entah itu latar waktu/latar tempat. tapi kalo tanda pemisah antar scenenya titik di-enter 3 kali itu maksudnya scene itu gak ada hubungannya samasekali, misal : beda latar waktu sama tempat. Semoga gak bingung ya baca ffku. Anyway part 10 udah up! semoga suka! xoxo ^_^

Uchiha Nuari : Hello nuari chan! makasi udah mampi:3 jangan minta maaf, hun yang harusnya minta maaf gara" kelamaan up T_T semangat sekolahnya ya! Anyway part 10 udah up spesial untuk kamuu! semoga makin suka dan makin melting! xoxo ^_^

Leepah764 : Hello leepah san! salken ya! makasi udah bersedia mampir baca ff abal ini:3 maaf sebelumnya, hun gabisa nge-pair tenten kalo selain sama neji, gatau kenapa tapi kyk semacam gak dpt feelnya gitu:') *udh pernah nyoba juga dan gagal hmm* dan maaf kelamaan upnya. Anyway part 10 udah up! semoga suka! xoxo ^_^

Cydonia25 : Hello cydonia chan! makasi udah balik lagi baca ff hun:3 aaah kamu bisa aja deh wkwkwk. hun suka banget baca review kamuu samasekali gak nyampah kok ciusan deh! hehe.. btw shikatennya masih hun simpan buat suatu dan lain hal *rahasia* tunggu aja yaa.. kamu minta konflik kan? nih udah hun kasi banyak, tapi gatau greget atau enggak wkwkwk.'-'v dan maaf banget hun ngupdatenya kelamaan huhuhuuu semoga kamu masih mau mampir lagi baca lanjutannya:') Anyway part 10 udah up! semoga suka! xoxo ^_^

Genie Luciana : Hello genie chan! makasi udah bersedia mampir lagi baca ffnya hun:3 yah, biarpun dia gangguin neji namanya juga si shion usaha wkwkwk.. maaf banget hun upnya kelamaan T-T Anyway part 10 udah up! semoga suka! xoxo ^_^

Nana Lavender : Hello nana chan! salken ya! makasi udh mampir baca ffnta hun:3 ah enggak kok, kamu bisa aja deh ::_:: maaf banget nih hun upnya kelamaan T_T Anyway part 10 udah up! semoga suka! xoxo ^_^

Pandaman23 : Hello panda san! makasi udah mau bersedia mampir dan baca ff hun:3 aa.. kamu bisa aja deh wkwkwk ::_:: namanya juga shion usaha, biarpun caranya gangguin sih. kasian juga tenten jadi ditinggal neji:" gatau sih, suka aja ngeliat side pair shikaten (bahkan sering kupake dimana" *peace) semoga gak aneh jadinya hehe.. maaf banget sebelumnya, hun rada telat up part ini T_T Anyway part 10 udah up spesial untuk kamu! semoga suka! xoxo ^_^

Rahasia : Hello rahasia san! makasi udah bersedia mampir baca ff hun:3 ciee pernah pulang sendirian ya? tenang, hun juga selalu pulang sendirian kok wkwkwk (semacam teriakan hati seorang jones T_T) makasi ya udah ngasi semangat*blow kiss* kamu juga semangat loh! Fighting! (^_^)9 btw maaf banget upnya kelamaan T_T Anyway part 10 udah up spesial buat kamuu! semoga suka! xoxo ^_^

Ana : Hello ana san! salken yaa:) makasi udah mampir baca ff hun:3 semoga makin suka sama pair nejiten ya hehehe... maaf nih upnya kelamaan, Anyway part 10 udah up! semoga suka! xoxo ^_^

Satennejyp : Hello satennejyp san! makasi udah mampir lagi baca ff hun:3 biar gangguin dan mungkin agak ngeselin/? namanya juga shion usaha wkwkwk maaf banget upnya kelamaan T_T Anyway part 10 udah up! semoga suka! xoxo ^_^

Aihara-Chan25 : Hello aihara chan! makasi udh bersedia mampir baca ff hun:3 maaf banget hun lama upnya T_T huhuhuuu maaf:((( semoga gak lupa sama ceritanya hehe Anyway part 10 udah up spesial untuk kamu! semoga suka! xoxo ^_^

Fycha Hyuura : Hello Hyuura chan! makasi udah mampir lagi baca ff hun:3 sumpah review kamu, ngakak hun bacanya wkwkwk terbaek dah XD *thumbs up* btw hun tambahin nih konfliknya jangan marah" yaa hehehe.. semoga misteri 5 thn lalunya terjawab disini. eh, tenten gak polos" banget kok... baca aja di atas huehehehe *ketawa evil* ~^O^~ Anyway part 10 udah up spesial untuk kamuu! semoga suka! xoxo ^_^

.

.

.

Akhir kata kritik/saran/masukan bisa langsung disampaikan di kolom review. Hun sangat menerima segala jenis saran yang disampaikan dengan baik yaaa hehehe let's be friends!

 ** _Makasi buat fav/follnya hun seneng banget banyak yg suka ff ini! o_**

Sincirely,

Sherleenten alias Hunyeobo


End file.
